


Give me a Miracle

by Burnirotihaari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fox Spirit, Mystical Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnirotihaari/pseuds/Burnirotihaari
Summary: Dahyun was just an ordinary girl with a crush on the most popular girl on her school, but no matter how much she tried, she never had enough courage to confess to her. Until one day she accidently did exactly what her mother always warned her about. Wish for something while being in their family shrine.“Okay but can you please disappear now?”“You can’t get rid of me, bitch!”And who would have thought foxes could be that hot….
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. What does a Fox say?

“Okay! Today is the day, today I will do it!” A small woman with silver hair shouted in a bathroom. Surrounded by no one else then another girl with short hair.

“Yeah you gonna rock it!” The other girl gave her thumbs up and yelled to let her know she is all about it with the plan.

“Yep! I will just walk in and go straight to her table!” She took a deep breath, giving her friend a little glare before she continued her self-confidence speech.

“I will stare at her eyes and tell her!”

“That’s the girl I know, you gonna tell her!”

“Yep I’m just gonna tell her….that-“ The confidence was suddenly whipped out of the silver haired girl and she looked with a big pout to the ground.

“How the hell am I supposed to tell her I love her? I’m never gonna be able to do that…” She whined and earned a little slap on her shoulder from the other girl.

“Chaengie….I don’t know how to talk to her…” She teared up next to the other girl who only rolled her eyes and started patting her head.

“You even changed your hair color to silver cause you heard her saying she likes that color in art class.”

“That’s different, she wasn’t with me when I did that, I never even once spoke to her, she probably doesn’t even know I exist.” The girl called Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow at the words her best friend just said. Was she really thinking no one noticed her? The _Kim Dahyun_ being unnoticed?

“You set the class on fire once, I’m pretty sure she and everyone else know your existence.” A small sniff came out of the girl as she looked up to Chaeyoung and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Only to glare at her friend.

“That was you, not me.” Chaeyoung gasped while hearing her friends words, she was right, it was herself who lightened up the classroom.

“Then how about the time you protested in the cafeteria that the noodles don’t have taste? Everyone loved you after that.”

“That was also you, Chaeng.”

“Oh…right. Then what about the moment you…wait that was me....then what, no that was also me. Wow I guess you really are invincible then, why do I even hang around you?”

“Chaeng!” A loud sighed was heard of Dahyun when she lifted her head up and stared whining at the ceiling. She loved Chaeyoung, no doubt about that, but she somehow made her feel less confidence right now.

“God, you worry to much, just go talk to her. What should she do? Bite you head off?”

“That was actually the thing I dreamed of tonight.” Dahyun answered her friend’s speech and only earned another eye roll followed by a shake of her tiny head.

“You have a crush on her since middle school. If you don’t talk to her soon she will go to college and never see you again, do you want that?” Chaeyoung shouted a little, frustrated at the shyness of her best friend.

“No…can’t you come with me? I think it would be better.” Dahyun asked but her friend already had her apologizing expression on.

“Sorry, you know I have a big test today, I can’t miss it.” For a while silence filled the bathroom as both girls didn’t say anything after that, too deep into their own thoughts. Until Chaeng laid her hand on Dahyun’s shoulder and gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

“Come on you gonna do it. And after that we celebrate your new girlfriend, alright?” She smiled and with a little nod of Dahyun she looked around the bathroom.

“Why do we always discuss life changing matters in this bathroom? Really I can’t stand seeing my old graffiti on the wall all the time.” The small girl with short hair sighed and started to walk out of the bathroom only to glare at her friend by her last words.

“I think it’s cute, even tho no one knows it was supposed to be a heart, cause it looks more like a fried egg, it’s still one of your first works.” The sound of the door being shut aggressively left Dahyun with a chuckle back in the bathroom of this school. A long sigh escaped the left girl when she felt the silence taking over the bathroom.

_____

There she was again, Kim Dahyun not knowing how to talk to her crush, let alone say she is in love with her. In love with the same girl since middle school. She always admired her from afar, yeah sounds like a stalker’s behavior, but she was just fascinated by this girl. Until she was old enough to understand that this invisible robe that pulled her closer to this girl was called love. She was totally in love with her.

But how should someone like Kim Dahyun talk to the queen of this high school called _Im Nayeon_?

Dahyun was an ordinary student, having normal grades and never having a showy behavior. She was just normal. Sure she sometimes had the weirdest ideas together with her best friend Chaeyoung and they do a lot of crazy stuff outside the school, but inside this house filled with teachers and other students she was just a not outstanding person. So ordinary that the girl of her dreams probably doesn’t even know she exists.

Im Nayeon was the total opposite.

Instead of Dahyun only having one friend called Chaeyoung, this girl had thousands of friends. Everyone in this school was just lined up to be called a friend of her. She was rich and had everything that someone could wish for, a chauffeur that always brings her and picks her up. Loving parents that care about her a lot and she had the best grades in this school. She was just perfection in one word.

And this pretty much already showed where the problem is. Nayeon was just everything Dahyun wasn’t, so why should she even accept to talk to her? To be honest those were always the thoughts Dahyun had before she was about to talk to her. This would just be another day of being shy and not able to talk. Or would it?

Dahyun clenched her teeth and suddenly moved her hand, that was built to a fist, forward. A stinging pain went thru her body, making her instantly regret her action when her fist collided with the wall. She pulled her hand back and blew on it, trying to avoid the tears that started to leave her eyes when not only frustration but also pain filled her mind. But maybe she needed that pain right now, cause she figured out one thing. If this would go on forever then she would never know on what beautiful future she missed out.

She had to talk to her, today. Taking in a lot of air inside her lungs and clenching her fist one last time, was all she needed.

_____

Dahyun went out of the bathroom, walking towards the hallways she knew her whole life. Passed all the lockers and rooms that were not in her thoughts right now. Courage following her all the way, making her look like a hero that was about to do a heroic act, putting her chin high to show proudness.

But as soon as she saw the door, the door that parted her from Im Nayeon and her classroom, all this strength left her body and she was back on being the little Dahyun she was. Trembling hands were the result and she slowly started to reach the doorknob. The tiny girl closed her eyes and swallowed the knot that was now in her throat.

And with that it began.

She opened the door, looking at the bright lights in this class. So bright that she was lucky enough to not see the small glares of students sitting inside, wondering who entered. Soon those looks vanished and she took the first step in, walking slowly to her place that was right in the front of the teachers table. Not cause she was an outsider or wanted to study so damn hard, nope her eyesight gave her no other reason than to either sit here or wear her big ass ugly glasses. Lenses were out of possibilities as soon as she had her first allergic reaction to them. She rather wanted to sit closer to the blackboard instead of having puffy red eyes or everyone laughing at her big glasses.

As soon as she sat down and wanted to vanish in her anxiousness she heard it, the sound of something that made her instantly happy. A voice so clean and pure that she wondered if an angel was sitting a few meters away from her, but no, it was the laugh of Nayeon. A laugh so unique and cute at the same time.

And Dahyun could already imagen the scene behind her without looking at them. Jeongyeon, one of Nayeon’s closest friends, probably made a joke and the older one laughed at that while slapping the short haired one slightly on her shoulder. The groan coming from Jeongyeon was all she needed to hear to be hundred percent sure it happened like this.

“Ow, that hurts!” Jeongyeon’s voice started accusing the said girl and all Dahyun could do was to wait for the other one to say something. To hear that voice that somehow made her feel all butterflies inside her.

“Aw come on, don’t be so tense. Today is a special day!” Nayeon’s beautiful and angelic tone echoed thru the room, nothing more than her voice was what Dahyun desired right now. But this also made her think, what did she mean with special day?

“You remembered it? Are you really that crazy?” Jeongyeon scolded her with a light chuckle only to earn the next slap as Dahyun could hear her cry of pain.

“But you did as well! It’s the day we became best friends!”

Ah so that was the so called ‘special day’ from which Nayeon talked the last few days.

Dahyun knew those two were friends since childhood and nothing could break them apart. Actually she found it kinda cute, it was the same important bond that Dahyun had with Chaeyoung. So maybe they all could be friends when Dahyun finally had the guts to reveal her feelings. And that was it, that was all she needed to tell her mind right now. She needed to have those guts, the strength to say it. If not now then maybe never.

The tiny woman suddenly stood up, almost letting the chair behind her fall over at the sudden movement. Her silver hair was waving when she turned around in almost the same speed and fixed her eyes towards Nayeon. The black haired woman needed a while before she realized Dahyun was staring at her direction, but after she did, she gave her a confused look. She was waiting, waiting for the usual silent woman to say something. She was waiting for her to open her mouth. And Dahyun did that, she opened her mouth. Ready to finally tell her she loves her. To finally reveal her true feelings.

But what Dahyun didn’t predict in her sudden hit of courage was everyone else that was also staring. Jeongyeon’s eyes fixed at her as well as Jihyo’s. The two best friends of Nayeon that suddenly started to frown when Dahyun still didn’t say something. And so she stood there, unable to say anything, unable to get even the tiniest sound out of throat. It looked like she was frozen. A woman with an open mouth, ruined silver hair and widened eyes was staring at Nayeon, it couldn’t be any more uncomfortable for them. Dahyun felt how her cheeks began to burn from embarrassment, how her white, tofu like skin, changed it color to red.

“Are you ok-“ Before Nayeon could finish her question the asked girl sat down. Getting back into her chair as fast as she stood up. Her head buried in her arms and hoping that her reddish color would change soon.

God that was way too _embarrassing_.

Lucky for the tiny girl the teacher came right after she sat down and covered her face, leaving Nayeon unable to say anything after that. For the first time it felt like the class would never end. Usually Dahyun hated that the time flew by too fast, leaving her no chance to talk to her beloved crush, but now….now she just wanted to run away and drown herself in a freaking lake. She could hear tiny giggles behind her and could feel the stare of Jeongyeon and Jihyo. They were probably making fun of her, of how freaking stupid she was. That was the worst start of a conversation, a conversation that didn’t even happen cause she was too scared.

And then finally, finally the clock rang and let everyone know the class was over.

“So, I see you all tom-“ Before Miss Irene could even finish her class the small woman speeded out of it.

_____

Out of the room she felt the embarrassing atmosphere. She walked as fast as she could, hoping her face wasn’t as red as before anymore and no one would notice it. Dahyun didn’t care about the meeting with Chaeyoung anymore. Sure she promised her friend to come, but not now. Not in this condition.

But not being with her best friend would also mean she couldn’t go home.

If she truly didn’t want to see Chae then she wasn’t allowed to go there. Her best friend would instantly search for her at home, she would ask her mom if Dahyun is in her room and even if the silver heard girl said she didn’t want to talk, the other would still find a way into her room. So this option was out. Walking thru the town and seeing a few cafes and other shops was also not what she wanted, there were way too many people. Not that she was anxious or had a social phobia, she was just not in the mood to have people staring at her face that still burned from her own humiliation.

And this let only one option there, only one place where she could go. That one place she always went to when she couldn’t take any more of Chaeyoung’s jokes or when her mom would suddenly try out new types of food that scared the shit out of her.

Their family shrine.

It wasn’t far away from her house but it was covered in a thick forest, so finding it as a stranger would definitely be very difficult, which lowered the change of Chaeyoung finding her.

She went home and started to put a few things inside her bag, hoping that the way down would be as well unnoticed as she came in. But sadly luck was never a thing that was on her side. Her mom looked a little worried at her only daughter.

“Is everything fine, sweetie? You are early.” She worriedly asked as she saw the slightly red color of her daughter’s normal white tone.

“Yeah, just a little stress in school. Tell Chaeyoung I went to the town when she asks where I am.” She lied to her mom and went as quick as she came out again. She hated it to lie to her mom or Chaeyoung, but she really needed to be alone right now. And that could only happen when she lied to them.

After that she went straight to that place without giving her mom or dad one look, she could already feel it strangely calming aura. It wasn’t a big shrine, but it was enough for her to get inside and sat herself on the bright wooden floor. Two big red pillars outside the shrine and four of them inside held the place together. Dahyun knew it soon would be dark outside as she always spent a lot of time here, so she lighted up the few stone lanterns and began to search for her book inside her bag. She wasn’t usual the type to read books, but this was the only thing that could distract her right now. Immediately she reached for it when she found it and lied down next to her favorite spot in this whole shrine.

The big fox statue, made of stone, in middle of this whole shrine. She knew the stories her mother and her dad always told her about this place. Their secret family story which had something to do with that fox, but honestly Dahyun never really cared about those phantasy stories. Who the heck believed in fox spirits in the twenty-first century? Definitely not Dahyun. Therefore she never really listen to her mother’s warning, that something ‘special’ could happen when she wasn’t careful about her words in it.

_____

A few hours passed as she was deep thriving into story in the book. It wasn’t very exciting but enough to keep her going. Until one specific line.

‘ _And then she finally put all her strength together to call her out for a date’_

“God damn it! Why is everyone having a better life then me?!” She shouted and threw the book, out of frustration, across the room. Without giving much attention to where she threw it and sadly it directly hit the fox statue. Dahyun jumped up and stood inside the shrine, looking at the stone sculpture she just hit, maybe waiting for anything special to happen. But even after a little while nothing happened. However Dahyun remembered all the warning her mom once told her, so maybe this could be her chance, maybe somehow her life would change, maybe this fox family spirit thing could help her problems.

“Can you hear me?” She started asking and stared directly at the statue.

“If this freaking fox shit is true then help me! I thought you are supposed to give out family luck, so where is my luck, huh?! Come on give me the strength to finally talk freely!” She paused between her screaming and took a little bit air inside so she could get out her frustration even more.

“I hate this. I hate this all so fucking much, why can’t I just confess to her?” The silver haired woman shouted and began to get angrier and angrier inside this usual holy and peaceful place, which she used since she was a kid. But how stupid was she to really think something magical would happen. She facepalmed herself and shook her head after waiting for something that would never come. She was just glad no one saw her do this kind of stuff. If she wasn’t embarrassed enough before then she definitely would be right now.

After rolling her eyes one last time for waiting another useless second she decided to go home. It was already late and her phone showed at least fifteen messages and three missed calls from Chaeyoung. If she wanted to sleep at least a little bit tonight then she should soon get home and get all the scolding from Chaeyoung over her. While stepping out of the shrine and almost leaving it completely, she noticed that her bag was somehow lighter than before.

“Argh!” Dahyun groaned loudly as she noticed she forgot her book inside. Angrily she stomped back and went inside to get the book out of this freaking shrine but as soon as she went in, her mouth was left open. Her book lied on the ground, on that place it fell, at the place she hit the fox statue.

The fox statute that _isn’t_ there anymore.

“Ok….what the fuck?” Dahyun talked to herself, not really accepting that this is true. How the heck could a freaking stone statue be gone just after a few seconds she left. There was no way a thief could be that fast. But she didn’t accept anything other in her mind. She didn’t allow her thoughts to think about anything magical. There was no way that could be true.

Ignoring her suddenly raced heartbeat the silver haired girl moved forward, trying to get the book on the ground with her slightly trembling hands. But as soon as she tried to grab it, it suddenly moved back. Was this some kind of cat and mouse game now? That can’t be happened right now, maybe she was dreaming and didn’t notice it? But after pinching her hand and feeling the pain she was still there, half sitting on the ground to grab the book.

“Okay….” Dahyun began to get confused, this was all too bizarre to be real. So again, she was about to grab that book that she needed and put it in her bag, but the same thing repeated. The book was dragged away from something Dahyun couldn’t see. First she started to think maybe Chaeyoung found out and was pranking her right now, but there was just no way her mom would mention this shrine and the tiny woman definitely would never come here on her own.

“Damn…Chae will never believe this happened.” Dahyun spoke out her thoughts, mostly to calm herself down from all those strange things. That was enough for her, she didn’t need that kind of stuff anymore, so the book wasn’t her main priority anymore. She wanted to leave, she just wanted to get way from this weird place. However as soon as she turned and walked into the direction of the exit, something hit her. Something hard hit her head hard.

“Ow!” She yelled out in pain and moved around, seeing the book, that was a few meters away before, suddenly directly behind her.

“What the fu-“ Before the tiny girl could speak out her confused and panicked words she was distracted by something else.

Or better said by _someone_ else.

As she slightly looked up from the book and into the direction it came from, she meet eyes with a woman, sitting on the ground with a bright grin on her face.

“That’s for throwing it at me, I guess we are even now.” The woman before her said with a teasing tone in her voice. But right now Dahyun couldn’t really focus on what she said, she was too freaked out about her being here at all.

“W-Who the fuck are you?!” Dahyun screamed and let her eyes stay wide open. When she walked in this woman was definitely not there and this shrine was way too small to hide her anywhere. So where the fuck did she came from? That woman in front of her stood up slowly and squeezed her eyes a little with a big frown.

“Damn, do you people always scream that loud? You know my ears are more sensitive than your humans.” She pouted while saying it but this only made the tiny woman more freaked out.

“Humans-“ Right at the moment she wanted to finish her words she looked directly at the strange woman and couldn’t believe her eyes.

How did she not notice that at first?

On top of her blond, fluffy looking hair, were two big fox like ears starting to twitch. They were coming out right on her head and had the same bright, blond color of her hair. Her blue and shiny eyes were staring directly at Dahyun’s and squeezed together when the said woman started to grin. That smirk also revealed her slightly bigger canine teeth’s, that didn’t look human at all. And on top of that, if this wasn’t enough to make Dahyun loose her words, she also had a big, very fluffy looking, blond tail, that also was similar to a fox.

For a moment both woman were just staring at each other. Dahyun kinda loosing herself in her big blue eyes while she watched her ears twitch whenever the woman tilted her head slightly to the side. Obviously waiting for the tiny girl to say something.

“Okay, whatever weird cosplay freak you are, please get out of here.” Dahyun stated, not believing all of this and hoping her thoughts were right, that this creepy woman was just having a mental problem or something. But again the blond woman just giggled, rolling her eyes a little and then suddenly pointing her index finger in the direction Dahyun’s book was lying at. While fixing her stare to the book now, cause the woman pointed at it, Dahyun waited. And something she totally did not expected happened.

The book was moving on its own. It was circling around the floor. When the silver haired girl looked, totally weirded out and confused, up to the other one, she saw that the hand movements resembled the same movements the book did. Her glare went back from the book to her hand, again and again, watching something happening that as so unbelievable that no one would ever accept it to be true, just like Dahyun.

“Can a human do this?” The weird woman smirked and when Dahyun didn’t listen to her words and just kept on looking on the moving book, she giggled a little.

She knew humans were fascinated by those things, things that they couldn’t understand cause they couldn’t do it. And what they couldn’t do was amazing for them. But she didn’t have all day to keep her entertained, so she lifted her finger up a little more and hit the silver haired girl with the book again. This time right in her face. Dahyun stumbled back and the sudden attack and held her hand over her now hurting nose.

“What the hell?!”

“Sorry couldn’t help myself. So do you believe me now?”

“That you are a weird cosplay freak who wants to prank me? Sure. So where are the hidden cameras?” Dahyun still held onto her nose, looking around the shrine for any moving cameras, if there is one then she would notice them now. But there wasn’t anything. Not a single signs of hidden cameras, or her best friend suddenly coming out to tell her she pranked her, there was just nothing. Nothing then her and this weird woman who rolled her eyes annoyed.

“Man, you humans are getting more and more tiring each century.” Without a warning the woman walked towards Dahyun, coming closer to her, pushing her almost against the wall when the tiny girl tried to step back. She was only a few centimeters away from Dahyun’s face and suddenly closed her eyes to push her own head slightly forward.

Oh god, was she trying to kiss her? What the hell should she do now? Dahyun panicked and felt how her breath started to hyperventilate and her face changed it color back to the tone it had a couple hours before. However when she waited for a kiss to happen nothing came, the woman opened her eyes again and laughed at Dahyun’s red cheeks.

“You smell good.” She winked and stepped back again, knowing that Dahyun would probably pass out if she continued being this close.

“So how can I help you?” The woman asked and for the first time smiled normally at Dahyun, not any kind of teasing or ironic look in her eyes.

“W-What do you mean?” Dahyun stuttered and finally let her hands down to reveal a slightly red nose but nothing bleeding.

“Well you called me, you said you need my help. So what is it?” Even if the woman tried to explain it more the other couldn’t understand what she meant with that, she was just confused at every word the blond one used.

This all made no sense. And to be honest, she had enough of this weird conversation. So the silver haired girl did the only thing she knew of when she was in a strange situation.

______

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could out of the shrine, thru the woods and back to her house. Not one time looking back, hoping that this was either just a weird dream or the woman would never come back. When she finally was able to pull the door handle down she was met with her mother’s concerned eyes.

“Hey Chaeyoung was here a few minutes ago and said she couldn’t find you in town and also couldn’t call you. Is really everything fine?” She asked worried.

Especially now with a red nose and her eyes totally horrified it was hard for her to lie. To lie to her mother when she couldn’t explain what happened just now. So she said nothing, nothing at all and went straight to her room. Quickly Dahyun closed her door and locked it as soon as she was inside, breathing hardly against the door and let her hand mess up her hair.

What the hell was that?

But before she could try and figure out an answer or a reason for all this she had the next shock right before her. On her bed was the blond woman lying down with the book she forgot in her hand.

“This is what you call love nowadays?” Dahyun couldn’t answer that question, the only thing she could do when the strange woman was now in her bed, was to scream. She screamed as loud as she could. So loud that not only that strange woman held her fluffy ears on her head covered but also Dahyun’s mother went upstairs and knocked on the door.

“Dahyun? Sweetie is everything alright? Please open up!” Her mom sounded more worried than before and actually Dahyun hated it when she sounded like this, but the biggest reason for her to open the door was now that strange woman. Dahyun unlocked the door and let her mom is, imagen a reaction to that blond one lying on her bed, but instead she just took a look around the room and then stare at her daughter.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, staring at Dahyun’s now totally confused face. The tiny girl pointed at her bed, at the woman still lying in there and slightly smirking at Dahyun’s big eyes. Her other followed that look and also had her eyes fixed on that bed, but her question was nothing what Dahyun expected.

“Your bed? What is with it? Is there a spider? I thought you aren’t scared of them?”

“Mom, what the hell?!

“What?”

“There is a freaking woman lying in my bed!” Dahyun’s mom stared one more time at the bed her daughter pointed at, but she just saw….nothing. There was nothing on it, so why was her daughter freaking out so much.

Dahyun looked defeated, lowering her hand and worrying that she maybe will go crazy, that something is wrong in her mind. And that let the teasing smirk of the blond woman vanish. Sure she loved to mess with humans and freak them out, but this girl looked sad now and she didn’t want to make humans sad. Especially not a cute one like this.

“Sorry but only you can see me.” She said and sat herself up to make her figure a little less threatening.

“W-Why?” Dahyun asked back, staring at the sudden movement of the fluffy ears.

“Why what?” Her mom questioned beside her and didn’t understood what was going on.

“That’s the pact, you called me so only you can see me.”

“What pact, what are you talking about, I don’t get it.”

Dahyun’s mom listened to her daughter’s weird sentences, staring at her eyes that focused on something on the bed that wasn’t there. Until her eyes went big.

She did not….oh god, how many times did she warn her daughter about it? How many times did she yell at her when she was in the shrine? She really thought Dahyun would listen to her, but apparently not and now she was stuck with her. Stuck with the fix spirit of their family. The famous fox spirit that loved to tease humans and brought Dahyun’s great, great grandma together with her great, great grandpa.

“Don’t tell me you asked Sana for something.” Her mother sighed and already had her hand pushed before her forehead.

“Sana?”

“Is it a blond woman with blue eyes, a big blond tail and two fluffy ears? Looking like a fox?” She asked and Dahyun couldn’t figure out how she described that woman so perfectly if she just said she didn’t saw her. How was she describing her so good then? But still she nodded slightly, at least her description was right.

And that only let out an even louder sigh of her mom. She stared at her daughter’s bed, not visible seeing the fox spirit, but knowing she was there. Her mother and her grandma told her enough how she looked like, how she acted and how she loved to mess with humans. She always listened to her mothers scolding not to talk in the shrine, and only visiting it once a month. Making sure Sana wouldn’t feel neglected but also not spending too much time there in case she would accidently talk. But obviously her daughter didn’t listen to that.

“What did you ask her?” She demanded an answer from her daughter as her voice sounded more serious then before, she knew Sana was actually dangerous even if she was supposed to protect their family, she was still a fox spirit and foxes were dangerous creatures. Dahyun tried hard to remember what she said in frustration few minute before and could only stumble an answer, telling her mom what she said. Her mom began to stare at the bed again, squeezing her eyes a little and starting to look more serious.

“Ok, you will help her with that, but then you will be gone again, right?” She asked, knowing that Sana would hear her and waited for her daughter to tell her what she said.

“She nodded.” Dahyun answered slowly and stared at her mother with worried eyes. If this all was true….then she fucked up big this time.

“Ok, listen to me Dahyun. Sana is now bond with you. Her task is to get you the courage you asked for and help you get the girl.” Her mom said, pausing between her words a little. Dahyun never told her that she liked girls, that she was actually gay. Obviously because her family was very religious, but to be honest, her mom was the type of people who believed more in love then actual things written down. If there was a god, then he would like to see Dahyun happy, even if it was with a girl. She gave Dahyun a small kiss on her forehead to make sure she understood that her mother had nothing against it, before she turned back to her serious voice and added the last few tips.

“The important thing is, let Sana do the things, only ask her questions. Never, really NEVER say the words ‘I wish’, that is exactly what she wants and it will only get you in trouble. Fox spirits love to turn around you wishes, so if you for example wish for Jokbal she would probably drop a whole living pig on you head.”

“That would be fun, wouldn’t it?” The woman called Sana said between and laughed out at her mother’s tips.

That woman was truly perfectly trained to be with fox spirits, but Sana actually liked her. She was the only one who visited her once a month so that Sana wouldn’t be too alone, even if she didn’t talked to her. She also never truly saw the blond fox spirit as well as Dahyun’s grandma or her great grandma, but all those descriptions of Dahyun’s great, great grandma were enough for this whole family to keep it going. Everyone knew how she looked like even without actually witnessing her. And now Dahyun was the next one, the one in their family to have fallen for her game.

“So…so you are truly saying I’m stuck with a freaking fox spirit now? I-I mean….isn’t that all way too crazy?” Dahyun tilted her head, looking from the woman back to her mom, still not believing all this, but her mother just nodded.

“Well you are the one who chose not to listen to me, sweetie. And now you have to get thru this, but don’t worry she can’t truly hurt you, just remember to never wish for something and this all should go by soon.” Her mom gave Dahyun one last look before she glared towards the bed, where the woman was lying but she didn’t actually see her. She bowed slightly before nothing and stared at the place with a serious expression.

“Please take care of my daughter.”

And with that she left the room, giving her daughter time to get to know the fox spirit more.

It took them a while to finally start a conversation. Sana was just sitting there and staring at the young girl with silver hair, looking at her from head to toe, totally checking her out. On the other hand there was Dahyun, who was still totally confused about everything, but also slowly giving in that this wasn’t just in her imagination and was true. How else could there be a woman in front of her that had a freaking fox tail and two pointy ears. The tiny woman started to do her first steps after so long and didn’t go towards her bed but instead chose the chair beside her table as her sitting place. That had a raised eyebrow of Sana as a result.

“You still uncomfortable, huh?” She teased and Dahyun only nodded slowly. One roll of her eyes and Sana started to ask the same question she already did again.

“Now tell me, what can I do for you, why did you summon me?” The blond woman placed her chin on one backside of her hand and let the elbow rest on her overlapped leg, clearly waiting for a long story to be told.

“I-I like someone.” Dahyun started but this already earned a groan from the fox.

“Can you be a little more specific, there are a lot of _someone’s_ out there.”

“It’s one of my classmates, Im Nayeon. I’m in love with her since middle school….but I never had the courage to talk to her about it.” Dahyun looked at the ground, a little ashamed. “Actually I never talked to her.”

“So it’s a girl? Interesting, I like this century.” The fox answered and slowly started to lick over her underlip, which tensed Dahyun up a little.

“Okay, so my mission is getting you together with her, right? Doesn’t sound so troublesome, bet we are ready by tomorrow.” She giggled softly and suddenly stood up. Her eyes changed from her focus on Dahyun to her room. She stared at every little thing that was inside and tilted her head a lot. Stopping at some photos that Dahyun had from herself and Chaeyoung only to smile at them. Maybe she wasn’t that bad. Maybe she truly could help Dahyun.

“Another question, why that hair?” She changed to view Dahyun and pointed at her silver hair, kinda looking disgusted. Dahyun’s earlier thoughts were vanished completely.

“I- she likes the color silver.” The young girl admitted and already expected a loud laugh from Sana, but even after a while, it didn’t happen. She just stared at her again, as if she was about to change her whole life, which she definitely was. Dahyun didn’t remember when she fell asleep or how she even fell asleep with that weird woman in her room.

______

But when the sun began to tickle her nose and even the constant turning around didn’t do anything against it, she gave up and slightly opened her eyes. And the thing she hated the most was happening. She woke up only one minute before her alarm. Wow, what a great start to this day. Slowly she moved up and began to sit in her bed, rubbing her eyes to get the sleepiness out of her head.

She never was someone who liked to stand up early, but having the imagen of a freaky woman watching her made her instincts do otherwise. However when she looked around the room, searing in every corner or possible way for her, she wasn’t there. Sana was nowhere to be found.

Dahyun began to frown and scratched her head a little, maybe this all was just a stupid dream. But a very realistic dream. She sighed at herself as she went to the bathroom and saw how she looked like. Destroyed hair and a face that looked like she died ten times. That was definitely not a look she wanted to use and impress her crush. A little bit of cream, makeup and a styling of her hair was enough to get her at least a little bit courage for this day.

Quickly she went down to the kitchen, kissing her dad goodbye as he went off to work and sat herself next to her mother on the breakfast table. It took her mom a while before she said her first words and just watched Dahyun eating her pancakes.

But at the end Dahyun figured out that her so called dream wasn’t one after all.

“So how is Sana to you?” Her mom asked and crashed all hopes that this weird woman wasn’t real in Dahyun’s head.

“She was actually nice…but I can’t find her anywhere now.” Her daughter answered and looked around the kitchen. But even in here the fox woman was nowhere to be found, she was just gone.

“That’s normal, you were asleep. A fox spirit won’t spend 24/7 with you, she is probably in her world right now and waits till you go to school to appear.” Dahyun’s mom explained and gave the tiny woman another headache with that, too many information’s in too less time.

“Her world?”

“Yes, every magical creature lives in that world, it’s just like ours only that it’s for those creatures.”

“Ahh, sounds logical.” Dahyun’s ironic tone wasn’t unheard as she was trying to play this all off cool, she didn’t need another breakdown, last night was enough. She was just trying to accept the fact that there was truly a fox spirit connected to her.

_____

On her way to school she also didn’t meet Sana and slightly got a little worried, but this passed soon when she saw an angry stomping tiger cub walking towards her.

_Shit,_ she totally forgot about Chaeyoung last night. The tiny girl moved towards her and stopped right before the silver haired one, only to raise an eyebrow, waiting for an apology.

“And?” She angrily scoffed when Dahyun needed a while to figure out an excuse, there was no way she would believe the truth.

“Well….I wanted to call you but my phone was off. I was walking around the park instead of going to town.”

“You weren’t in the park, I was also there to search for you.”

Shit! Now Chaeyoung knew she was trying to search for an excuse, but what was she supposed to say? That she met a fox spirit that was now god knows where? No way. But she also couldn’t lie to her best friend, not when she looked seriously mad and worried. She had to tell her the truth, at least a part of it.

Dahyun sighed and looked sadly to the ground, and then began to tell Chaeyoung about her embarrassing first ‘ _conversation’_ with Nayeon. She expected something teasing from her best friend but the tiny woman just lend her a supportive hand to pat her shoulder, looking at her kinda worried but not angry anymore.

“You know I’m your best friend. You don’t need to lie to me, I’m glad you told me the truth after all. I bet you were really embarrassed but take it positively-“

“How the hell should I take that positively?”

“Nayeon asked about you today.” Dahyun couldn’t quite progress what her friend just said. She heard what was coming out of her mouth but those words just seemed to not make sense in her mind.

There was no way Nayeon would ever ask for her. Why would she even ask for her? To make fun or her? To tease her? There was just no way this could end in a good conversation. Her mouth stood open and she couldn’t really answer her friend’s sudden reveal. Chaeyoung obviously noticed that, so she took the conversation forward even without Dahyun adding anything.

“She asked me how you are doing cause you suddenly disappeared yesterday and also didn’t show up to you other classes. Seems like she was worried about you.”

“Are you for real? Stop teasing me about stuff like that” Dahyun pouted and finally could say something to keep this talk going but her friend just shook her head.

“I’m not teasing you, just go to class and find out yourself.” She requested and Dahyun could see the sparkle in the tiny girl’s eyes, she truly wasn’t lying. Dahyun knew how Chaeyoung looked like when she was lying, she would turn red and start to scratch her chin, but none of this happened. So what she said had to be true.

“Don’t mess it up this time, maybe it’s your only chance.” Chaeyoung giggled as she saw her best friends face when she finally realized it was true, but she couldn’t stay, sadly they never were in the same class so she had to leave her alone again. Like every other day when she had classes with Nayeon.

But maybe this time she wouldn’t be so alone.

As she reached out for the door handle and noticed her hands trembling again she suddenly heard a small giggle behind her.

“Damn you really tense, huh? Go in what should go wrong?” Dahyun turned around to witness the fox woman standing behind her…well or better said floating behind her. Sana’s feet weren’t touching the ground, probably because she didn’t had any shoes on, she was barefoot. And this also made Dahyun giggle a little.

“What?” Sana asked confused on why the tiny woman was suddenly laughing.

“All these pretty dresses and you don’t have shoes on?”

“Hey I’m a fox spirit, did you ever see any foxes with shoes?”

“Well I didn’t, but I also didn’t see any foxes floating around.” Sana rolled her eyes, not wanting to let this conversation go on and just pointed at the door.

“Just go in now, I want to end this stupid task with you.” She said slightly annoyed. In all her years she was in this human world, she never meet such a disrespectful one like this. But thinking deeper she actually did, yeah she definitely met a _human_ that was as confused and disrespectful like Dahyun, but right now she didn’t want to think of her. She had to bring two people together.

Without waiting anymore she kicked the door open to expose Dahyun to the class, not giving her any more moments to fear what was about to happen. All eyes were on the silver haired woman, not only cause she entered with a loud thump of the door, but also cause she was totally frozen and couldn’t move around. And to her misfortune the first one to get up and see if she is okay was none other than the black haired woman that looked so freaking beautiful.

Im Nayeon.

She walked towards the shocked girl and looked at her from head to toe, hoping to find anything that was bothering her to help.

“Are you alright?” She questioned and her worriedness was heard over her quiet tone.

“What are you waiting for, answer her question, are you okay?” Sana said next to her, elbowing the girl a little to get her out of shock.

“No!”

“What?” Nayeon frowned at the sudden answer she didn’t expect.

“Ah, I mean, yes. Yes, I’m okay.” The eyes of the said woman before her brighten and didn’t seem anymore worried, Nayeon smiled at Dahyun and the tiny woman didn’t know what to do after that. This was the first real conversation she had with Nayeon.

“Say hi you idiot!” Sana screamed behind her and couldn’t believe how awkward her client was standing there, she was just too introverted.

“Hi you idiot.” Dahyun followed Sana’s introduction but realized too late that maybe those last words weren’t to say but rather for her.

“Excuse me?” The black haired one frowned before her, not believing what Dahyun just said and only the slap of that fox spirit behind her, facepalming herself, was heard for Dahyun.

“God damn, I guess this will take longer than I thought. Apologize and say you meant yourself with idiot.”

“Ah…I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean you with that….I-I wanted to say hi to you but scolded myself in my head for not doing it sooner.” She stuttered and tried to apologize, her head was definitely becoming red like ketchup right now and she felt the humiliation once again, but this time there was no teacher to end it and also no clock to allow her to run away. The only thing she could do was to stand there and get it over with.

But all the bad thoughts Dahyun had in her mind right now didn’t come true. Nayeon laughed, but it wasn’t a downgrading laugh, it was her genius laugh and let Dahyun finally look up to meet Nayeon’s eyes. She looked happy and her eyes were sparkling.

“You are cute.”

After those words Dahyun’s world stopped for a moment. Did she really just say she was cute? However she couldn’t enjoy those thoughts any longer as Sana rolled her eyes behind the girl and elbowed her again, to get her out of dreamland.

“T-Thanks.”

“I saw how embarrassed you were yesterday and I’m sorry for that. It was pretty clear you wanted to talk with me but I know what kind of image I give.” Nayeon said and the other girl didn’t really understood what she meant with that.

“Image?”

“I know a lot of people here think I’m a bitch, and I also know that I sometimes give this vibe, but I’m not. If you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch.” She offered and Dahyun nodded so quickly that her head was about to rip off.

After a bright smile of Nayeon, Miss Irene came in and showed everyone with a small look that it was time to sit.

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Sana smirked beside Dahyun’s table and obviously teased her with that, so that Dahyun answered without thinking.

“Shut up!” She scolded but at the same time realized that she was the only one in this classroom to see her. However they all heard what Dahyun said, so that Miss Irene turned around and stared at the tiny girl with a raised eyebrow that immediately intimated everyone.

“What?” She asked with a serious tone.

“N-Nothing….I’m sorry.” Dahyun stuttered and luckily Miss Irene gave in and turned back to focus on writing some things on the board.

“Wow, that woman is hot.” Sana was in shock how beautiful but hot that teacher looked at the same time, totally letting Dahyun beside her know she didn’t care that she was close to getting scolded just because of Sana.

“I like women who can scare others shitless.” She added and Dahyun couldn’t take this blabbering anymore.

“Can you like not talk at all, I want to concentrate on studying.” She whispered, so that lucky only the fox could hear her.

“As if you were studying, you are totally thinking of Nayeon right now, I can see you drooling.”

In an instant Dahyun’s head turned red again, she didn’t know how much blood her head already had got but it was definitely too much these days. Although it helped to stop Sana from teasing. She just floated beside Dahyun and kept her mouth shut, knowing how awkward it would be for this girl when she talked.

And this was the first time she had to think for a moment. Normally she would love to tease every human, she would love to make her embarrassed even more. But something stopped her from doing so, she just couldn’t figure out what it was.

However she quickly forgot about those thoughts as she started to listen to whatever that woman was saying in front of everyone. It somehow amazed her. The same with the things Dahyun wrote on her scribbling block. She didn’t quite understand what it was about, but it looked interesting. All those weird symbols put together in brackets and dashes that let Dahyun solve something.

“What does that mean?” She asked as she couldn’t take her eyes from whatever was written on Dahyun’s paper.

“It’s mathematic, no one actually knows what it means.” She answered annoyed and kept poking her head with the pencil, trying to solve the problem but just couldn’t.

“Then why do you have to learn it if no one knows how to use it?” Sana questioned curious and the tiny girl only shook her head.

“Oh I wish I would know.” Sana kept on asking question that the silver haired one couldn’t answer, she was overwhelmed with those problems herself, so how should she explain it to a fox spirit? She quickly gave it up and focused on studying, not answering Sana’s question which earned a pout of the fox next to her.

Luckily she kept quiet after that and waited until the lesson was over and Dahyun actually really followed Nayeon to the cafeteria as the girl said. Only to see Jeongyeon and Jihyo also coming with them.

______

To call their atmosphere awkward would be an understatement. Dahyun just sat there, terrified at the looks Jeongyeon and Jihyo gave her. They looked as if they wanted to kill her right at the spot. But Nayeon’s gummy and happy smile made her feel a little calmer. And with calmer she meant turning red like a freaking ketchup bottle as she couldn’t hide her giggle at the older girl.

“So, Dahyun, right?” Jeongyeon began and asked for her name which the silver haired girl answered with a name.

“You can calm down, we don’t want to eat you.” Jihyo joked, but Dahyun was too tense to realize it and just stared at her with a horrified expression. Sana, who was floating behind the girl, couldn’t watch it anymore and rolled her eyes before she gave the small girl a little slap.

“That was supposed to be a joke, just laugh.” And the girl did as said, she laughed. She laughed in the most unnatural way Sana had ever heard a human laugh. And by now she realized this would maybe take a little longer than just a day.

“Okay, so want to come to my party this weekend?” Nayeon asked and ignored the awkwardness around her best friends and Dahyun. She wanted to make the girl comfortable and secretly apologize for making her feeling embarrassed yesterday. She knew how her image was, the girl that looked like a princess, the girl that everyone wanted and the bitch that everyone was also afraid of. She saw that Dahyun wanted to talk to her yesterday but couldn’t. Believing that it was because of her image she invited her to her party, without Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s knowing.

The two girls looked at her a little shocked, Nayeon was never the person to invite a complete stranger to her house, let alone on her party.

Dahyun however couldn’t quite believe what was happing. Just one day before she wasn’t able to talk to Nayeon and now she was invited to her party. What was going on?

“Say yes your idiot!” Sana yelled behind her when the young girl didn’t answered her crushes question.

“Yes Idiot!” She almost yelled out and surprised the three girls with her words, also hearing Sana big sigh behind her.

“No, no I didn’t mean it like that!” Dahyun quickly apologized and even if Jeongyeon and Jihyo raised their eyebrows at the weird girl, Nayeon smiled.

“It’s okay. Jeongyeon calls me that all the time, guess that somehow became my nickname.” The oldest girl tried to calm the tension and actually did a pretty good job with her laugh. Even if the two older girls still couldn’t figure out why Nayeon was suddenly so close to this stranger, they were okay with whatever made her happy.

They actually used the free time to chat a little, figuring out that Dahyun doesn’t live far away from Nayeon and that they actually were in the same class since middle school. The silver haired girl even made the others laugh a few times, which was not only to her surprise but also to the fox spirit behind her. She thought Dahyun was a lost case, but when she began to get comfortable she wasn’t that bad at interaction.

She just had to learn how to flirt correctly. And exactly that is what Sana had in her mind with a small smirk that the other girl couldn’t see. That would be a lot fun.

“Well, well, who thought you could actually talk nor-“

“Chaeng!” The fox spirit was interrupted from Dahyun’s loud yell when they both walked thru the hallway of their school. Visibly upset that her human ignored her, Sana pouted, but even this couldn’t stop Dahyun from ignoring her and running straight to Chaeyoung.

“Oh my god, I saw you!”

“Yeah I me too….I mean, I saw her!”

“Tell me everything!” Chaeyoung and Dahyun yelled at each other as if they were standing ten feet away and actually didn’t care that a few people were walking pass them with weird looks.

Sana was behind them and couldn’t understand why they were acting like little kids that just were able to interact with someone they liked, but when she thought about it longer and witnessed how they jumped slightly while giggling at every word, she knew why. They were exactly like this.

“You do know you two look stupid right now.” Sana teased and earned exactly that what she wanted.

“Oh shut up!” Dahyun yelled at her and didn’t realize soon enough that this must look weird for her best friend. And Sana’s smirk after that told her already that was obviously what the fox woman wanted.

“What?” Chaeyoung asked confused when she didn’t know why her best friend just told her to shut up when they were having a happy and, for them, normal conversation.

“No, not you. I meant-“ Before Dahyun could finish her words she shook her head, this would sound stupid. She knew her best friend would never believe her and think she was crazy. So she decided not to reveal it.

“Ah forget it. But you know what the best thing was?” The silver haired girl quickly changed the topic and also Chaeng’s confused expression.

“What?” Both girls were holding hands in excitement when Dahyun finally revealed that she was introduced to Nayeon’s party.

“You gotta be kidding me!”

“No she really wants me there!”

“Oh my god, we have to prepare your clothes and make you look perfect.” Chaeyoung let out an excited high pitched tone that even made the fox laugh behind her. There was always something about humans that made her laugh.

______

The two girls decided to go home together and talk more freely there as the school was closing soon. On their way out of the school’s hall Dahyun suddenly stopped. There was a faint noise that she heard, a noise that she couldn’t put in any category. Chaeng looked at her in confusion and even the fox spirit seemed weirded out.

“Did you hear that?” The fox looked around a little, switching her ears in a position that made it possible to hear every _human_ near them, but she shook her head.

There was nothing there.

So Dahyun avoided Chaeng’s questionable look and continued their way out of school. But still with a feeling that gave her goosebumps.

As if someone was watching her.

Or better said _something_.

When the school was finally empty and no human was left in this building, a thin and elegant looking figure came out of a dark hallway. Her long black hair was shining from the dim light the school gave. But what was far more breathtaking was something else. Not her beauty and also not her smirk.

Her eyes, those eyes that began to shine in a dangerous _red_ light.

“Well that’s going to be interesting.”

And with those small words she vanished into nothingness.


	2. The Light is getting brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of failed tries from Dayhun and Sana they finally make progess in getting Nayeon to appreciate Dahyun.  
> But who is that mysterious other creature that watched them for a while now. And why does she know Sana?

Two days passed.

Two days since Dahyun’s dream, being noticed by her middle school crush, came true. The most memorable day in her life. The moment all her wishes came true and Nayeon finally talked to her and even invited her to a party. The girl she loved invited her to come to her house.

What could be better in her life?

Well….she could be alone in her room right now and not having a fox spirit destroying half of her wardrobe. The fox woman groaned in disappointment after she successfully emptied the tiny girl’s closet and turned to face her with a big frown.

“For real, that’s all?” Sana asked frustrated and Dahyun could just tilt her head in confusion. She didn’t know what was wrong with her clothes. There were a few of her favorite shirts on the ground, especially the white one with Homer Simpson on it was the one she loved to wear when going to a party. _When_ she was going to a party. And the checkered pants are always the first she picks when going somewhere to be comfortable. So what was wrong with them?

“Do you want to be her girlfriend or her housemaid?” Sana added as she noticed Dahyun wasn’t understanding the problem here and literally would have worn one of those while going to her crushes house. The fox began to realize why she didn’t had a girlfriend till now. With a big eye roll she turned to the clothes that laid around the floor and picked one of them up.

“Ok, firstly….for real?” She held up Dahyun’s favorite white shirt and the tiny girl began to shrug.

“You want to be her girlfriend, not her slut right?”

“Hey!” Dahyun immediately interrupted when the fox began to be insulting and surprisingly Sana took it seriously and stopped. She put the shirt back to the ground and shook her head one last time before she faced Dahyun again.

“We are gonna have a shopping trip tomorrow.” With a raised eyebrow Dahyun slowly agreed to it and was instantly interrupted when her phone began to buzz. Slowly she reached for it and looked confused at the name, only to almost drop it in panic. The name on it said Nayeon and she just send her a message.

_‘Hey, I just wanted to give you details about Saturday. I’m excited and happy to see you there :)’_

It wasn’t much, most people would say it was just a normal message, but not for Dahyun. Dahyun could only read the part where Nayeon said she is excited and happy to see her. She was really looking forward to it and the tiny girl didn’t know how to cope with so much excitement and anxiety at once. Obviously the other woman in this room wanted to know why her client just went statue style and peeked behind her to stare at her phone. This girl was really something, being a panic-gay just because of simple words like these. But to be honest, it was kinda cute. However after a few minutes the fox had enough and slightly slapped Dahyun’s head.

“Ow!” The injured girl turned around and rubbed over the place Sana left pain.

“Respond to her, that would make her definitely happy.” She announced and Dahyun had to nod to her request but still held her hand over the little bump that was building.

“What should I write?” Dahyun began to think hard as she didn’t want to mess up this situation, it was the first moment she could ‘talk’ with Nayeon alone. Without Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s protective expression. Not that those two didn’t like Dahyun, they actually laughed a lot with her these passed days, but they still acted protective when it came to Nayeon. But how the hell should she start a conversation with her after what she wrote, how should she respond to that? After a lot of hurtful seconds she finally decided to move her fingers over the screen and typed something in her phone, not without Sana’s sharp stare at whatever she was about to write.

_‘Hello Nayeon._ _Thank you for your information. I am also looking forward to this day. Until then I would like to know how you are doing-‘_

Dahyun wasn’t able to finish her words or do anything afterwards when Sana began to laugh out loud.

“And I thought I was the old one from other centuries. Are you trying to get an audience from the Queen or what?”

“Hey it’s my first time writing to someone else then Chaeyoung!” Dahyun huffed and deleted the message right afterwards.

“Try to be cool.” Sana suggested and the tiny girl began to write whatever _cool_ image came to her mind.

_‘Yoo, cool to know. It will definitely be lit.’_

“You are a lost cause.” Dahyun started to pout and deleted this message as well, sighing loud when she stared at the ceiling and laid down on her bed with a loud thump.

“Try to be less cringe and more sweet.” It was easy for Sana to say such things, to suggest whatever she had in mind, but for Dahyun it was different. She literally had no one else then Chaeyoung to write to, if we she didn’t include her mom or dad, so how should she instantly know what was good.

_Cute_ ….if she wanted cute, then she will get it. With these thoughts Dahyun began to write for the last time.

_‘Hi sweetie, thank you xoxo. I’m also happy to see such an angel like you again ^-^’_

"Ok stop, this really won’t do anything. Just lay it down and don’t write anything.”

With that answer Dahyun smashed her phone to the other side of her bed, luckily it just bounced at the blanket and laid down, not falling against anything hard that would break it. But honesty that was what Dahyun had in mind. She was too embarrassed right now. How could it be that she wasn’t even able to do the simplest things? Sometimes she really wished she had more courage and strength. Slowly she cuddled into her own blanket and began to bury her face inside her hands, feeling how her head turned red and how all her excitement to this weekend was slowly turning to fear.

Of course the fox girl noticed this all and had to sigh once before she came closer to the little girl’s bed. With one hand on Dahyun’s shoulder she started to talk.

“Don’t be so down. It’s just a message and I actually was messing with you a little. You don’t have to be flirty, cool, sweet or anything. Just be normal, just write in a natural way.” A small sniff escaped the silver haired girl and she turned around to face the blond woman in front of her.

“It’s easy for you to say, bet you had thousands of girlfriends already.” That sentence however didn’t earn the respond Dahyun was expecting. She thought the fox would tease her again, say anything that mocked her or do her wink. But nothing like this happened, it was rather the opposite. Her ears didn’t twitch like normally and also her teasing smirk was suddenly gone. If Dahyun didn’t think this fox was just a teasing mess she really would thought she looked sad right now.

“Look, you don’t have to respond today. Tomorrow is Friday, you will see her at school anyways and can talk. And then we make you look super good for Saturday so you will get your girl and I can finally finish this stupid task.” Without letting Dahyun the chance to say anything she just vanished before the tiny girls eyes and left her with a heavy feeling heart.

\-------

Why was she suddenly sorry for this fox spirit that she actually wanted to leave as soon as possible? Sana just wanted to leave this stupid human world as fast as she could. She always hated it to be there, she just wanted to mess with those humans and have her fun. But right now she wasn’t having fun. So why should she stay there? This girl would have her crush on this weekend, she would make sure of it. She sighed loudly after laying in her own bed. This world wasn’t so different from the humans, it was just filled with memories that didn’t let go of Sana.

Her eyes glared at a picture next to her, a picture that let the memory of one specific woman never go. One specific _human_. However with this picture not only happiness and love came, but also sadness and pure anger. And then it hit her. When she left the human world and went to the spirit world, a small shiver overcame her body. A shiver that somehow felt familiar. But she shook those thoughts out of her mind immediately. This couldn’t be true, it would just be too coincidental.

There was no way _she_ was at the same place Sana was.

\-----

At the same time Dahyun laid in her bed, not knowing what to do when nothing made her fall asleep. Her mind was too full of thoughts to calm down and wouldn’t let her close those heavy eyes. She lived with this fox girl for a few days now, avoiding every weird situation with Chaeyoung when the tiny girl just assumed her best friend started to talk to herself. However in this time she was also able to talk to her crush, no not only talk to her, she freaking was invited to her house.

That could be taken as a date, right? And this happened just after she appeared, since Sana was here her life became a rollercoaster. She just had to figure out if the end was a high place to fall deep or just the start to get even higher. So she took this all into her own hands for once and searched for her phone again.

_“Hey, thank you. I’m also very excited :)’_

\-----

“So you just messaged her on your own? God they grow up so fast.” Sana was floating next to Dahyun and wiped a fake tear out of her face. Dahyun just gave a sigh as an answer and tried to ignore her, but how could someone ignore a flying fox girl next to them?

“Can you like not embarrass me in public? It’s embarrassing enough that Chaeyoung thinks I’m talking to myself.” Dahyun began to talk but her face quickly turned red when Sana just grinned and she turned her head to a man who was standing next to the silver haired girl on the bus station.

“You really love to make me suffer, don’t you?” The young girl whispered when she stepped a few meters away, avoiding the confused and weirded out glare of that man.

“I have to make my time here worth it, don’t I?” The fox countered and slightly let her tongue show which the other just shook off with a shrug. What was she, a seven year old girl in kindergarten to stick her tongue out?

“Anyways, Chaeyoung will come along with us to go shopping, so please try to be a little less obvious.”

“Hey it’s on you if she thinks you are weird, you are the one who responds. I just talk to you so she doesn’t hear me.”

“Right….” Dahyun didn’t know how to argue with her anymore as it seems like the woman had a counter to everything she was saying so she decided again to try and ignore her, which finally worked. After the bus arrived, she sat as far as she could from the same man that was still confused. Luckily the bus drive didn’t take so long and quickly she was back at the place she could call hell or heaven. Because it was the place her beloved angel was in but also cause it still was school.

And like always the same girl, her best friend, greeted her as the first one. The tiny girl was waiting in front of the gate and waved to the silver haired as fast as she could, grinning brightly when she was finally noticed by Dahyun.

“Hey! Are you ready for our shopping tour afterwards? We make Nayeon jaw drop on your beauty.” Chaeyoung yelled a little too loud for Dahyun liking so she quickly brought her palm to her best friends mouth to cover it.

“Idiot, keep it down.” The older one whispered and the other just started to giggle.

“You still so tense about it, just chill.”

“I can’t just chill when tomorrow is the big day.”

“Yeah because tomorrow my baby will finally have a girlfriend, god you grew so fast!” The tiny girl mumbled under her friends hand and accidently let Dahyun slip out words that made this whole morning even more awkward.

“Why is everyone telling me I grew?!”

“Everyone?”

“….ah forget it. Let’s go in.” While going in all Dahyun could hear was the fox girls giggle as she was amused how uncomfortable the girl could get whenever she was caught talking to her.

It became like a little game for Sana to tease every human she had to help and for the past few centuries she was especially looking forward to do this to Kim family members. The Kim’s weren’t the first family she ever had and it definitely wouldn’t be the last, but those humans were obviously the funniest till now.

When the time came were Chaeyoung and Dahyun had to part their ways again, the younger girl patted her best friends shoulder supportive and smiled brightly.

“Talk to her today a little. After school, meet me in the mall then we make you the hottest girl she has ever seen.” The tiny girl kept on grinning as she walked farer and farer away till Dahyun couldn’t see her anymore.

“You really have a great friend.” She heard a voice beside her and obviously it was the fox girl she tried to ignore for the past few minutes. But what she said now was nothing to ignore, it was something normal. So the silver haired girl decided to keep this conversation going.

“Yeah she really is the best. I knew her since kindergarten and we were inseparable from the start.” She smiled happily while telling Sana her past memories she had with Chaeyoung. Whenever Dahyun felt alone or weird this girl was always on her side. They could call each other sisters already on how tight their bond was. They could tell each other every secret without regretting it, always getting support on both ways.

And then Dahyun’s smile started to slowly fade. Right….they always told each other everything, they didn’t had any secrets….until now. But this was different, she couldn’t even imagen what Chaeyoung would say when she told her there was a fox spirit floating next to her, who again had this little smirk on her face.

“Why haven’t you ever invited her to my shrine? I thought you were close?”

“Wait, how do you know she was never there?” Sana rolled her eyes, she knew Dahyun was taking a while before getting things but she thought her mom had explained everything already. Which wasn’t the case.

“I can see everyone who comes into my shrine, but I can’t hear them. It’s like watching a film without sound. Until one wrong formulated sentence summons me to help.” She explained and teased on Dahyun’s unusual way to call for her.

“Okay I get it, I’m dumb, thanks.” The tiny girl pouted and walked to her class, ignoring Sana stare after that. But the fox quickly shook her head and followed, she definitely had the wrong thoughts right now and her mind was playing with her. There was no way she found a _human_ cute.

Finally coming to her class she saw the black haired girl of her dreams waving at her happily and signed with that to come closer. Dahyun being Dahyun froze on the spot so the Sana gave her a little kick and let her stumble forward. Which accidently ended in her lousing balance and dropping on the ground. Her mind started spinning a little while the fall was too hard for her body to ignore and she needed a while to overcome it. Only to open her eyes again with the black haired woman right before her face.

“Dahyun are you okay?!” Nayeon screamed in her face and the tiny girl quickly jumped up from the floor and sat herself on a chair.

“Y-Yeah, it’s okay.” She stuttered and looked into Nayeon’s worried eyes. Great, this day started so well and now this. If she could she would insult the blond girl next to her right now. But she couldn’t, so she kept on a straight face and let the slight pain pass.

“Are you really okay, you still look pale?” Nayeon asked again as she still couldn’t believe she recovered from that fall quickly as it really looked hurtful how she face forward fell on the ground.

“Nah, that just my natural skin color. Imagen how long it takes to convince doctors I’m okay.” The tiny girl giggled and after her words she thought she saw the most beautiful thing in her life. Nayeon started laughing at her joke. Her head slowly tilted back and her mouth was open wide, while her eyes were squeezed together. And the sound, the tone that came out of her mouth while doing those actions, was so adorable and cute that Dahyun felt like she was making an angel laugh.

“You are really funny, Dahyun.” Nayeon was able to say between her laughs and only now the tiny girl also noticed how two short haired one behind the girl of her dreams kept on giggling. She was not only able to score with that joke on Nayeon but also at Jeongyeon and Jihyo, which was an important thing. If those two didn’t like Dahyun then her getting closer to Nayeon would probably be impossible. So she silently gave herself thumbs up in her thoughts. Sadly she couldn’t add anything on her joke when Miss Irene came in and all to take their places and focus on the lesson.

\-----

However it ended sooner than Dahyun thought and she was already finished with packing her things and meet Chaeyoung, when suddenly her eyes locked with Nayeon’s. The young girl was standing next to her and waited till she was fully finished with putting her things inside her bag before she smiled at her.

“Do you have something important to do today?”

“Well I wanted to buy a few clothes for tomorrow, mine at home aren’t really for…partying.” Dahyun admitted and Nayeon couldn’t hide a little giggle at that.

“We can go together if you want.” Nayeon offered and without thinking much the tiny girl nodded hectically. Going shopping with her crush? What would be better than that? Right, nothing.

To Dahyun’s little disappointment she also invited Jeongyeon and Jihyo to join them but after all she was just glad to do at least something with Nayeon. They started to walk out of school and the silver haired girl was the first who went straight to the road side that would lead them to the city, when suddenly the black haired one called her name. She waved at the tiny girl and pointed at a big car next to her, clearly with the intention to drive instead of walking. Dahyun couldn’t really do much against it so she agreed. Holding her elbow with one hand she moved closer to Nayeon to view the car in a better light. And now it was actually an insult to call it a car. It was much bigger than a car. It wasn’t a limousine but close to one.

Dahyun had to swallow hard, she actually never sat in such a big car. Her mom and dad always had small cars, cause why would they need a big one if only her father was driving it once in a while, so sitting inside this one would test Dahyun a lot. The first thing that was weird for her was that she didn’t open the door and neither did Nayeon, Jeongyeon or Jihyo. It was a man in a black suit that held the door open for the girls to enter.

“Thanks, Eric.” Nayeon smiled happily and everyone including Dahyun went in. Only for Dahyun to try and not leave her jaw wide open. This car looked awesome from the inside. It really showed that Nayeon came from a very, very rich family.

“You look like an idiot, do you want to lose the chance you have right now?” A voice turned up and by viewing everyone’s mouth Dahyun knew it wasn’t from one of them, but more from the girl sitting next to her with her big fluffy tail wrapped around her waist to also sit on the seat.

_Do not talk with her_. Dahyun thought to herself and tried to avoid Sana’s monologues on how pretty the car looked like.

She knew already that the fox tried to embarrass her even more, so not talking to her was harder then she thought. Luckily Nayeon was a good distraction.

“You look a little tense, is everything alight?” She asked worried as Dahyun didn’t notice she was squeezing her eyes together to avoid Sana.

“Y-Yeah, I just don’t like driving that much, I have a little anxiety from it.” Dahyun lied and ignored the loud laugh of Sana next to her who couldn’t believe she was already lying to her crush.

“Oh god, I’m sorry! I should have asked before dragging you inside!” The black haired girl yelled out and moved closer to the tiny woman. Only to make her gay-panic worse than she ever had one. Nayeon was grabbing Dahyun’s hand and hold on it tight.

“Here I will hold your hand till we are there, it will only take five minutes.” And god damn did those five minutes take long. They were probably the longest five minutes Dahyun has ever had in her life. It felt more like hours in which she tried so damn hard not to sweat and disgust Nayeon, cause her body was really heating up by the touch of Nayeon long and delicate fingers. She knew they were talking about something right now and said a few things, but Dahyun couldn’t focus. She had no idea what to do when her heartbeat raced till inhuman speed and she felt like passing out.

What she however also didn’t notice was what Sana saw. The fox spirit saw how Nayeon every now and then glared to Jeongyeon and looked if the tall girl was viewing her. And she definitely didn’t like how the girl was acting. But instead of saying something she felt a small goosebumps again, the same shiver she felt while crossing over from the human to the spirit word. A shiver that dangerously seemed familiar.

Gladly for all involved in the car situation the ride ended soon and the man named Eric opened the door for the girls to step out.

“I will call you when we are finished and you can pick me up.” Nayeon said and Eric nodded.

“What should I tell your father and mother about what you are doing?” He asked and for a quick moment Nayeon’s smile seem to fade.

“Just tell them I’m having a little study session with Jeongyeon and Jihyo.” The woman lied and Eric nodded again, ignoring that he had to deliver a lie to Nayeon’s parents. But he was her butler, so what Nayeon said he was doing. After he vanished far enough Jeongyeon slapped Nayeon slightly over her head.

“Why do you always involve us in your mess, huh?”

“You know them, they won’t believe me unless I’m doing something with you two.” The girl answered and rolled her eyes for a moment before giving Dahyun, who looked slightly confused, a smile.

“Don’t worry, my parents are a little ‘special’ you could say. They don’t like it when I’m spending my free time on stuff like this. They always say our maids can go shopping for us. But as long as one of those idiots are with me they are okay with it.” She teased and immediately earned another slap from both of the girls.

“They are just very protective of you, they love you.”

“Yeah that’s why I can’t even go out in our garden without a maid watching.” Nayeon glared at her friend but quickly shook her head to keep going.

“Okay enough of that, let’s see what we can buy for tomorrow!” She yelled around and dragged the girls into the first store. And then the tiny girl remembered what she actually wanted to do here. Chaeyoung.

“U-Uhm sorry but I have to call a friend before.” She announced and the three girls turned around to nod. Quickly Dahyun searched for a silent place and called her best friend. Only to notice now how sweaty her hands were. Luckily her best friend picked up after the first try. _‘_

_Dahyun?’_

“Yeah hi it’s me. I’m already in the city and-“

_‘What? How fucking fast are you? I thought I was the fast one.’_

“It’s because Nayeon came with me and we were taken here by her car.”

_‘Wait, you were sitting in the same car as Nayeon? Oh my god!'_

“Shh! Keep it quiet they are here right now!”

_‘Sorry.’_

“Is it okay when we move our meeting to some other day? I think I could get a few points on Nayeon when I’m with her.”

_‘Oh….oh ok! Yeah you right you will get her. It’s ok I also have a lot of things to do for school. Have fun and tell me how it was, and especially how it was after tomorrow!’_

“Thanks, I owe you something!” Dahyun said back and ended the call with that, only to start moving and almost walking inside the fox woman. While tumbling back she faced the woman with a mad stare and noticed that Sana was also staring angrily at her.

“What?” Dahyun asked confused, but Sana just shook her head and kept silence, which really was weird for her. However the tiny girl ignored it and walked back to the three girls that already had a few dresses inside their hands.

“And?” Nayeon asked and Dahyun just explained that she fixed the problem and kept on shopping. Which was much more stressing the she thought. All those dresses and shirts that Nayeon and the others picked were the complete opposite of what Dahyun would ever wear. The first thing that awoke Dahyun’s interest was a plaid shirt. But in exact that moment she wanted to walk towards it she felt a hand on her arm that held her back. Sana.

“You don’t really want to buy this in front of Nayeon, right?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and Dahyun embarrassedly looked to the ground.

“I have no idea how clothes like they want look like.” She admitted and luckily only Sana heard her.

“Ok wait here, I will look for something.” Sana announced and vanished right before Dahyun’s eyes.

However the task Sana gave her, with waiting at the same spot, wasn’t as easy as she thought. Not because of Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo walking in the exact opposite direction, but because of something else. Something she already heard this week. Something that seemed so weird and gave her shivers.

A small giggle.

The same giggle she heard on the first day Nayeon talked to her in the school. The temptation was too high for Dahyun to just stay there, to just ignore that light giggle. So she failed Sana’s task and moved towards the voice. She walked pass the changing rooms and also thru a door that she maybe shouldn’t have entered.

But she didn’t care right now, she wanted to know from who this giggle was coming from as it seemed like it was directed towards her. So she kept her walk till she stood still when only a wall was in front of her but no door in sight. A small sigh escaped her when she gave up and turned around.

And there it was.

Dahyun jumped back at the sudden person before her and had to take a while before calming her heart from having an almost heartattack.

“So you are her new toy, huh?” The voice from earlier said and the sound of her giggle was slightly heard between her words. This was no doubt the same person that laughed at her back at school. And with one last good look at the person right before her Dahyun swallowed hard.

It was a [woman](https://twitter.com/VanessaKohn2/status/1220074982602092551) with maybe the most perfect figure she had ever seen. Her hair was pitch black and tied into two pigtails, while her bangs covered her forehead. But the most breathtaking thing that this woman had was, just like with Sana, her fox like features. Her fluffy ears were the same color as her hair and also her tail was covered in black. But her eyes were the complete opposite of Sana’s. While Sana had warm and lovely blue eyes, this woman had dangerous and lustful looking red eyes, that even shined brighter from the shadow she was coming out of.

Obviously the woman noticed how tense Dahyun was becoming and moved closer to her. Clearly with the intention of making her even more nervous instead of calming her.

“Oh sweetie, there is no reason to be afraid. I won’t hurt you, at least not now.” She smirked and her expression had something on her that seemed so much scarier then any emotion Sana could show her. But before this woman could do more or Dahyun could say anything she vanished right before her eyes.

“Excuse me Miss, but you are not allowed to be here.” A voice woke Dahyun up from her trance and she quickly apologized to the worker and moved back to the shop. While moving out of the places she wasn’t supposed to enter a few clothes were falling on her and she immediately thought it was Sana who finally found something for her.

But sadly one of those dresses fell in front of the silver haired girl and she slipped over it, landing with all things in her hand on the floor.

“Oh god, Miss are you ok?” A worker called out and all eyes were on Dahyun, including Nayeon and her two friends. “Dahyun!” Nayeon yelled and moved closer to the fallen girl and reached out to her hand to help her up.

“Are you ok?” She asked and looked over every body part of Dahyun to make sure nothing is wrong. Dahyun angrily tilted her head and stared at the giggling fox woman on front of her. Sana definitely moved those clothes in front of her feet on purpose. But she immediately regretted that stare when Nayeon slowly moved back.

“No, it’s not because of you! I was just angry at myself right now.” Dahyun tried to save the situation and luckily Nayeon believed her and helped her to pick up the clothes that lied on the ground.

“Wow, you have a good taste.” The black haired girl admitted when she saw what things Dahyun had picked to buy and also Dahyun seemed shocked at her choice of clothes cause it obviously weren’t the things she would have picked.

“T-Thanks.” The silver haired girl stuttered a little when she saw the price on each dresses and had to swallow hard. This would cost her her entire money for this month, great.

“Then I see you tomorrow!” Nayeon yelled outside the car when they finished their shopping trip and drove Dahyun to her house.

The tiny girl walked into her room and laid the dress she bought today on the ground, staring at it while thinking. How the hell are clothes like these so expensive? It was just a black dress with shorts that was actually very high up and didn’t even reach her knee. On top of that were her arms only covered from a transparent material and the big belt, that costs almost the same as the entire dress, was also not what Dahyun usually would have chosen. And to be honest she was worried on how this will look on her.

“This day wasn’t so bad at all, right? You had a lot of chances to talk to her. I guess after tomorrow my work will be finished.” Sana announces when she suddenly appeared in Dahyun’s room after disappearing in Nayeon’s car when the tiny girl wouldn’t even spare a look at her. Dahyun just huffed at the mention of Sana’s words and began to put her clothes bag into her closet after Sana pulled all of them out.

“Not even a tiny sad look? I thought we became friends in this week?” The fox faked a sniff and looked sad to the ground, hoping that she would get a respond from the girl, but nothing then another huff was heard from her.

“Damn you tense, you weren’t that good in ignoring me the last few days.”

“Tell that your friend, she scared the crap out of me.” Dahyun was finally finished with cleaning her room and laid on her bed again, only with glaring at the confused look of Sana.

“Friend?”

“Yeah that black fox with red eyes.” After her description of the said fox girl the other was suddenly silent. Dahyun was worried a little and searched for something to notice in Sana’s expression, but other than big eyes, an open mouth and the rare silence there wasn’t anything. But Dahyun didn’t understand her reaction. This girl was also a fox spirit, so why was Sana so shocked to hear that.

“Dahyun, promise me something.” Sana began to talk with a very tense and serious voice. A voice that the other had never heard the fox use in these days she knew her. She immediately sat on her bed and listened carefully to what Sana had to say.

“Don’t ever talk to her or get to close to her. She is dangerous.” And only with that little sentence she vanished again, not leaving Dahyun one chance to ask about it. Cause Sana couldn’t think straight after what she said. So her mind and body didn’t play with her, she really was here.

_She_ was really back. The woman that destroyed Sana’s only chance of _love_.

\------

Dahyun couldn’t think long about what Sana said or how weird she was acting as she was too nervous about the following day. So nervous that she didn’t sleep at all and was now awake at eight in the morning…on a Saturday. It would take a few hours before Nayeon’s party began and she had no idea how she should spent these hours without freaking out. So she did the only thing she could think of. Trying to change into the clothes she bought.

Surprisingly the dress fit perfectly and wasn’t too lose or too tight. Whatever kind of superpower Sana had, guessing someone’s size was definitely one of them. The belt also actually looked very good on it, the only thing that Dahyun didn’t like about it was…..that the dress wasn’t long enough. Even tho the shorts made it up a little she still didn’t like it. To be honest she would prefer a dress that was way under the knees but this one didn’t even touch them. However she wasn’t able to complain about it when soon afterwards the fox girl stared at her while lying on Dahyun’s bed.

“You look gorgeous.” She said and the tiny girl jumped a little in surprise.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Dahyun yelled back and Sana only giggled again as an answer.

“Come on we have to put a bit of makeup on you.” Sana dragged Dahyun down from her room to the bath. But before walking inside they passed Dahyun’s mom who immediately knew why Dahyun was holding her hand straight forward and almost stumbled over her steps.

“Be careful with her, Sana.” Miss Kim said and even tho Sana knew she couldn’t see her she nodded and kept on going in a more comfortable speed.

“Ok show me what makeup things you have.” The fox said and Dahyun pulled out everything she bought one day, also with the intention to be noticed by Nayeon, but the only thing that happened was Chaeyoung laughing her soul out, cause the girl had no idea how to put on make-up.

This was maybe one of the few times Dahyun was glad Sana was here, she seemed to know all about everything and even the make-up was put on softly by her. For a moment Dahyun thought about how it must look if someone came in and saw flying pencils and powder around her head. And with that as small chuckle escaped her. But not only that, while staring at the blond woman that now was fully focused on making Dahyun look good she had another question in her mind.

Sana asked her so many question, how her life was, how her relationships with other’s were and how she was doing in her life. But Dahyun never asked Sana. She never asked how Sana lived and what she experienced in her long life. To be honest she never even asked how old she was. But this was probably the wrong question to start, which she noticed a little too late.

“How old are you by the way?” Dahyun asked plump and felt how her head turned red again when Sana stopped whatever she was doing and raised her eyebrow at Dahyun.

“Wow, the first question you asked about me and it had to be something like this, for real?”

“Sorry…if you don’t-“

“I honestly don’t know.” Sana interrupted Dahyun’s apology and kept on putting some color on the pale girls face.

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah, I lived for a very long time now. I know some dates of the twelfth century but also about the seventh. So I don’t actually know how old I am. The only thing I know is when other spirits are older or younger, we can kinda sense that.”

“Is she older then you?” Sana kept quiet after Dahyun question and just concentrated on making Dahyun look perfect for tonight. But the tiny girl wouldn’t let go of it so easily.

“Why don’t you like her? Is she really that dangerous?” With a sigh Sana put the things in her hand to the side and stared directly at the young human.

“There are things that can’t be talked about. Things that hurt to speak out. All I can say is that this woman isn’t like other fox spirits. She doesn’t want to help humans, she wants to hurt and properly kill them.” The fox girl’s serious tone wasn’t unheard and Dahyun had to take a while before calming down when she felt her body tense up. She was probably looking death in the eye yesterday.

“I don’t get it, so there are good and bad spirits?”

“Kinda. You know the place you awoke me?”

“You mean the shrine?”

“Yep, that’s actually also the place I leave to the spirit world and come back. I don’t know if you knew it but you mother came very often to clean the shrine and made sure I like it.” The fox continued to explain and waited for Dahyun’s reaction on every word to know if the human understood it.

“Those shrines are our life, our heart, our pride. Whatever family cleans it and cares for it will be protected by the spirit that belongs to that shrine. The woman you meet also had a shrine.”

“ _Had_?”

“She didn’t only had a family, she had an entire village that cared for it, that loved her, that put on a smile on her face every day.” Dahyun noticed how the fox suddenly was lost in her memory and also had a slight smile on her face, until that smile vanished completely and turned into a cold and tense face again.

“But while having a mission she made a small mistake, only a small one that lead to everyone in the village hating her. They hated her so much that they destroyed her shrine.”

“But didn’t you say the shrine is a spirits heart-“

“Yeah and that’s exactly what they destroyed. They destroyed her. Without a shrine she wasn’t able to come back to the spirit world and was locked into the human world. And that drove her crazy. She began to hate on everything and especially human. I guess you can figure out what happened to that village after that.” Sana said and stared at the young human with an unpredictable look, but Dahyun knew what she meant. _This village doesn’t exist anymore._

“So I say it again, stay away from _Momo_.” And with that Sana was back at putting whatever on Dahyun’s face.

And this actually took its time.

After a few hours of talking about nonsense cause both woman just wanted to avoid a tense talk like before, Sana finally laid the makeup things to the side and stared at Dahyun for a while. The fox didn’t say anything while focusing on the others face and for a while the other thought the fox has lost her words. She was literally just staring at her with a slightly open mouth. But Sana also noticed her tense body and the heartbeat that became stronger. Just like it happened in this week already and she didn’t like that. There was no way….no way she liked this human! So she tried to overplay her weird feeling and began to talk.

“Y-You look beautiful.” She stuttered slightly and it was actually the first time Dahyun had heard Sana stutter. The usual teasing and giggling woman was stuttering while viewing her face. The silver haired girl stood up after Sana didn’t add anything and stared at her reflection inside the mirror. And Sana was right. She looked beautiful. Sana didn’t use a lot of makeup, she tried to leave it natural and the tiny bit of pink eye shadow and lipstick was putting her expression to a breathtaking one. This probably was the reason for Sana’s loss of words.

Luckily they didn’t had to have this awkward moment for long as the day passed quicker than they thought after hours of making Dahyun look good and the little talk about Sana’s past.

“So, are you ready?” Sana asked when Dahyun began to shiver not only cause of the coldness outside Nayeon’s house but also because she stood directly before Nayeon’s house. Let’s check on it. Her body was shivering, her heartbeat was killing her almost and her mouth wasn’t able to reveal a tone from her voice cause of anxiousness. To put it clearly, nope, she wasn’t ready. The fox rolled her eyes next to her, seeing how Dahyun actually was about to walk back and use any kind of excuse to not being able to come. But the fox had enough of all this mess with that human and gave her a hard slap.

“Come on, you gonna do it!” She yelled while Dahyun stumbled forward and like so many times in the past hours she couldn’t hold her balance and fell over.

“Why are you always doing that!” Dahyun angrily yelled while turning around and staring at the fox with anger in her expression. But the fox didn’t seem to understand what her problem is.

“What?”

“What do you mean what? Because of you I fell again, just like in the store and also while entering my god damn class yesterday!” That answer however made Sana only laugh out again while staring at Dahyun who was slowly getting up from the ground.

“I didn’t make you fall, I just gave you a little push. It was you who stumbled over the step in class and also over the hanger in that store. And also right now over the curbstone.” She pointed at the ground and as Dahyun followed her view she saw that there was really a slight increase on the ground. She really fell over that. And the young girl already knew why she didn’t notice this all. Because her eyesight was so bad.

“Sometimes I really _wish_ I didn’t had such a bad eyesight!” Dahyun yelled at herself and tried to ignore the fact that she embarrassed herself right now in front of the fox. But Sana’s sudden stare and her bright grin let her think about something else.

“Shit! No, Sana I didn’t want to wish-“

“Too late, I gladly fulfill your wish!” Sana interrupted the girl before she could erase her wish and with one snap of her finger the tiny girl suddenly saw everything in a better view. A much better view. She actually could see better. No flying pig on her head or anything bad like her mother said, no she just could see better.

“Thank you.” Dahyun said and smiled while finally being able to walk towards the door. Maybe the sight she got also pushed her courage a little and let her ring the bell in an instant.

\-----

After a few seconds the door opened and one of Nayeon’s friends, Jihyo, came out to greet the girl. Only to stare at her a little surprised.

“Hi, Jihyo.” Dahyun greeted and followed the woman when she mentioned to come in.

“Wow, you really look great.” Jihyo supported Dahyun’s confidence but with the next sentence she broke it down immediately.

“Your glasses look cute too.” And with that she let Dahyun remove her shoes and walked forward to the living room. Leaving Dahyun confused and a little worried back. The silver haired girl turned around, viewing Sana’s smirk and knew instantly it had something to do with her wish. And one look at the mirror next to her was enough to let her know why she suddenly could see better and why the fox smiled so teasingly.

Dahyun had her big and ugly looking glasses on. The glasses she always avoided to wear and hated with all her heart. She quickly tried to remove the glasses but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get them away from her face. It was as if they were glued to her head and nothing could part them from her.

“Sana!” She yelled and stared at the fox woman floating next to her.

“You wanted to have a better sight. So there you go.”

“Remove them now!”

“Nope, a wish like this lasts one day, so you gonna have to sleep with glasses on tonight.” The fox answered and when Dahyun wanted to include something in their conversation she heard her name from the living room.

Someone was calling her. And the tiny girl immediately knew it was the voice of her crush. Great….now she had to view Nayeon with those ugly as glasses. However she wasn’t able to complain when Nayeon’s laugh was all that filled Dahyun’s mind after that, her laugh was so beautiful so she entered the living room as fast as she could. Only to have a little panic attack.

The entrance was already big but her living room was even bigger, this house was literally a villa. However what panicked her most were all those people here. A few familiar faces were seen from Dahyun’s class. Jennie, Jisoo, Sowon and even Yeri were here. But a lot of people that Dahyun didn’t know, mostly woman but also a few guys. And in the middle of all this was Nayeon waving at Dahyun, she had her face brightly staring at her and laughed at something that Jeongyeon said.

While standing up from her couch and wanting to walk towards the new entered girl she almost fell over and Jeongyeon had to hold her not to land on the ground. Both girls immediately started to laugh after that and the black haired one was now finally able to move towards Dahyun.

“My god you look damn hot!” She tittered and held herself on Dahyun shoulder with a glass of something in her hand.

“Nayeon…are you drunk?” Dahyun raised her eyebrow while smelling the intense alcohol inside Nayeon’s glass on which the older one just replied with a giggling nod.

“And you gonna be too, come join us!” The girl added and pulled Dahyun towards the couch were a laughing Jeongyeon and an annoyed Jihyo was sitting at. The other people were just standing around, also with alcohol in their hands, and mind their own business. So one trigger for Dahyun’s anxiety was gone, they didn’t care about her and didn’t even spear a look. She sat herself on the couch and was left with Jeongyeon’s intense stare and her eyes squeezed together in hope to figure out what looked different at the tiny girl.

“Something is different…” Jeongyeon slurred and was shocked by Jihyo’s loud slap on her own forehead.

“She has glasses on you moron!” The young girl yelled and couldn’t believe how stupid her two best friends were. And now Dahyun was left with Nayeon’s stare as well. She already wanted to sink into the ground and never leave it, inwardly cursing the fox girl for leaving her with those ugly pair of glasses. She hated them since she got them but they were the only way for her to see clearly. But instead of any insult or laugh from her beloved girl she just got a smile.

“They look cute on you.” Nayeon mumbled but it was enough for Dahyun to understand. However the girls didn’t let her chance to gay panic again, they just put a bottle inside her hand and stared waitingly at her eyes.

“We are playing spin the bottle and now it’s your turn!” And with these words the evening began to vanish quickly and the night was taking over.

Dahyun was slightly tipsy as she avoided most of the drinks and didn’t want to black out, but the others were a different story. Nayeon was laughing nonstop while Jeongyeon had a few anger outbreaks and Jihyo was the one who had to calm them afterwards. But this wasn’t what left Dahyun breathless, it was something else.

After spinning the bottle again Nayeon got tired of drinking everytime it pointed at someone and she wanted to give the game a little push. A push that she maybe should have announced before Dahyun let the bottle spin and point at Nayeon.

“The next one who spins the bottle has to kiss the one that it lands on.” She yelled and Dahyun’s head turned instantly to red. “You have to kiss Dahyun!” Jennie shouted from the side as she joined the game a few rounds before.

Dahyun was about to lose her mind right now, did she really have to kiss Nayeon? The love of her life? However Nayeon seemed to have not one tiny bit of problem with that. She just nodded quickly and moved closer towards Dahyun, who was almost exploding inside. And the next few seconds felt like a whole day for Dahyun. The way Nayeon pushed her lips forward, her heart shaped thick red lips that slowly moved closer. Her body tensed up as the older girl was only a few centimeters away and her scent was driving Dahyun crazy.

Her sweet cherry like scent that intoxicated the tiny girls mind right now. She felt like she was in heaven. Heaven that let her kiss the girl of her dreams. And she let it happen. Dahyun closed her eyes and also slightly pressed her lips together to move closer. Closer and closer, at a distance that let Dahyun almost taste her already and…..

and then everything went downhill.

Dahyun could only hear a small thump and opened her eyes to witness Jeongyeon leaving the living room. And the girl she was about to kiss right now stood up as well and followed her best friend. Dahyun looked confused around and noticed that a few other people also were alerted by the sudden action and all eyes fell on the younger one of the trio that sighed loudly.

“Okay, sorry guys but the party is over. Please go home.” She yelled loudly and her voice was enough for everyone to hear it and groaned in anger and annoyance, but after all they all followed the leader like request and moved one after one outside the big villa. Dahyun however sat there for a while, not knowing what the hell just happened when she was so close to kiss her dream girl. Jihyo noticed her too and walked closer to the tiny woman that still looked weirded out.

“Sorry about that Dahyun, its nothing personal. They just have moments like…..these sometimes. I think it’s better if you go home. We can talk about it more on Monday.” Jihyo softly spoke to her and all the young woman could do was to follow her orders as well and move out of the house.

\-----

There she was, standing alone in the dark alley. Knowing her way towards her home wasn’t long and far away she stood still for a few minutes. Waiting for anything to happen or anyone to speak to her, but not even Sana appeared. Maybe she already fell asleep inside her spirit world? So she decided to walk towards her home.

Trying to process everything that just happened.

Until she couldn’t walk one more step on the shiver that overcame her body. Her entire body tensed up upon seeing something in the shadows walking towards her. Red, dangerous, eyes.

_Momo._

Dahyun was about to walk backwards or run away but the giggle of the said woman was enough to let her know that would be a bad idea.

“Aww look at you, so alone and vulnerable.” Momo smirked and stopped right in front of Dahyun.

“It was so rude of the shop worker to interrupt our last conversation, right?” She daringly asked and the tiny girl could just nod slowly. Whatever kind of power Momo had she had a lot, only her appearance seemed to be powerful.

“Good, but she won’t distract us now….or anyone ever.” Dahyun’s eyes widen at the sentence. She immediately knew what Momo was talking about, the thing that Sana warned her. This fox wasn’t there to help, she was here to kill and Dahyun was probably next.

Adrenaline shot inside her legs and the tiny woman began to move. She moved as fast as her legs could take her, hearing the light giggle behind her when she ran passed the fox. But no matter how fast she ran, that voice was still right next to her.

Suddenly she felt a painful sting and her body was hardly pushed against a wall in the next alley. Quickly she opened her eyes and saw Momo holding onto her throat. The fox was strong enough to press her harder against the stone wall and put Dahyun into more pain then she had felt in years.

“You shouldn’t have ran, I don’t like that. But don’t worry, I will still make it quick.” She announced and Dahyun could directly stare at her glaring, dark sparkling, red eyes.


	3. I don't want to say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything fell apart and Dahyun was lost. Exactly at that moment she met Momo again.  
> Would this be her end? Or would it open a whole new perspective in all things?

Was this the end? Was this how it felt when you stare directly at death? At the person that was about to end your life?

Dahyun couldn’t really answer those questions as another thing shot thru her mind. The black haired fox was moving closer towards her face. She held her throat with one arm and suddenly the other free one came to her chin and pushed her lips slowly forward.

Was Momo trying to kiss her?

And with this question another thing was noticed by the young woman. She suddenly smelled a scent that was so strong and toxic that her body already began to feel weak. Just like on the first day she meet Sana, this fox also had such an intoxicating scent that left her to tremble in her grip. Her scent was however different from Sana, it was almost like a peach that started to fulfill her sense of smell. There was no other scent to notice, nothing other to feel and nothing else to fear as the woman moved her face even closer to Dahyun. Smirking with an evil grin that showed her lustful eyes.

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt that much.” She announced and with that wanted to finish what she started. Ending another human’s life. The tiny woman closed her eyes immediately, she couldn’t bear Momo’s red eyes that shined so bright that her own ones started to twitch. She was just standing there, completely at the mercy of that woman and began to say goodbye to her life.

But that goodbye never came.

There was no kiss, no feeling that she thought she would get. No painful thing that would put her to rest forever. There was nothing. Nothing then a slight gust of wind that left shivers. And that small flurry left Dahyun with confusion. She was put against the wall in a small alley, an alley where it was almost impossible for a wind like that to come around her body. So with that knowledge she tried to open her eyes a little bit, wanting to know what was actually happening. But instead of seeing dangerous red eyes, instead of seeing a black haired fox, she saw something different.

Blond hair that slowly waved thru her face and a fluffy looking tail in the same color. Sana, it was Sana who was now standing between Dahyun and Momo. With another better view the human saw how Sana held onto Momo’s wrist tightly so that the other one began to hiss.

“Long time no see, Sana.” The black fox said and with a quick movement she was able to get out of the blonds grip.

For a moment Dahyun wanted to move a little, to see everything better, but Sana used the now free hand immediately to push the human back, signing her with that to stay out of whatever was going on. The other one obviously noticed that as she stared at Sana’s movements with a big smirk on her face, letting her eyes glow even more as she looked up to meet Sana’s glare.

“Seems like you found yourself a new toy.”

“What do you want?” Sana didn’t play Momo’s game and straight up went to the question. Only now the human noticed how puffy Sana’s tail was. Yeah it was actually always fluffy but right now it looked exactly like a cat that was getting angry and Momo’s black tail wasn’t very different from that. Whatever Dahyun just stepped into wasn’t something to take lightly. These two foxes could easily destroy humans, Dahyun knew that by now. Momo raised her eyebrow a bit in frustration that Sana didn’t seem to play along with her and wasn’t even interesting in it, her mouth was teasingly formed into a pout and she slightly tilted her head as if she was the most innocent being ever.

“I just wanted to have a little bit of fun. She was so alone after you just left her so I wanted to keep her company.” Sana gritted her teeth at that answer and her nose slightly showed wrinkles on how anger filled her expression was. The only thing that Dahyun couldn’t see, which was probably better, was how dangerous her blue eyes started to glow.

“You no fun.” Momo whined and began to move around Sana, clearly with the intension on getting closer to Dahyun. But the younger one was quicker and stepped in front of the human again.

“Why did you leave her alone at all? Had something better to do?” Momo hissed and eyed the other fox with her tail straight to the air and becoming even more puffy.

Sana knew Momo was just playing with her. Momo knew exactly why Sana was leaving Dahyun alone for a while as she just fulfilled a wish and it actually took a lot of Sana’s energy to do so. That was always a reason for Momo to insult Sana with, as the older was much stronger and could easily fulfill ten wishes without getting tired. But even if she felt a little weak and knew she was no match for Momo, she still stood her ground. For a reason that she didn’t want to accept right now, she didn’t want to let Momo hurt her. And the older fox immediately noticed that.

“Don’t tell me she is your new _Mina_?”

Dahyun shrugged into herself at the sudden shock on what was happing before her after Momo’s words. As soon as the older fox spoke out that name something in Sana seemed to snap and she left the save spot to help Dahyun and tackled the other one with all her power that was left. Momo was a little perplexed at the sudden movement and fell back, but as soon as she cleared her mind she stood up and easily slapped Sana out of the way. As if the younger fox was nothing more than a tiny fly.

“Yeah she definitely is like her, look at those trustful eyes even tho she doesn’t know you.” Momo walked towards Dahyun again and directly focused on her eyes, that weren’t on the threat that came near the human but on the ground worrying about Sana. Momo stopped her task and stared at the human with interest, all her fear that the older fox was able to put inside this small girl seemed to vanish and change into worry about Sana. Such a rare feature to see on humans.

But her decision to stay still was soon interrupted by the younger fox as a painful sting filled Momo’s left leg. Her glare fell down to see the place where pain was coming from, only to witness Sana’s fangs deep into her skin. Sana really bit her on her leg as she was lying on the ground. However the older fox just huffed and squeezed her eyes a bit before she lifted her leg and threw Sana away from her, directly towards Dahyun who wasn’t able to balance the sudden weight and also fell to the ground with Sana on her. A small groan came out of Sana, she knew Momo was already stronger than her but having less energy cause of Dahyun’s wish made this whole situation much more dangerous.

If Momo wanted to kill Dahyun then there was no way on stopping her, she could just try to annoy her till the point she wasn’t interested anymore. But staring at her light grin and those familiar red eyes told Sana this wasn’t going to be easy. However this wasn’t the only reason why Sana snapped, why she tried to fight the older one with the knowledge of her own weakness.

She mentioned _her_. She mentioned Mina. And Sana didn’t want to hear that name ever again, cause it still hurt. The fox made sure Dahyun is okay very quick and after a nod of the human she stood up again, daring Momo to do her next move. But there wasn’t one. Momo just looked at the two girls and let her deadly red eyes shine brighter while her smirk slowly started to vanish.

“You know what you are doing right now, right?” She simply spoke out, without that giggling sound inside her voice. And Sana immediately knew what she meant. But she still wasn’t going to accept it, to fall so easily again. So she just shook her head.

“You didn’t have such a hard time to admit it back then with Mina tho.”

“Stop using her name!” Sana growled in anger as the older one mentioned her again.

“Does you new little toy know about her?” Momo stopped focusing on Sana and stared at the girl on the ground, clearly seeing her confusion on the name Mina in her eyes.

“You aren’t the first special human for her. Mina was her name and she was Sana’s true love.” The black fox started and Sana was about to stand up again but her knee that began to hurt cause of the throw didn’t make it possible. She had to try and heal as fast as she can.

“Sana would have done anything for her, but she wasn’t the only one who was in love with her. I was also in love with Mina.” Momo paused at that sentence to breath in and out, even if she didn’t admit it, she also was still hurt from their past.

“Two fox spirits in love with a human, that just couldn’t go well, right?” A question that couldn’t be answered for Dahyun and also wasn’t really outspoken to be answered.

“And it didn’t. The death of an innocent human just because of too much love-“

“It was you who killed her!” Sana suddenly interrupted the speech and even Dahyun had to flinch at her sharp words. Sana was definitely angry.

Dahyun could tell the fox wanted to stand up again and tackle the older, but she already saw what happened the first time she tried it. And she actually didn’t want to see Sana hurt again, she wanted her to stay that teasing little spirit that drove her nuts. So without thinking about all those things she just heard, the tiny girl tried to hold Sana back when she was standing up. She held onto her big fluffy tail and didn’t let her move.

But after touching her tail the fox wasn’t able to move either way. Sana felt how her neck hair began to stand up and her entire body was going thru an even harder shiver then feeling the entrance of Momo. Dahyun didn’t know what she just did but seeing Sana’s big eyes and pressed together mouth, while also witnessing Momo’s sudden open mouth that stood like this for a moment, she knew she did something wrong.

“Oh my god! That’s a first!” Momo began to laugh out loud and couldn’t stop staring at Sana who was going thru everything right now.

“D-Dahyun…d-don’t touch-“ The fox stuttered and without knowing what she did the human let go and saw how Sana fell back to ground on her knees, trying hard to get back her breath to normal speed.

“Wow, guess I leave you two lovebirds alone right now.” The black haired woman giggled and with a snap of her fingers she started to vanish before the other two. But right now Momo was probably the least problem for Sana as the young fox tried hard to get her usual heartbeat to match with her breath. When she was finally able to stand up again, not only cause of her hurtful knee, she stared back at Dahyun with glassy eyes.

“Don’t. Ever. Touch. My. Tail.” She said and Dahyun raised her eyebrow in confusion while stepping back. She nodded hectically and Sana shook her entire body once to let her ears also wobble a lot, which actually looked extremely cute for the human.

“I’m gonna take you home.” Sana announced and both women began to move towards Dahyun’s house. Leaving them as awkward as ever while not even the teasingly fox said one word. It was obvious that the tiny human was tired after everything that happened and decided to quickly leave for her bed, but also to avoid the awkwardness that was now around her and the fox.

Luckily for her she fell asleep very quickly and could forget, while dreaming, all about this eventful evening.

\-----

But it appeared that she was the only lucky one for now. Sana didn’t want to go to her world right now, not when the first thing she would see in there was Mina’s picture next to her bed. She couldn’t face that heartbreak right now, not after meeting Momo after so many centuries again. All those passed things that suddenly began to fill her mind again after trying so hard to forget them.

However while she could cry right now because of the memory of Mina or the memory of her once lost friendship with Momo, the single tear came out because of something else. She was sitting next to Dahyun’s bed and watched as the tiny human’s chest moved up and down while her mouth was slowly open to release tiny whimpers. She looked so adorable and amazing while the moon light made its way thru the window that Dahyun forgot to cover before falling asleep.

And while she was lying there, her hand tightly towards her cheek that squeezed it a little, Sana realized one thing. The thing that made her eyes watery and exposed her falling tear. Momo was right. When the older fox asked her if she knew what she was doing while protecting Dahyun, Sana didn’t want to admit it, but right now there was no denying anymore. She was falling in love once again. With someone that made it impossible to be together.

And with that knowledge she stayed the whole night at Dahyun’s bed, watching over a woman that she wanted so badly but could never have.

\----

The next morning Dahyun woke up with a weird feeling.

All those things that happened yesterday came streaming down into her head the moment she opened her eyes. And the worst thing was that it was Sunday, a day where probably nothing could distract her full mind. So she tried her best to at least give it a chance and moved down to the kitchen, surprisingly being awake before her mom and dad.

Quickly she began to try and make breakfast for them, nothing too big but enough for them to enjoy. After coming home from the bakery and the fast eggs she made, her parents finally decided to also appear in the morning. Only with her mom to frown as she saw Dahyun fully awake and finished with preparing breakfast.

“Wow that’s new, did something happen yesterday?” Her dad asked as he was as confused like her mom and couldn’t quite understand what brought Dahyun, the girl that could sleep a whole day, to wake up that early. Dahyun just shrugged her shoulders a little and gave a quiet huff before they all started to enjoy the food that the little daughter brought. But even after having that as a distraction her dad still had the question in his mind that something happened to his beloved little girl.

“So? Wanna tell us now or do we have to ask for it the whole day?” He straight up went to the point and let Dahyun remember all those times she tried to hide something so they asked her constantly till she gave up. A big sigh escaped the girl before she started to talk.

“Actually a lot happened yesterday….” She locked eyes with her mom once before falling back to meet her dads to let him quickly understand why she was hesitating.

“It’s ok, your mom already told me you awoke Sana.” He answered and Dahyun was relieved that she didn’t had to go thru a scolding, about how many times her parents told her not to go there, again.

She explained what happened at the party and for a while her parents stared at her with a sad expression, it seems like their daughter was going thru a lot of heartbreaks lately. But what she said afterwards was something none of them expected and Mr. Kim started to regret his decision to take a sip of his coffee before his daughter spoke again.

“And while they were fighting I held Sana back while touching her tail, but she-“

Dahyun wasn’t able to finish her explanation as her father suddenly choked on his coffee and spit it out as it was too hot, while her mother stared at her with such big eyes that Dahyun worried they were about to fall out. After her dad finished cleaning his shirt he moved up from the chair with his cup of coffee still in his hand and stared at his wife.

“That’s a talk for you, not for me, Imma head out.” He quickly announced and left the room fast enough so his wife could only give him a quick glare but no words.

“Mom?” She heard her daughter’s confused voice on how awkward both suddenly acted and knew there was no way to change the topic now.

“Well….” She began but didn’t really know how to explain to Dahyun what she did last night and why Sana acted so different from her usual self.

“Mom!” Now Dahyun’s voice sounded demanding, she wanted to know what she did wrong and why everyone was suddenly so weirdly acting when it came to the fact that she touched Sana’s tail.

“You know…spirits are a little different from us…”

“Yeah?”

“And they also are magical creatures with animal features on it..”

“Yeah I notice that the first time I saw Sana.”

“So you….well when you….Sana’s tail…it’s-“

“Mom, just say it already!” The tiny human was now losing her chill when her mom kept on avoiding what it meant, but to be honest afterwards she inwardly wished she had never asked.

“A fox spirits tail is the most _intimate_ part on their body.”

Dahyun’s eyes went big and she could feel how her body heated up and left her head into that often red color.

“You mean…it’s like I touched her-“

“Yes.” There was no actually word needed to explain what part Dahyun touched and that explained why Sana had a hard time speaking at that moment and also why Momo referenced to them as ‘lovebirds’. The day couldn’t have started off worse for Dahyun. First the total boomer on trying to kiss her crush, then her almost death and then she freaking touched Sana’s p-…..

\-----

“Argh!” Dahyun screamed as she let herself fall back on her bed, seeing her clothes she wore last night on the ground made her even angrier. Yesterday was such a bad day, to be honest she wanted to just wish it never happened, but she knew Sana would make something bad out of it so she didn’t say it. Speaking of the fox spirit.

“Ok, I have the perfect plan now.” Dahyun almost fell out of her bed when she suddenly heard a voice next to her. She hated it how Sana just comes and goes like nothing and gives the poor girl a heartattack every freaking time.

But instead of yelling at her how shocked Dahyun was she just stared at the blankets, not being able to face the spirit while remembering what she actually did last night. Sana however noticed that and by the look of Dahyun’s embarrassed face she knew that her mom or anyone just explained to her what she touched yesterday. A part that shouldn’t be touched that easily, especially not from a human. But Sana left one thought out, that it also shouldn’t have felt so good when a human touched her. Ignoring that part that was locked in her mind she patted the girl on her shoulder a bit.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t know, its alright. But I actually have a new plan on how you can get Nayeon.” Even if Sana figured out that night that this human was special to her and that she started to have feelings for Dahyun, she knew it couldn’t be happening so she kept her head full of thoughts about her actually task.

Bringing Dahyun together with Nayeon.

And right now she wanted it to happen even sooner so that she could leave this world and those feelings. So this new plan came up to her this night when she kept on staring at the tiny woman. The said girl began to slowly look up and covered her face with her silver hair a little, clearly a sign she was still nervous about it.

“This time it will really work!” Sana yelled out, overplaying her thought, that Dahyun looked freaking cute, with her loud voice.

“And?” The girl expected some weird and totally overboard plans, but what the fox answer wasn’t one of those things.

“We are gonna make her jealous.” That was it, that was Sana’s great plan? Dahyun started giggling at that and rolled her eyes.

“Aha very funny. And who would that person be to make her jealous? I don’t know anyone other than Chaeyoung.” She let her silver hair come down again and revealed her slightly annoyed face. This fox should know her by now, why was she trying something that wasn’t even possible?

“I’m gonna be the one she is jealous about.”

“What?” Dahyun asked in disbelieve.

“I will make her jealous. You know, just a little cuddle there and she will be full on angry and take you on her own.”

“So you want her to think I’m even more crazy? I don’t want to be put in psychiatry, no thanks.” Sana huffed at that sentence as the younger one didn’t seem to get the plan right.

“Obviously I will make myself visible and without the fox like features.”

“Wait you said-“

“I was just teasing you back then.” Sana giggled and her tail and ears began to bounce at the laugh as she stared at Dahyun’s face that was full of disbelieve.

When Sana could easily make herself visible for other humans too to not embarrass Dahyun even more, she decided not to. It was much more fun like this, also foxes don’t usually show themselves to others but the one that they have the pact with. But they still could if they wanted. Momo was a perfect example.

And Sana knew this would bring Nayeon and Dahyun instantly together so she could leave. While talking about the plan a bit and seeing how excited Dahyun got after every new situation Sana thought of she also had another thing in her mind, something that somehow still bothers her.

\-----

“Can I ask you something?” Dahyun questioned and Sana was just frowning, since when did Dahyun want permission to ask something. But she gave her the awaited nod.

“Who was this Mina?”

This question immediately hit Sana where it hurts the most, in her heart. It was so long ago, so far away from this century, but it still hurts like it happened yesterday. Maybe she would never get over it, at least not alone. Actually she wanted to avoid this question and say no to Dahyun, but the tiny woman stared at her with so much curiosity but at the same time cute worrying. And this was the first time in centuries that Sana began to remember the human that filled her heart with so many emotions and talked about her.

“She was my first love.” Sana avoided the stare of Dahyun and stared at the window, out to the sky, instead.

“She lived in the eleventh century and accidently asked me for something to summon me, kinda like you, but for something much more ridicules.” A small laugh escaped the blond woman when she remembered how shocked and confused Mina, an ordinary villager, was back then. But also how her bright eyes stared directly at Sana’s at the first meeting.

“Somehow we never really wanted to fulfill that task, we just spent time together….and started devolving feelings.” Sana sighed and her smile faded when she started to explain the next part.

“But I wasn’t the only one who loved her and also not the only one she loved.”

“Momo.” Dahyun interrupted as she noticed Sana was having troubles speaking out her name.

“Yes, Momo. We were actually best friends back then, whenever I had a mission I would always invite her to tease humans, but for this….we just couldn’t tease her, at least not in an evil way. We both fell in love with her but we knew its actually forbidden for a spirit to love a human, so we had a very hard time accepting it. But we never saw that Mina also had a lot of struggles and one of them was that she fell for both of us. And that’s where it began.” Sana paused to prepare herself to tell the story how not only her love of her life was destroyed but also her closest and most precious friendship.

“Momo and I started to compete against each other. When one was giving her a present the other was giving her an even bigger present. We were so focused on winning her over that we oversaw the fact that this was destroying her. We literally killed her with our love.”

“But how?” Dahyun asked after Sana became silent for a while, she saw how hard it was for Sana to give herself the power to speak so she tried, with that question, to give her the courage to finish it.

“Momo made her choose, she asked her to choose between us and…….and that killed her.” Sana answered but also saw Dahyun’s confused expression, she knew this wasn’t enough for her but for Sana it was, that’s how she always remembered it, how she always _wanted_ it to be remembered. That Momo was the one who killed her. But knowing that this wouldn’t be enough for the tiny human she decided to add something else.

“That was also the mistake she did. The task she failed for the villagers. So they destroyed her shrine and since then Momo became like she is right now. Ruthless and searching for murder.”

Silence wrapped the room for a moment. Both women just sat there and tried to process what just got revealed. Dahyun for the new information about Sana’s life and Sana for revealing this after so many centuries.

“So about my plan!” Sana yelled and interrupted the silent atmosphere with that.

And with one snap of finger a golden light began to hug the fox woman and made her cover her entire appearance for a few seconds. Dahyun had to close her eyes by the bright light and when she opened them again, making sure it was save with a few blinks, she stared at the fox woman….that wasn’t a fox anymore. Her ears, tail, and fangs were gone, the only thing that was still seen were her blue eyes, that however stopped to glow as usual and were just normal blue. Dahyun swallowed hard at the image. She just saw Sana as a fox girl, as the annoying, teasing spirit that kept following her to embarrass the tiny human. But now seeing her in this light, just looking at her with a waiting smile, she realized something else.

_God damn Sana was incredible beautiful!_ She wasn’t able to speak up those words and after a while Sana got annoyed at the tiny girl just staring at her with an open mouth, so she started the conversation as so many times before.

“And? How do I look?” She asked but still the tiny human was too stunned to get simple words out of her mouth, she just kept on gasping over the perfect figure and her beautiful smile, even tho she was frowning now.

“Earth to Dahyun! I asked you a question!”

“B-Beautiful.” Dahyun stuttered but forgot her trance immediately when Sana just giggled and winked at her. There she was again, the Sana she knew and actually………liked?

“So let’s practice a few situations.” Sana suggested and with that both girls began to work on their perfect plan to finally let Nayeon fall for Dahyun.

And so Sunday was passing by quicker then Dahyun thought.

\------

The next morning however wasn’t so easy as she thought when Dahyun’s parents just stared at the new woman that was suddenly sitting next to them on their breakfast table.

“Can I have more of that….eh….that colorful circle thingy?“

“You mean froot loops?” Dahyun’s mom asked as the woman kept on showering her bowl with the surgery cereal.

“Yeah, food tubes, that.”

“Close enough.” Dahyun giggled when Sana couldn’t speak out the word of the sweet thing she suddenly fell in love with.

“So…you are human now?” Dahyun’s father asked confused on this whole situation even if Dahyun and Sana had explained it to them.

“No, I just look like one, I’m still a fox spirit.”

“Ohhh…” Dahyun’s parents said at the same time, still not fully understanding it but also not wanting to get at Sana’s nerves.

\-----

Luckily also this extremely awkward situation passed quickly so that both girls now made their way towards school, getting into the bus and letting the fox drive in it for the first time.

Which was actually kinda funny for the human. Sana held onto her arm and the rail tightly in fear that something might happen when she felt the ground moving.

“Wooow!” She yelled out and got the attention from almost everyone in that bus, but instead of Dahyun who would just crawl into embarrassment, she didn’t care and continued her fascinated expression. And the tiny human only interrupted the excitement when they were at school and had to go out.

“Come on, we have to go.”

“And you drive with that thing every damn day? How are you not puking in it?”

“Believe me I did one time, let’s just not talk about it.” The first steps Sana took were a little wobbly as the moving ground from early still had a little bit on effect on her, but what should she do? She was used on not even touching the ground as she floated around all the time. But this was something she couldn’t do right now.

However they all still stared at her as if she was floating. As they made their way inside the school everyone stopped for a moment and looked at the new girl for a while, only to adore her at the very first look.

“W-Why are they staring at me?” Sana stuttered a little, she wasn’t used to have so many faces staring at her, just one all those years, so this was new and kinda weird for her.

“You are beautiful, that’s why.” Dahyun said simply and didn’t notice how Sana couldn’t answer at that, even if she wanted to. Her heart was beating way too much and she hated it. She hated how easily that human could make her feel so much happiness with such simple words.

“Ok, just stick to the plan and everything will be over soon.” Sana was finally able to say something without sounding like a dead cat on the ground from her heart space.

However sticking to the plan wasn’t as easy as they thought when one thing was coming closer that they didn’t include. One person that they totally didn’t thought about.

Chaeyoung.

The tiny girl with short black hair was standing next to the stairs that she didn’t had to go up but knew Dahyun had to. And she looked at Dahyun. She looked at her very, very angry.

“Shit.” The silver haired girl whispered as she witnessed the angry stomping girl before her. But she also saw how confused Chaeyoung looked up to Sana who was walking next to Dahyun, clearly not accidently but full on purpose.

“Dahyun?” Chaeyoung began and her voice sounded in between anger and confusion.

“Who is that?”

“That’s Sana my….eh…old friend?” Dahyun noticed too late that her answer actually sounded like a question rather then something to believe for the tiny girl, but she soon ignored the new woman and came to the part to scold Dahyun.

“Why didn’t you call me? You didn’t even look at your phone?!” She was angry. No wonder when her best friend just ignored her but Dahyun couldn’t come up with an excuse. She couldn’t possible tell her she was busy calming the fight between two fox spirits. She stared apologizing to the ground and began to pout, something that always calmed Chaeyoung.

“I’m sorry….she came over this weekend and I totally forgot.” She lied and it seemed like that the other tiny human believed her with it. However it only seemed like this for Dahyun. Sana, being a fox spirit, could kinda sense on her expression that Chaeyoung didn’t believe her one bit. And what Dahyun did next was probably putting wood into the lightly burning distrust.

“I will make it up to you, but we really have to go now. We had a plan on getting Nayeon to notice me more.” She said and with that pulled Sana to follow her. Not seeing the small sad expression the younger girl had when this was usually Dahyun and her task to do.

\----

“So you’re ready?” Sana asked one last time when she saw how tense Dahyun suddenly became while standing before the door of their class.

“Nope, but I guess I will never be.” She said and with that began to open the class door.

Like always when someone entered all eyes went to that person and for the first time, it stayed like that for a long time. They were all focused on Sana, a woman they all never saw before. Or at least anyone, beside Chaeyoung, with Dahyun. However it seemed like their plan was working when the first one to stand up and come closer to them was no one else then Im Nayeon. She moved directly towards Dahyun and greeted her with a warm smile, only to stare at Sana with a raised eyebrow.

“Who is that? I never saw her here.” She asked and Dahyun had to hide a slightly smirk, was Nayeon really that easy to get jealous. But she didn’t complain it was even better like this.

“Oh that’s my old friend, Sana. We know each other for a long, long time and she decided to visit me for a while.”

“For how long?” The slightly angry tone in Nayeon wasn’t overheard and even Sana had to smirk on how easy it was to get this girl angry. But she also remembered how Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon back then and had to think for a while why this woman was truly angry right now.

Was it really caused of jealously for Dahyun? Or something else?

And before anyone could say something to add into their conversation Miss Irene came and looked over at Sana as confused as anyone else in this class. But Sana already prepared for that and handed her a paper that showed her as an exchange student. Miss Irene was still confused for a while but she didn’t really care and so gave the girl a little shrug and let her sit next to Dahyun in her class.

And with that their little play began.

They started to giggle once in a while, silent enough for Miss Irene to not hear them but loud enough for Nayeon to notice. What could make someone angrier then hearing their crush laugh because of someone else?

Well…..sitting next to that other person at lunch.

“Dahyun? Do you want to eat with us?” Nayeon asked and waved her hand for the tiny girl to notice her, behind her Jeongyeon and Jihyo also waiting for the respond. And Dahyun shook her head.

“No, sorry I will sit with Sana. You can join us tho if you want.” Nayeon slowly lowered her hand and stared at the tiny girl for a while, she wasn’t believing that Dahyun had someone else that she was more interested now. But she also couldn’t accept to lose her, so she agreed on it. Inviting Jeongyeon and Jihyo to also come with them.

“So, Sana, where do you come from?” The oldest asked while taking a sip of her drink and stared Sana directly in her eyes. But to her confusion the blond one didn’t give in and stared back and answered.

“I come from Japan. Hasn’t Dahyun told you it’s her favorite country? She was there as a kid a lot, that’s how we met. We were really close.”

“Oh is that so, nope she didn’t say that.” Nayeon smiled and changed her look to Dahyun.

“I wanted to apologize for Saturday and make it up. Do you want to join our trip thru the city after school?” The black haired girl invited and hoped for Dahyun to come with them. But to her surprise Dahyun shook her head again, even leaving Jeongyeon and Jihyo to frown. Just a few days ago Dahyun was totally hyped for Nayeon, everyone noticed that. She wouldn’t be able to turn down such an invite, but now she just shook it off like nothing.

“Sorry I can’t, I promised to show Sana the town a little.” A few seconds none of them said something, they just needed a while to see this new side of Dahyun, but Nayeon wasn’t someone to give up so easily.

“Oh she can come too, only if you want of course.” She announced and led her stare back to lock eyes with Sana.

“What do you think?” Dahyun asked Sana and the fox answered with a bright nod.

“Of course, if you like that.” And with that they continued their awkward school routine that was interrupted by so many people asking about Sana that the tiny girl had to hide a laugh at that.

Sana seemed too cute while she was nervous. Wait, what?

\----

She couldn’t think about her weird thought for long as Nayeon was waving at them again when they came out of the school and walked towards Nayeon’s car. They moved inside and Nayeon told Eric to drive to the city, not letting go of her stare when she saw that it was Sana this time who held Dahyun’s hand. But she oversaw that infact it was rather Dahyun who held Sana’s as the fox spirit seemed scared inside this big car. No wonder, Dahyun was too.

But what the tiny human also felt was something else. She could hear Sana’s loud heartbeat next to her as the girl leaned into her. If it was for making Nayeon even more jealous or because she was scared, Dahyun didn’t care, the only thing she thought about right now was this racing sound in her mind. And the weirdest part about it was that when Sana began to hold onto Dahyun’s hand, the tiny girl felt a sting crawling thru her body. She felt even more nervous as when Nayeon was holding her hand.

Finally inside the city they decided to spend it with shopping a little. They came into a few stores in which Nayeon picked some things for Jeongyeon and the younger teased her for choosing that but at the end gave in to buy it so that the older would be happy. Jihyo viewed this whole scenario and began to laugh about it and also tease the short haired one on how easily she gave into Nayeon’s pouting.

And while her two best friends kept on laughing about each other, Nayeon found some clothes that matched Dahyun’s pick for the party. She began to smile a bit and move with it towards the tiny girl to show it to her. But at the same moment Sana came back with some checkered pants. The older one could already see her win but what happened after that was not in her imagen.

“These look similar to your dress at the party.” Nayeon said and handed the things to Dahyun. But the young girl just stared embarrassed to the ground and didn’t pick them up.

“What is it?” Nayeon frowned and looked at the tiny girl as she picked up the clothes Sana had in her hand.

“I’m sorry….but I usually don’t like those type of clothes, I just wear them to parties. I rather pick comfortable thing like these.” She answered and showed the older one the pants Sana picked to earn a little smile from Nayeon.

“Oh ok, noted.” She said and went back to shopping.

And this scene made Sana a little worried. Nayeon should have been angry or visible upset. She should be jealous that Sana was better at picking things for her then Nayeon. But she wasn’t, she just smiled and went back into shopping mode. Clearly something a person who had a crush on you wouldn’t do.

So Sana decided to step up the game to the next level.

After their shopping tour they decided to go into a fine restaurant and at the moment Nayeon wanted to pick a place next to Dahyun the blond woman squeezed into it and startled the older for a moment, before she took the chair next to Jeongyeon. And so Sana began. She leaned into Dahyun and started burring her face in between her neck a bit before she sniffled at her hair. For a moment all girls were just sitting there and witnessing the scene but Sana wasn’t done. She moved up again and wrapped her arms around Dahyun to keep her closer.

“Sorry she is a little bit touchy you know. Its normal for her she was always like this.” Dahyun explained and patted Sana’s head a little.

But what the tiny woman also noticed was something different. Shouldn’t she use that to make Nayeon jealous? To make the crush of her life finally hers? Why was she then so extremely comfortable and wanted nothing more than to pat Sana’s head? She should want to kiss Nayeon but instead she wanted to kiss Sana right now.

However she wasn’t the only one that felt weird. Sana wasn’t able to hide her heartbeat, she was too nervous right now. Not because of Nayeon or their plan, no it was just because of having Dahyun so close to her. She felt how tiny butterflies were flying thru her body and how her tickling feeling made its way thru her body.

Both women were slowly starting to fall in love with each other while actually trying to make someone else jealous.

\----

And it didn’t just stop there. Instead of Sana’s hope that this would just take one more day till her mission was finished it took _three more weeks_.

Three more weeks in which Sana and Dahyun grew closer and closer. When they usually wanted to make Nayeon jealous they started to fall into a moment of hiding their true feelings, the feeling to want the woman next to them.

Whenever Sana cuddled into Dahyun the tiny girl felt that sting, that filled her body with so much happiness that she was about to make her own energy drink out of it on how good it kept her awake.

Whenever Dahyun patted Sana or explained something from this human world to her, the fox noticed how her butterflies started to freak out and made her unable to speak. She loved and hated this feeling at the same time. She wanted her so bad, she wanted her more than anything, but she also was afraid. She was afraid it would end just like with Mina, that it will just hurt Dahyun and that was the least she wanted right now.

The awkward feeling they got whenever their hand touched on accident and how they couldn’t stare at each other’s eyes for too long as they lost themselves while staring at them. But also this amazing feeling of pure happiness when they sat together at the evening and watched something together only to make fun of it and laughed till their eyes started to build happy tears.

Sana didn’t even notice that in all those three weeks she only moved to the spirit world for five times, spending the rest of those nights watching over Dahyun, caressing her silently to make sure she wouldn’t wake up when she could only stare at her with eyes that showed love and sadness.

She had accepted it, she was in love with Dahyun, but why was it hurting her so much?

Especially when Nayeon asked Dahyun to have a talk alone.

\------

“Just for a few minutes?” Nayeon asked again and Sana gave the tiny human a small hit to encourage her to go.

“Come on this is your chance!” She whisper-yelled into Dahyun’s ear and the human nodded slowly to follow Nayeon. Seeing the human go Sana stood there, with a sad but also happy smile. Finally this heartbreak was over and she could try to move on, even if she knew it would be as hard as with Mina. Because she truly fell in love with Dahyun.

However she didn’t know that instead of excitement Dahyun felt something totally different. But she didn’t know why. Wasn’t this what she always wanted? To finally have Nayeon to confess to her that she was in love? That she could finally be together with this sweet, bunny teeth girl of her dreams? The girl she had a crush on since middle school? She wasn’t so sure anymore when both of them entered an empty room and Nayeon just showed her back to Dahyun.

For a while they stood like that.

Nayeon just facing the wall and Dahyun behind her not knowing what was going on. Maybe the older one was as shy as herself and needed courage to build up before confessing to her? Or she was just nervous? But when the shoulder of the older girl suddenly started to shake Dahyun knew something was wrong. She moved forward and put her hand slowly on Nayeon, trying to comfort her on whatever was going on.

But the black haired one just turned around and revealed her teary expression. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks became puffy at that. All in all she looked miserable.

“Nayeon, what’s wrong?” Dahyun started to wipe a single hair strain out of Nayeon’s face to view her better but the older one just shrugged and started crying even more. She stepped back a little and suddenly began to bow towards Dahyun, making a movement that the tiny girl had never expected. But she still didn’t know why she was doing that or what the hell was going on.

“Nayeon, please tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen? Please I care for you.” She announced and it was actually true, she really cared for Nayeon…but maybe not in a way that she still tried to believe to avoid heartbreak. The black haired woman moved her head back up and stared sobbing at Dahyun.

“I’m so, so sorry!” She cried and now the silver haired girl was even more confused. Why was she suddenly apologizing and what for?

“What are you sorry for? Nayeon I don’t understand…” Nayeon whipped her tears away as good as she could but the next flood of salty water was already coming forward so that it had no use.

“I’m really so, so sorry! I’m horrible!”

“W-What? I really don’t understand-“

“I used you!” Nayeon suddenly started screaming and her face turned sadder and more apologizing. But even with those words Dahyun couldn’t understand what the older one meant.

“I used you….to…I used you to make someone else jealous.” Nayeon stuttered under her sobs and the other first thought she was figuring out what she did, but then she remembered that Nayeon was referring to herself instead.

“You what?”

Nayeon let out big sigh and began to bow again, before facing the tiny girl directly.

“I’m in love with Jeongyeon…..but she never noticed. S-So….so I used you to make her jealous.”

Wow, that sunk in. The one she had a crush on since middle school was actually in love with someone else, with her own best friend, and used Dahyun to get what she wanted. But to be honest Dahyun wasn’t in the position to be mad, she wasn’t even allowed to be mad. Because she did the exact same thing.

“I-I understand if you hate me now….and also would understand when you use that to embarrass me…I just wanted to apologize and stop this, before- before it gets even worse. I saw how you looked at me….and I’m truly sorry.” She continued sniffling and her tears streamed down her cheeks.

She really meant that apology, she was genuinely sorry for her actions. She was even heartbroken for what she did upon seeing how never ending Nayeon’s tears came down. The silver haired girl actually didn’t really know what to say. She expected herself to become angry, sad or anything. To be upset that her love wasn’t in love with her. That she would be angry at her for giving her fake hopes when she was so in love. That she would break down in tears for losing her middle school crush.

But she wasn’t.

There was not one bit that felt sad about it. She just felt sad for Nayeon who was so mad at herself that she even accepted punishment. So to lessen the older ones pain she moved forward and put her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder. The older girl flinched at first, expecting a slap and squeezed her eyes, but looked up in confusion when she felt Dahyun’s hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok. I’m not mad. I mean I had a crush on you since middle school actually but…..I don’t know, its ok.” Dahyun admitted and for the first time was able to confess to Nayeon, but in another way then she thought. And Nayeon’s next sentence maybe was the answer on her questions.

“Because you fell in love with Sana, right? You really look cute together.” She said while whipping her tears away, this time almost working as she calmed down with Dahyun’s hand on her shoulder. The tiny girl couldn’t answer as she didn’t expect that reveal when she tried so hard to hide these feelings.

“I-I’m really sorry again….but I hope…maybe we can stay friends? Jeongyeon, Jihyo and I actually really like you…in a friendship kind of way.” Nayeon asked almost blushing, not being sure if it was alright to ask such a question. But the younger girl just nodded and smiled at her.

“Of course, I would like that. Also good luck with Jeongyeon.” She said and Nayeon gave her a big hug after that and before she left thru the door she said one last important thing.

“Thank you, I also wish you luck with Sana.” With that the door closed behind her.

Sana.

Right….was Nayeon right? Was she really in _love_ with Sana? As the door began to open again and she saw the most beautiful woman in her life entering she already knew the answer.

Yes, yes she was in love with Sana. But she couldn’t be….Sana was a fox spirit and had her own world. Her own life….and her own past. This would only remember Sana on her heartbreak with Mina, she wasn’t allowed to tell her that, she had to finish her task with Sana once and for all.

“And? Is my baby finally a grown up and has a girlfriend?” Sana asked teasingly and giggled on seeing Dahyun, but when the tiny girl turned and didn’t show any sign of happiness Sana’s giggle vanished.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.”  
_No I love you and I’m not allowed to._

“You don’t seem alright.”

“I was just shocked at Nayeon’s words.”  
_Because she knows I love you._

“Really, what did she say? Are you together now?”

“No.”  
_I don’t want to be together with her._

“Wait so our plan failed? Damn we have to think about something else.”

“No, no more plans.”  
_I want to be together with you._

“What, don’t tell me you give up so easily and-“

“Sana I don’t care about her anymore.”  
_I only care about you._

“Huh? But she is your crush since middle school?”

“I know, but that doesn’t matter anymore.”  
_Yeah she is the one I had a crush on but you are the one I love._

“Dahyun I don’t get it, we can talk about-“

“No I don’t want to talk right now.”  
_I would only break you, I don’t want that._

“Dahyun we-“

“Sana, not now!”  
_I can’t imagen seeing your cry._

“But-“

“Sana! I wish you would go back to your spirit world!”  
_I’m so sorry for loving you._

That last sentence Dahyun said made Sana fall into silence.

It was a wish, something Sana had to fulfill. Something she loved to tease humans with. She could actually make Dahyun come with her, tease her to be stuck in it too. She could bring the spirit world over so that Dahyun would see all other spirits and embarrass herself even more. She could do so much to tease her right now.

But she didn’t.

The only thing she did was to snap her finger and leave to the spirit world, just like Dahyun said. The silver haired girl saw how Sana vanished before her eyes but couldn’t ignore the fact that she looked sad. An expression she rarely saw on Sana in this time and actually hated to see. She didn’t want to see her sad and now she knew why. She was in love with her. It wasn’t a crush just like with Nayeon, she truly was in love with that fox spirit.

But why did it feel like the most sin in her life?

\-----

Dahyun slowly sank to the ground, sitting there for a while, alone and thoughtful. She didn’t care right now that she would miss class or that she would get in trouble because of it. She wasn’t able to go there right now, not with all these things in her mind and head. But her thoughts were interrupted when one person entered that she didn’t thought about at all.

Without opening the closed door a black haired woman moved in, towering over Dahyun, who sat on the ground, and smirked at her with glowing red eyes.

Momo.

Dahyun actually flinched for a moment, thinking about how she was able to leave or to call Sana back, but then she remembered what she just said to her. Sana wouldn’t come back this day. So this was maybe the end Dahyun deserved. She just sat there and tilted her head to stare at the black fox that viewed her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“That was a lot, huh?” Momo started and Dahyun wasn’t able to find her sarcastic words right now, so she just sighed and stared at the fox. Surprisingly without any tiny bit of fear.

“Just end it now, I don’t care.” Momo huffed at her words and kneeled down to reach Dahyun’s high, something the tiny girl didn’t expect from the _oh so evil spirit_.

“Wow, I saw a lot of sad humans, but you take the cake.”

“I don’t care right now….just kill me.” Momo squeezed her eyes together and looked over the woman from head to toe. That wasn’t the quirky and funny girl she remembered.

“Why should I kill you?”

“Isn’t that what you do? Just like with Mina? I thought you loved her, why did you kill her then?” Suddenly Momo’s teasing smirk vanished and she began to sit completely on the ground. She didn’t float around like Sana but really put her butt on the ground, sitting before the tiny woman and waited a while before she was able to say something again.

“That’s what she said to you right? Good. That’s what she should believe.”

Dahyun wasn’t able to follow her words anymore, they had too much hidden meaning that she couldn’t understand. So the tiny girl just rolled her eyes and even made Momo laugh at that, this time not a laugh of pure evil. Something that the other didn’t expect Momo was able to. Not after all Sana had told her.

“It’s good that she still believes that lie.”

“Lie?”

“She told you about Mina death, right? That we both were in love with her and in the end I was the one who killed her?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Well that’s almost true. Just with the tiny fact that in reality Sana was the one who killed Mina.”

Dahyun opened her lifeless eyes immediately and stared at the fox in shock. What the hell was she talking about? There was no way that Sana was able to kill someone, right? But why did Dahyun not find one sign that Momo lied and also saw no reason for the fox to lie to her.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like you think….its actually kinda sad.” Momo took a few breaths of air before she continued to tell the story that Sana was able to hide for so long.

“Love is an incredible feeling, it’s powerful, but sometimes jealousy is more powerful. So powerful that we do things we don’t want to. It’s true that I made Mina choose, I didn’t want to continue fighting against Sana every day, I just wanted to end it all. And Mina chose. But sadly for Sana, she chose _me_.”

Dahyun didn’t notice that she also sat herself more straight up to listen carefully for whatever Momo had to say, and it actually pained her even more to know that. That the woman Sana was so in love with chose someone else. But it still didn’t explain the thing where Momo said Sana killed her. So the black fox revealed the truth.

“Sana was devastated, she loved Mina so much, she didn’t want to give her up. So she tried one last move to win her over. She kissed Mina.” Dahyun frowned, that made no sense for her, but Momo wasn’t finished in explaining.

“Has she ever kissed you? Wouldn’t that be the best thing to make the other girl jealous for you?” The human ignored the fact on how she was able to know about Nayeon and their plan but she answered immediately.

“N-No she never tried that.”

“Yeah….because she can’t. If a fox spirit kisses a human, the human will die.” Dahyun’s mouth fell open, she didn’t expect something like that.

“She killed Mina with that. And that also killed her, she freaked out, she was devastated, horrified, confused. She knew it would kill Mina but at this moment jealousy overwon her and she couldn’t think.”

“But why did she say you killed her?”

“Because I made her think so. I’m stronger than her, I can even use magic against other spirits, so I used almost all of my power to change Sana’s memory on that. She should rather hate me then herself.”

Silence fell over this room for a while.

Dahyun had to think. About the fact that the history was different, that Sana accidently killed someone but also the fact that the evil and kill enjoying fox was actually one of the most pure things. She let Sana, her best friend, hate her so that Sana wouldn’t break. She took that on her own and even let the village hate her. She let her shrine be destroyed as well as her mind only to give Sana happiness.

“So what do you want to do now?” Momo interrupted Dahyun’s thoughts and the human tilted her head in confusion.

“Are you gonna tell Sana you love her?”

“I-I can’t….she shouldn’t love me.” A loud laugh let the tiny human flinch, she didn’t expect that high-pitch sound from the other woman.

“God you are really dumb huh? She is already in love with you, your moron.”

“W-What?”

“She protected you from me, one thing Sana would never do cause she knows I’m stronger. She watched over you at night, Sana would never spend too much time in the human world if she didn’t need to. And right now she fulfilled your wish without any side effects. God this girl is totally whipped for you, your idiot.” Momo listed all things up that helped Dahyun to realize that, she even counted them on her finger for the human to have something visible to understand that all.

And when she finally let out a small tear the older fox spirit frowned and giggled at how emotional humans could be. But who could blame her, after all it was Sana they were talking about.

Suddenly the small human stood up and was about to leave and search for Sana but Momo was faster and teleported before the door.

“Ehh, excuse me? I’m still here, don’t you think I want to kill you?” Momo said and her eyes started to glow red again while her evil smirk appeared. But Dahyun wasn’t scared, she just smiled at Momo, something the fox never saw. In all her centuries she was alive and caused to lose her mind, she never saw a human that smiled at her while facing death.

“You won’t kill me, why would you have told me all this if you wanted?” A huff escaped Momo at this ridicules reason.

“Sweetie, I lost my shrine. I know Sana told you that, it kills my mind and I want to destroy everything around me.”

“I know. But all these years you left Sana in that believe, you could have destroyed her with giving her back those memories, but you didn’t. I don’t think you are pure evil, you just need someone in your life too.”

Momo wasn’t able to answer anything after that. She saw how the human passed her but instead on ripping her apart she just watched her vanish. She stood there and couldn’t do anything. In all her existence she only knew one human that could make her speechless and that was Mina. 

Guess she had to add a new name on it.

\-------

Dahyun ran as fast as she could, she knew she wasn’t able to reach to Sana today, not when her wish was still on. But when she had her talk with Momo she remembered something else. Momo was Sana’s best friend and best friends needed each other. But Dahyun completely ignored her best friend these passed weeks.

She had to apologies to Chaeyoung first, she was the most important one in her life, she had to let her know that. And Chaeyoung was almost not able to hear what the tiny girl said to her at how much Dahyun cried. Now she understood what Nayeon was going thru, hurting someone your love is always awful, especially if it is someone you known since you kindergarten times. She tried to explain it all as believable as possible, obviously leaving the fox spirit part out and just told her that she was losing her mind cause she fell in love with Sana instead of Nayeon. Which actually was kinda true.

But Chaeyoung being Chaeyoung forgave her instantly and even teased her afterwards, making Dahyun almost tear up again on how lucky she was to have such a good friend.

And after that day came the thing she was afraid of the most, facing Sana. Sana actually took her time to appear, she waited almost the whole day, leaving Dahyun to almost die from anxiety. But at the end she appeared, like always scaring the shit out of Dahyun when she had all her fox features again and floated next to her in Dahyun’s room.

“Sana!” Dahyun almost screamed and immediately began to hug the fox but the blond woman was perplex before she faced the crying girl truly.

“Hey I was just gone for one day, what the hell?” She frowned a little at how childlike Dahyun was acting before the words she never expected appeared.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you yesterday….I…..I was just scared…”

“Scared? Of what?”

“Of how you would react to when I tell you….that I-…..I-“

“Don’t.” Sana interrupted the tiny girl. She knew what she was about to say and she would love to say it back, but she couldn’t.

Without giving Dahyun the chance to say something she vanished again, leaving to the spirit world once again. How was she able to love a human? It was impossible, she would never be able to have a normal life with her.

\----

“Sana!” Dahyun screamed, again and again. She used countless of nights screaming the fox women’s name in her shrine. She wouldn’t miss one chance to go there and call out for her over hours until she fell asleep cause of tiredness.

But still….she never appeared.

\-----

_One week_ passed and she was not visible for Dahyun.

“Sana!” Again Dahyun found herself in the same countless situations, screaming for her to appear. But instead of the blond woman, someone else appeared again. Momo massaged her temples while walking into Sana’s shrine.

“God damn it, you can scream for sure.”

“Momo! Can you help me, please?” Dahyun fell to the ground, praying at Momo to help her. But the black fox quickly helped the teary girl up.

“Would I be here if I didn’t want to help you?”

“Hey bitch! Get your ass here and listen to me!” Momo started yelling and her voice kinda vibrated, mixed together with her magic she was able to talk thru the spirit world and let Sana hear her.

“This stupid human screams your name every god damn day. Just get over your scared ass and reveal that you also love her!”

_No answer._

“I know you love her, just try it, what could go wrong?”

_No answer._

“I swear I won’t kill her this time!”

_Still no answer._

Momo stared at Dahyun’s tearful eyes and took a deep breath before saying her next words. The sentence that could maybe change a lot of things.

“You can be together with her, I know a way that I also wanted to try with Mina.”

“What?”

The blond fox spirit was suddenly appearing in her shrine and before Momo could explain something the human was faster to quickly warp the blond woman in her arms.

“You idiot! Don’t ever do something like this! I….I love you so much! Please don’t leave me!” Sana saw how tears made their way out of Dahyun’s eyes and rolled down to her chin. Quickly she moved her finger towards it and wiped them away. She wanted so bad to kiss her but she knew she couldn’t.

So she turned to Momo. Her expression was mix of hatred and hope of something useful.

“Why would you help us?” Sana asked distrusting her but also with an interested glare.

“I know you hate me and I hate you….but I can see how much she means to you. Just let me help one last time before I _fully_ lose my mind.”

And with that Momo began to explain how it would be possible to be together for them.

To finally be happy for a life time.

“A-And you really think it would work?” Dahyun stuttered after the black fox explained what they could do, what Dahyun could wish for. A small nod was Momo’s answer. Dahyun turned to Sana who also was conflicted a bit but seeing Dahyun’s hopeful eyes it changed.

“You would really do that for me? Give up all your power? E-Everything?” The tiny woman asked again, knowing she used that question a lot for the past few hours, but she wanted to make sure.

“What does all this power use me when I can’t have the love of my life?”

“Oh god I’m gonna puke. Are you done yet? Have you decided?” Momo asked playfully annoyed and Sana gave her the last nod she needed.

_“Sana. I wish you would become fully human.”_

Momo held onto Sana’s hand, she knew the fox wasn’t strong enough to fulfill such a hard wish alone so she gave her power to let Sana have what she always wanted.

Love.

Finally she could be happy and in love.

\-----

However only if it worked right. Momo explained it to them many times, that this wish had a big side effect.

A side effect that they would take to be together.

Sana would forget everything that had to do with her spirit life. But not only her, every human that interacted with her……would forget

…..including Dahyun.

\------

“Come on, you can do it!” Chaeyoung screamed when her best friend was still in the bathroom and wouldn’t come out. So she decided to move in in pull her on her arm and finally revealed the girl with blond hair.

“I look stupid!” She yelled at her best friend but the tiny girl just giggled.

“You look great, blond suits you.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, since this morning Dahyun was worried about how everyone would like her new hair, even when it actually looked very nice.

She knew Dahyun was usually known as the girl with silver hair, mainly cause she wanted to impress Nayeon. But after she lost the feelings on that woman, which happened rather suddenly, she wanted to change that. So blond was her new color. However the woman didn’t seemed too pleased with it as she wanted to hide again.

But right at the moment she moved backwards she didn’t saw someone was behind her and fully walked into that person.

“Ahh!” Both said at the same time and fell to the ground. Dahyun quickly stood up and bowed to whomever she just run over, but after she opened her eyes she couldn’t look away anymore.

There was a tall woman with long blond hair, her figure was perfect and her blue eyes seemed kinda glowing in the lights. Dahyun began to totally lose herself in those eyes. She looked incredible beautiful.

“Ah…I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there.” The woman apologized and brought Dahyun out of her trance with that. She quickly helped her up and bowed again.

“Sorry my eyesight is really bad, but you know…my glasses are even worse.” Dahyun began and made the woman laugh immediately. And her laugh was maybe even more beautiful than her appearance.

“I-I’m Dahyun by the way, are you new here? I have never seen you in this school.” The tiny woman asked and let the other one nod at that slightly.

“I’m Sana, yeah I just arrived here. I don’t really know where to go to be honest.” Sana shyly smiled and began to blush at her disorientation.

“Hey Dubu! Nayeon and the others asked if we want to have lunch together later.” Chaeyoung screamed from afar as she couldn’t witness this awkward scene anymore. Dahyun turned around for a moment but then faced Sana again.

“I can show you around if you want. Do you also want to join lunch later?” She asked and the older girl nodded with a bright smile.

“I would love to. You are really friendly. I like you.” Sana revealed and both of them began a tiny blushing contest.

They didn’t know what it was, but somehow they felt _connected_.

_As if this wasn’t their first meeting ever_.

“Great, then come on.” Dahyun laughed and showed the new girl the way. Catching up to Chaeyoung, who gave her a tiny slap but immediately greeted Sana as new friend.

And maybe a little _more_ for Dahyun.

Outside of the school a black haired woman was floating above a house. Having witnessed this whole scene she smiled brightly and let her fluffy black ears twitch and also her tail was wagging around.

“I hope you are happy now, Sana.” She said to herself.

But after a while she directed her view towards the cloudless sky.

“I hope you are happy too.”

And with those words, and a tiny tear escaping her glowing red eyes, she vanished.

**End**

__________________________________________________

_So I’m finally finished with this fic, I hope you liked it :)_

_Let me know in the comments I would love to interact with you all on how you felt while reading this story <3_


	4. Through the Sea of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Nayeon’s parents weren’t that weird for warning her about magical creatures that wanted to ruin her. Unfortunately she only found out when a specific fox spirit already appeared in front of her. And damn was Momo far from being easy to tame.

** Give me a Miracle 2 **

_The sound of a distanced grumble echoed through a small village not far away from a lake. It always has been a very peaceful and calm village, never taking practice in wars or any sort of outstanding manners._

_They didn’t need to._

_Because they had everything they needed, so the term of being in debt didn’t make it towards them. All in all it was just an ordinary village like many. With just one secret. Not many people knew about magical creatures true existents in this time of life. Most feared them and claimed them as evil beings that just wanted death and torture. And even while it might be true to some of those, most actually tried to help humans. Not without a little bit of self-entertainment of course._

_But for this small villages luck, they never had bad spirits upon them. As long as they kept their shrine clean and praised, they would swore luck and growth towards humans. But this night something was off._

_A grumble that before only echoed far away came closer and closer. As if a thunder filled cloud made its way towards them. And while some just ignored it and claimed it as a play of gods, a few began to worry. Because they knew what could happen, what they could have caused._

_“Close all entries!” A middle aged man yelled in midden of their peaceful night, almost choking on his words as panic shot through his whole body. Not everyone understood his fear but they fulfilled his task and closed their gates neitherless. They were just made of plain wood, never caring for much fences as this village had to fear none._

_“What is wrong, Akira?” A woman asked as she sprinted towards this man named Akira, visibly worried about his sudden loud voice and his trembling appearance._

_“Where is Kai?” He shouted back instead of giving his wife any answers, running around their village and waking up every little house that wasn’t awake by now._

_“Dear, what is happening?” The woman tried to ask again, but his expression, filled so much with fear, almost terrified, worried her instead of getting answers._

_Without any words they searched together for their son, soon found next to the field that they prepared for a glorious spring, at least so their village oldest said. Kai, their son, was confused by his father’s sudden appearance, they didn’t expected him home sooner than the sun set again. But before this young man could even say a single word his father grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away. Behind one of their houses they came to a rest and could finally listen to what words Akira mumbled. Unintentional hard he grabbed both shoulders of his son, staring into his eyes with more fear then Kai had ever seen in him._

_“You have to get your wife and flee!”_

_“What? What do you mean dear?” His wife asked confused about the instruction he gave their son._

_“We don’t have time for explanations, go get her and run as fast and as long as you can, don’t look back. Just do what I say, now!” His last words were so forced and loud that a few other villagers spotted them and became worried._

_Akira was a very respected man here, he was almost second to being the leader but stepped down as he rather wanted a normal family life then having anything to do with leading. He always seemed in a clam state even when things got out of hand, witnessing him now was weird for almost everyone._

_That wasn’t the man they knew._

_But nevertheless Kai followed his father’s words and began to leave their village only with his wife, running into the distance and soon not to be seen._

_“I-I don’t get this, what is wrong?” His wife asked again, stuttering heard in her voice as her tears kept streaming down. She wasn’t able to say goodbye to their daughter and now she couldn’t even properly do the same with her son, in a situation which she still had no clue about._

_“You have to tell us what’s wrong, Akira.” Now another man stepped up, armored with a sword and a small shield. A few others followed him, armed with the same things. They weren’t able to win a war with that, but it was all they needed for all this time. But something in Akira’s expression told them that this wouldn’t be enough, that nothing would be enough. Because something was coming towards them that wouldn’t be calmed in a fight._

_“Akira, speak!” He became louder, not wanting to wait any longer till their usual calm and stabile doctor said anything._

_“W-we should have n-never…” His words were blocked by his own mouth. He wasn’t able to speak, trembling lips and his painful knees that collided with the ground as he fell on it, making it almost impossible._

_“A-Akira you are scaring me.” His wife whined, caressing his hair and trying to calm him and herself with that._

_“S-She is angry…she will kill every single one of us, men…woman…children. She won’t stop till the last of us is crying for his life under her hand.” He fanatically mumbled and didn’t hold for any breathes that his body needed as he hyperventilated._

_“What do you mean she? Who is….” Their leader stopped his own words in midsentence as he finally realized what is going on._

_“W-What have we done…” One after one became silent in their little village, trembling and shaking forms filling this place as each began to realize what is happening._

_They broke their promise, they broke her pact…they broke her shrine._

_Anger and sadness had filled their minds, evil demons whispering in their heads they should destroy her only place to live, make her pay for what she has caused. But those evil demons never existed, it was only their own decision to do that, the whole village coming together to destroy what they once praised with their lives. And now she was going to take their lives._

_Thunder roared through the sky._

_No cloud in sight that could create such an immense and powerful sound. But it was there and it was constant. A sound so terrifying that by now everyone in this village was aware of the cause for it. No weather or natural existence could create such power._

_And with that knowledge the fences began to shudder._

_Akira and every man in charge of defending their small land stood up, passing each other their weapons, ready for their fate. However while a few of them were ready to fight for their lives, Akira only had one thought in mind. Distract her as long as he could, so his son was able to flee far enough for her to never find him. He already lost one of his children. His beautiful daughter. He couldn’t bear losing his son too. So even while knowing his life would end here today, he stood there straight and prepared._

_“Show yourself already!” His voice echoed through the emptiness that was suddenly brought through the end of thunder. What it brought on the other hand was something more fearful._

_Their entry, which was nothing more than a wooden gate, was broken into pieces. No explosion torned it apart, it just broke down, like it was made of leafs._

_“Pretty strong words for a man who knows what is coming for him.” This voice, the sound of it already brought shivers to Akira. He knew that voice, but not in that kind of tone. With slow, unhearable steps, a young woman with black waving hair entered through that now wide open fence._

_Black ears, once fluffy and twitching, were standing high on her head reaching a straightness that showed no hesitation. And while her tail was wagging around, its puffiness wasn’t unseen, making it look bigger than ever before. But far more terrifying was something else, this fox like looking women’s eyes. Glowing red eyes that stared directly at him, with so much lust and anger that Akira couldn’t recognize her. He couldn’t recognize their family’s fox spirit Momo anymore._

_Momo, that spirit that protected this little village for hundreds of years, always being praised and prayed on, almost like a god. That spirit that loved to tease its villagers and turned around whishes in a way that made it only for her entertaining. That spirit which giggles echoed through the night, always together with her other fox friend and just lived its life. The same fox spirit that always had this little spark in her red eyes, making her almost seem like the purest and most innocent thing, was now completely vanished._

_“Momo, I swear we didn’t-“_

_“Shut up!” With just a finger movement towards the side, she slit that man’s throat, making his body collapse to the ground and everyone around him gasps in shock._

_“You know what I always found funny about you humans?” Her little smirk never left her mouth as steps began to walk closer._

_“You all are full of pride when you do something, but when consequences for doing it come, you seem like the smallest worm.” With her last word finished she stood still in front of everyone, looking around with a smile as they could only shiver in fear._

_“Please, listen Momo. We never meant for it to come that far.” Their leader bowed and hoped to talk some senses into this spirit. But he forgot one specific part. This woman had no sense anymore. She squeezed her eyes together, letting them glow darker and scarier than ever, not losing her stare towards him._

_Until suddenly he began to cough._

_He fell on his knees, holding his hands towards his throat, obviously signaling that something was in there that didn’t belong there. But he didn’t die right after like that other fighter, he kept looking at her, knowing that was her punishment._

_“I saved this village so many times, fulfilled all your wishes, and this is what you got me?! You didn’t mean to?! Oh it sure looked different when you laid the first flame onto my shrine, burning it down without hesitation as if it was nothing!” At her sudden change of tone and anger a few man began to lift up their swords, pointing it towards her. But instead of humans, who would have flinched or try to protect themselves, she just flicked her fingers and let those weapons vanish._

_“You knew what this would cause, you all knew! And now I’m not only gonna take your home away, I’m going to take all of your lives as well!” Her scream echoed through the silence of this village, which soon would erase from existence._

_Every house catching on fire, every building collapsing on its own and every attempt of them to flee made to fail, as one after one was collapsing on the ground, coughing up blood and saliva. Everyone but one. Akira was the last one standing in front of her, watching as all his friends, all those people he could once laugh and feel free with, died painfully. His wide open eyes fixed quickly on her form as she was walking closer. A small memory of her floating happily and with a big smile towards him, replaced by her sheer anger and insanity._

_“You! Out of all people you should have known better!” She pointed her finger towards him, lifting Akira up from the ground. Pain and pressure was suddenly put on his throat, without anything visually being there, just Momo’s finger that pointed at him._

_“That’s what you d-deserved! A-After killing her!” Although he shouted, his voice was mostly coming out as a whimper. But he could see it, his words had some type of effect on Momo._

_For a few seconds Momo wasn’t filled with insanity anymore, her eyes looked distracted, kinda sad almost._

_But at his next move, trying to wiggling himself free from whatever was grabbing him, she snapped back._

_“You will see her soon.” And with that said lastly, this whole village was erased from earth._

________

“A-Are you crazy! I said I wish to be rich!” A young woman with long brown hair yelled in a small alley, distracted as she looked around herself. In front of her was a young woman floating with crossed legs, watching as this girl was rambling but only could giggle upon witnessing that.

“I made you rich.” She pointed out, pouting her lips as if she felt insulted by her without any reasons. But seeing that made the girl only angrier.

“Yeah but not like that! You stole all that money disguised as me, so everyone knows how I look like and they gonna put me in jail!”

“Well you should have pointed it out more specific then.”

“Y-You….you bitch! You are supposed to be a fox spirit that gives luck, not that!” The young girl flinched after seeing that floating woman’s smirk. It was as if she already waited for her to say that, as if this was all she wanted.

“Man…you humans never learn, huh? Do I look like a fox spirit that gives luck?” The girl shook her head, taking a few steps back as she began to realize what she could have caused. Her family studied fox spirits a long time ago, so finally meeting one she got too overwhelmed then to realize that usually those spirits only fulfill wishes to those who praised their shrine. And she can say for sure she never cleaned a shrine. Which can only mean one thing.

“Yep you got it. I don’t have a shrine. And now say goodbye.” She smiled sweetly as the girl tried to turn around and run, but it was already too late.

She collapsed on the ground, coughing loudly till her sound became a whimper and her limbs fell limp. The black haired fox spirit supported her head while putting her chin on her hands, still floating but sighing loudly upon seeing the lifeless human. She should have let her live a little longer, now she has to find someone new to play with.

A few seconds passed and she still was there, playing with the girls corps as she moved her finger to let her fly. Until a sudden feeling overwhelmed her and shivers traveled around her skin.

“Can you like not move her that much, its difficult to get her soul that way.” A voice appeared behind her and the fox screamed in shock, making not only her tail puff up but also her ears stay on red alert. Quickly she turned around, facing a tall woman with long brown hair, an angel-like feature and just beauty in definition.

“Geez, you scared the shit out of me, Tzuyu!” The woman scolded, holding her hand towards her chest, attempting to cover her beating heart, which made Tzuyu only laugh.

“Momo you don’t have a heart, don’t do that it looks weird. Also the human heart is left not right.”

“Oh, upsie, but I’m getting better at pretending, don’t I?”

“If you call _that_ better. But for real, stop playing with her, I can’t take her soul.” With a small nod Momo placed the young girl on the ground, letting Tzuyu do what she always does.

She pointed her hand towards her, holding her handpalm straight and whispered something that let a small light come out of that dead girl. Adding her other hand, Tzuyu put them slightly together and slowly lifted them up, letting that light travel towards the sky. A small smile appeared on Tzuyu’s mouth, leading that soul towards heaven with gently whispers. Until a chuckle distracted her and she quickly finished.

“She was a nice girl, you didn’t had to kill her.” Momo only shrugged as Tzuyu said that, smirking at the tall woman that was before her.

“That was the fourth human this week and its only Wednesday.”

“And?”

“You like killing a little too much.”

“Are you kink shaming me?” Momo looked playfully offended and let her eyes work perfectly in sync with her pout, creating the so called puppy-look from humans.

“Ok, I’m gonna go.” Tzuyu announced and her body started to slowly disappear in black smoke. As half her body was already vanished the fox woman stopped her act and reached for Tzuyu’s arm.

“Stay a little.” Momo whispered, not looking into Tzuyu’s eyes but knowing that the woman was now judging her. It wasn’t the first time Tzuyu was taken off-guard by Momo’s mood changes, it even happened a couple of times where Momo started attacking her, but right now this wasn’t in her mind. Momo looked small, as small as she looked like when Tzuyu took a very specific person away from Momo.

“You are getting clingy again.” Tzuyu giggled but slowly began to appear fully again. The black smoke completely gone and her body back where it just was standing. Those other dead creatures could wait a little more.

It was a night like a lot of times.

Momo didn’t really talked much, she just wanted to be surrounded by Tzuyu, to at least have one person she could talk to, knowing she would not suddenly kill her. Cause that definitely was impossible in Tzuyu case. But what the tall woman found far more interesting was that Momo’s death counter and times she wanted Tzuyu to stay suddenly piled up since last month. She wasn’t omniscient and Momo wouldn’t tell her, so she could only guess what the reason was.

“Your power is getting weaker.” Tzuyu pointed out, however Momo only hummed at that respond. She knew herself what was happening and what sooner or later couldn’t be stopped anymore. But she was never someone who admitted her weaknesses and definitely not when it came to a topic like that.

“I heard you used a lot of your power recently, what did you do?” By now both women teleported themselves on the roof of some house, staring at the sky that was covered by clouds. But not for long as Momo swayed her hand from left to right and created a split in those dark covers. Tzuyu giggled a little but also shook her head. Momo knew what was coming but still used her magic for something unnecessary like this.

“It wasn’t unnecessary, look how beautiful the stars are tonight.”

“Stop reading my mind.”

“I’m not reading your mind, you are just too obvious.” Tzuyu gave Momo a small slap, it was actually not what she was used to. Tzuyu shouldn’t interact with other spirits too much, but Momo was an exception. An exception for her since a very, very long time.

“Was it something about Sana? I can’t sense her spirit since last month.” Momo went quiet again, even lowering her head at that point, making it clear for Tzuyu that she thought right. It had something to do with Sana.

“Momo you-“ Before Tzuyu was able to speak up the fox spirit vanished into nothingness, leaving the other woman alone on that roof. Slowly she rolled her eyes, huffing a little at the spirits acting.

“Rude.” She talked to herself and stared at the same spot Momo just made a crack into the clouds.

“I’m really sorry but I don’t know how long she can take it anymore. Especially now that Sana is gone too…” She whispered low, focusing on that one star that shined brighter than all others.

Tzuyu just knew _she_ was watching them, as always.

______

A small knock on the door let her eyes shot open in less than a second.

Honestly she wasn’t even sure anymore how often she told her mom not to knock that hard on her door when it was early in the morning. And by the way her eyes didn’t start to shut from any experience of morning sun, she knew it was way too early. No young adult, still studying, would wake up that early. Quickly she turned around, holding her pillow tightly on her head, hoping with that to let those loud noises vanish. But like always it was no use.

“Nayeon, dear! You have to get up!” Her mom almost screamed so loud she was sure any neighbor could hear her as well. It was actually a surprise that no one ever complained about it. But maybe they were too afraid of her family.

Being born into a very rich and powerful family had their cons and pros.

On the positive side obviously Nayeon never had to worry about money. She could buy anything she wanted, there was literally nothing that she couldn’t have if she wanted it. Anything that could be bought with money was hers if she liked it. Not only that, but it also gave her a very high rank in every social group. The girl that is rich, the girl that is powerful and the girl that knows how to be bossy. Those were always the first whispers she heard when entering a new school. Which wasn’t that many but a few more than ordinary students. Whatever reason her parents had, they transferred the young girl a lot. However she was quickly well known and accepted.

But at the same time that was also a con for her. They knew she was rich, and sometimes they used that. All those people said friendship couldn’t be bought were wrong in Nayeon’s eyes. Friendship was easily bought, just a few dollars here and there and they would include you in any part of their life. But this didn’t mean it was ‘true’ friendship. Maybe those philosophers should have phrased it better. Although that big issue in mind, Nayeon never bothered too much about it.

She had her two friends.

Friends she knew would stay by her side no matter how much money she had. Jeongyeon was there even before Nayeon could speak. They basically grew up together in the same neighborhood. Much to the dislike of her mother at first cause Jeongyeon didn’t qualify in her ‘esthetics’ but after figuring out that her daughter didn’t care about that and still loved to play with Jeongyeon, she quickly gave up.

Maybe she was just worried about Nayeon coming home every day with a new bruise. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were basically inseparable, but this didn’t mean they were always sunshine and rainbows. Actually they fought for almost everything in their youths. And however it was possible those fights let them grew even closer.

Luckily for Nayeon’s worried parents another girl stepped very soon into their daughter life. Who was the complete opposite of Jeongyeon and Nayeon. They couldn’t really recall how Jihyo stumbled into their lives but that didn’t matter. Jihyo was their best friend, the friend who was always there for them, always had an open ear, and magically seemed to know the solve of any problem. They couldn’t be happier to have her. Also cause she calmed their fights more and more till they just turned into little teases here and there.

Everything was just perfect from that moment on.

“Nayeon!” Another yell broke Nayeon away from her sweet memories and told her she should hurry right now. That wasn’t her mom anymore, it was the rough voice of her father and that meant they are pissed. Never say rich parents are the most chill, they could turn into sergeants sometimes.

“Yes, I am coming!” Nayeon yelled equal loud back. If they could raise their voice on her she could do so as well.

As fast as she could Nayeon moved out of her warm and cuddly bed and into the cold air that touched her body, that was only covered with a thin night dress. Not all expansive things are fulfilling their purpose. And keeping her warm wasn’t what this dress did at all. Moving further away from her favorite place she went in front of a big and wide door. Colored in white with a few pink designs.

A small giggle escaped Nayeon as she remembered how often Jeongyeon would hide in it only to scare the hell out of her and Jihyo. But right now wasn’t the time to wallow in memories, she had to get ready.

Opening a door with the doorknob?

Nah, you think too easy.

Nayeon pressed on a button, right next to the door and with a small sound the wide door began to open. Revealing another room that was only filled with nothing more than clothes, make-up, shoes and everything a basic girl wanted. And that was the basic reason why Nayeon always took so long to finally be done with her morning routine. She just had too many things to choose from.

But for some uncalled reason the young woman was way faster than usual. Not only surprising herself and her butler Eric, but also the few maids that worked in the kitchen as well as her mom and dad. Two very confused and frowning faces stared at her, completely surprised by her appearance that early in the morning.

“Ok, what did you do?” Her mom asked as she just didn’t know her daughter in that way. However Nayeon just shrugged, she didn’t do anything wrong. At least not for the last week, so there was nothing to tell her mother about.

“What are you schedules for today?” Mr. Im asked the moment Nayeon placed herself on a chair, immediately bombarded by maids that wanted to know what the young daughter would like to eat. Her dad placed the newspaper down, taking a sip from his coffee to finally give his full attention towards his daughter.

Whoever said rich people don’t give a fuck about family and love where wrong. Sure they didn’t had that much time like Jeongyeon’s parents, but they loved Nayeon and she knew that. But sometimes their love seemed controlling, just like right now.

“I’ll go to school later and probably meet up with Jeongyeon and Jihyo afterwards. We want to go shopping in that new place Sana recommended.” For a while the table was silent as a graveyard. Only some noises made by the maids were audible heard. It was always a signal for Nayeon to be careful with her next words, something was up that didn’t please her parents in the slightest.

“Sana? You mean that new girl with bright blond hair and blue eyes?” He specifically asked. Nayeon turned to the side, viewing Eric next to her who only shrugged as an apology. Even if he was Nayeon’s butler he still had to inform the Im’s about everything their daughter did. Well almost everything. And even if she wasn’t so happy to know Eric told them about her new friendship, another question popped up in her mind. Why does the appearance of her suddenly matter?

“What’s wrong about her? She is very nice and funny. I like her.” Nayeon stated instantly letting the Im’s know that she was serious about this friendship with her. But it only earned another glare from both of them.

“She just….I don’t know, her aura isn’t normal. As if she is trying to hide something.”

Oh God….please don’t.

Nayeon sighed louder than her usual morning groan. Was she really having that talk in the early morning? About her parents weird habit of believing in supernatural beings? The young girl let her head sink into her hand, frowning hard as she prepared herself for their embarrassing speech.

“You know we don’t like you getting close with supernatural or unusual things. It’s dangerous because-“

“Because our family is cursed, blah, blah, blah. Can you please stop that now? I know it was useful to tame me when I was a rebellious child, but I am not a kid anymore, it’s kinda embarrassing.” She countered but was immediately reprimanded by her very serious looking mom.

“Sweetie, it’s not a joke. Please be careful out there. You never know who wants to harm you in any way.”

“Ok are we done?” Nayeon wasn’t having any of that this morning, she just wanted to leave her sometimes childish parents and be with her normal, _kinda_ , friends.

“Yes. But Eric will come with you after school.” The young lady rolled her eyes visible, but even if she hated it there wasn’t much she could do about it.

For now at least.

____

Their way to school was unspectacular like always.

Eric drove her towards the entrance and made sure she went into the front door until those hawk eyes finally let her rest for the school times being. The first person to greet her was of course Jeongyeon, followed immediately by Jihyo. And as if Jihyo could read minds she sensed something was off with Nayeon.

“What is it this time?” She asked, jokingly hitting Nayeon’s shoulder to lessen the older’s tension.

“The usual, weirding me out with their hocus pocus stories.” Jeongyeon couldn’t hide her laugh after that. She knew about her best friend’s parents habit. It was nothing new to her, but even after all those years she shared Nayeon’s thoughts on that. They literally should stop with it.

“It’s not funny anymore. They literally said we are cursed and I should watch out for danger.”

“Uhhh, maybe I am the danger that’s why they didn’t like me at the beginning. You know, I have that weird aura on me.” While Jeongyeon and Nayeon started their face off on who could laugh about her parents louder while making up the funniest stories, Jihyo just shook her head and let out a low giggle. Humans are really weird.

However before Jihyo could add anything into her friends funny conversation another thing caught her attention. Something behind her. Almost instantly she turned her body around, facing a girl who just had the most mischief expression ever seen.

But as soon as Jihyo turned, her mouth was switched to a very disappointed pout. Her lips squeezed together and lifted a bit while her eyes simulated that of a dogs begging look.

“Aw come on, how the hell did you know I was coming?!” Sana exclaimed frustrated. She wanted to surprise her friends but for some reason Jihyo was always faster than her.

Jihyo rolled her eyes as a response, slowly squishing on the blonds puffy and pinkish cheeks. She was way too cute when she was upset. And as always when Sana greeted them, Dahyun followed by Chaeyoung weren’t far away. Chaeyoung turned instantly to Jeongyeon as she saw the older girl cracking up on something and wanted to join in. Which didn’t take long as Jeongyeon and her literally had the same humor and even if it was lame it always made Nayeon laugh as well. Dahyun greeted them with a cute and childish smile, imitating the cat picture they found last week only to make their laughter even brighter. Such an energetic vitamin pill.

As the first class was coming closer and closer on time Nayeon looked over their loud and hilarious new friends a bit.

Honestly she had no clue how they even met.

They were just there one day. Just said hi and an familiar feeling went through Nayeon’s body. As if she knew that blond girl and had something in common with her. Chaeyoung also seemed familiar in a fuzzy kinda way, as if she was always there in the background.

Dahyun however was something Nayeon couldn’t figure out. Something her mind used to play with her. She knew her, she remembered playing and going shopping with her. Seeing how the girl fell for her and how guilty it made her feel when she actually only used her company to lead Jeongyeon. She wanted to make Jeongyeon jealous, in a way to use Dahyun. And after she apologized to the small woman, they just met Sana and everything was fine. As if nothing big ever happened.

It was still so confusing to the oldest girl, but her mind had other things to worry about than that.

Especially when she stared directly at the sight to view Dahyun’s lips pushed onto Sana’s. Those cherry like lips combined with pinkish thick ones. Usually Nayeon would tease them with a disgusted sound, but in reality she was just…envy. Sana and Dahyun got together so fast, knowing each other only for a few weeks but instantly finding that spark. While Nayeon was in love with Jeongyeon for so long but the younger didn’t even acknowledge that, it seems.

However Nayeon was way too scared to actually speak up her feelings. What if Jeongyeon wouldn’t return her feelings? Or worse, what if she broke their friendship with that? Nah, Nayeon wouldn’t take the risk, she rather stayed friends forever with a hurting heart then not having her at all.

While taken in by her own thoughts the oldest girl didn’t notice how one of her friends stared directly towards her. Her raised eyebrow and a slight guilt that painted her face brought Nayeon immediately back. Jihyo was just weird sometimes. As if she knew exactly what Nayeon was thinking about.

But she probably did as almost everyone knew about Nayeon’s crush.

Everyone but Jeongyeon.

Great.

Sometimes she really wished that hocus pocus bullshit from her parents was true.

It would make things so much _easier_.

“Lol, nope.” Dahyun giggled amused at something Sana said and finally the oldest was pulled back to reality.

“Then how about we go to the mall after school? I found a few nice dresses there.” Sana asked with a pout again that definitely had something to do with Dahyun’s crossed arms.

“That sounds better.”

“Great, shopping again, what a blast.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes visible annoyed at what they wanted to do. Sure she liked pretty clothes and nice things, but going shopping with Nayeon and Sana in company could take a lot of time. And doing that for the last three days wasn’t helping her nonexistent excitement in any way.

“Don’t be a party pooper.”

“What party? Going shopping? We can rather just chill at home and drink that would be a better party.” The tall woman rolled her eyes again, including a light chuckle at Nayeon’s pout.

“You know what? How about we go shopping and afterwards meet up at my place to have a party?” The oldest suggested, wanting to please all her friends when all of them suddenly stared at her. Right. Normally when Nayeon mentioned parties, she invited tons of people, almost half of this school. And that mostly ends in disaster, a drunken Nayeon wasn’t easy to tame. She however noticed that fear in her friends eyes so she quickly erased it. With a giggle she slowly shook her head.

“Don’t worry, just the six of us.”

“Promise?” Jeongyeon asked again, knowing how fast the oldest could change her mind.

“Promise.”

“Alright, then good luck with Miss Sooyoung. See you after school!” Chaeyoung almost screamed while cheering for the party and run away in high speed. For a second the remaining girls stood in a confused state, but after repeatedly whispering what Chaeyoung had just said they understood what was wrong.

To the misfortune of them, Chaeyoung was a class under them, which means she had other teachers. And when they had Miss Sooyoung the tiny girl would spent her lessons with Miss Tiffany, including a student called Yeri in it. It was just too cute to see their youngest having her first crush.

After finally coming out of their state, all five made their way into the classroom.

Nayeon sat herself in middle of Jeongyeon and Jihyo as always. Dahyun on the other hand had her table much closer to the teacher, not particular cause she was a good student, which she still was, but more cause her eyesight was basically not existing. And Sana, being a cute and loveable girlfriend, sat right next to her in the front. A few other students already waited inside while a bunch hustled in after them in fear of being too late.

Luckily everyone made it on time when a tall, short haired woman appeared in front of them. Every student stood up to greet the teacher, letting the lesson finally start. And as always it began with the most boring and confusing thing. Math. Not that Nayeon was bad at it, actually she was kinda good and found it actually easy, but it just took so long and seemed to never end. All those explanations and questions in it that let the young girl almost freak out.

So she had to distract herself a bit when she was already finished with her work and looked around towards her friends.

Jeongyeon was scratching her head, thinking hard to guess the answer, sometimes taking a peak at Nayeon’s paper. As always the born cheater. Nayeon had to chuckle at that, but didn’t mind her best friend looking over it. For all those things Jeongyeon had done for her, this was the least she could give back. On the other side Jihyo was writing in a fast speed, but while looking at her work it didn’t really seem like she did math. She was rather just doing whatever.

The fun thing to watch however always had been the two girlfriends in front of her. Dahyun had her problems while finding a solution for her tasks. Sana seemed to understand it well after Miss Sooyoung’s explanation but still had some questions. It was always amusing to see how different those two actually could be.

And luckily while entertaining herself with her friends struggles, the time flew by faster than she thought.

Finally some time _only_ for them.

“Hello, Nayeon. How was school?” Eric asked as he greeted the young girl, waiting with an open door next to the limousine.

Right…her parents wanted Eric to come with her.

Shit.

A small groan escaped Nayeon. Her annoyance at this wasn’t unseen by her friends and they quickly tried to lift up her mood. Because they knew a very moody Nayeon wasn’t an easy thing to go shopping with. Jeongyeon’s hand, hanging on Nayeon’s shoulder suddenly began to pull the older out of her bad thoughts right now and immediately draw the attention towards her friends.

“It’s just gonna be for a while, you know him.” Jeongyeon giggled and began to caress Nayeon’s puffy cheeks from pouting a little. If only she knew what the real reason for Nayeon’s now pinkish color was.

One thing she was glad about was surely that her limousine was big enough to place all six girls inside. Otherwise she would have to ask Jeongyeon to drive, and no one really wanted that. However something else peaked on Nayeon’s mind whenever she let one specific girl inside as well.

It was known that Dahyun didn’t like fast or scary stuff, which somehow also included driving in a car. She always held onto Sana’s hand. And while it really was cute to see how lovely they were it hurt Nayeon’s brain. As if something was in there that wanted to call her, something that wanted her to remember. But no matter how often she tried, it never gave an answer.

Those Déjà-vu thingies really got onto Nayeon’s nerve.

She never understood that weird feeling. Even googling it didn’t help as much because ‘it says to bring a familiar feeling to surroundings or situation that never happened towards the mind and is not fully studied’ didn’t answer any of her questions. The only thing that Nayeon can be sure about was that Sana and Dahyun definitely never drove in her car like that before. _Right_?

A small frown from the tiniest girl in their group of friends let Nayeon finally break free from that weird situation in her head.

“Everything’s fine?” Chaeyoung asked. And to say it honestly, Nayeon was surprised how easy that girl included strangers into her comfort zone. She always told them when she wasn’t happy about something and worried for them as well. To say it clearly, Chaeyoung was like the best person ever that Dahyun choose as her best friend.

Nayeon nodded slowly, not wanting to bring the attention about something like this towards her. No need for another week of Jeongyeon mocking her about stuff that sounds weird. She learned that quickly after including the taller girl into her brain with revealing that weird familiar feeling around Sana. But that’s what friends are for, just making you laugh about your own crazy stupid thoughts.

Finally after a felt eternity for Dahyun they arrived at the shopping mall. The first thing they did however wasn’t going inside but rather slapping Jeongyeon for her loud annoyed groan and every eye turning to Eric. He immediately raised his eyebrow at the young lady’s pout.

“You know your parents don’t like me leaving you.” He stated, having Mr and Misses Im’s scolding voice in the back of his head.

“Oh come on, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are here as well, they always allow it when they are around.” Nayeon stomped on the ground, throwing a fit as she knew Eric was always weak about her cute side, while Jeongyeon on the other hand had to stop herself from vomiting.

Suddenly the young woman grabbed onto something in her chest, placing a small golden neckless in front of her shirt.

“Look, I am also wearing that weird neckless they want me to have on 24/7, nothings gonna happen.” Her finger slided over the tiny neckless, making sure Eric could see it. And luckily for them he just rolled his eyes and patted on Nayeon’s head.

“Just don’t do something stupid.” With that he finally went back to the car, as always playing some games on his phone while waiting for them.

After walking a few meters away and into the big hall Nayeon felt a slap on her shoulder. Jihyo was next to her and giggled loudly.

“You really have him wrapped around your finger.” She teased and made the other three into a giggling and uh-ing mess as well.

For a second Nayeon concentrated all her attention towards Jeongyeon, wanting to know if her none reaction had something to do with jealousy. Honestly the oldest would love to make her jealous, but as always her hopes were crushed. Jeongyeon didn’t react because she was distracted by something else.

Of course a freaking Lego castle on sale is more interesting than her best friend. A small sigh escaped the oldest but she didn’t do anything about it. It was Jeongyeon after all, she loved her, even if she was a whole mess sometimes.

“Oh my god! Look at that!” Jeongyeon yelled almost too loud, placing her whole forehead onto the glass wall, interrupting the kids that wanted to play inside.

“Guess shopping isn’t so bad after all.” Nayeon teased and was earning a mean look from her best friend. That was as always interrupted by Jihyo rolling her eyes at both. Ah yes, good old times.

“Look, that’s the dress I talked to you about.” Nayeon side eyed the other girls next to her. Sana pointed at an indeed very pretty dress but only received a big frown from the younger girl.

“ _I’m sorry…but I usually don’t like those types of clothes, I just wear them to parties. I rather pick comfortable clothes like these._ ” Dahyun answered but Nayeon couldn’t even look at the direction she pointed her finger towards as suddenly not only Nayeon, but also Sana flinched.

That sounded way too familiar.

But both girls quickly forgot about it and kept on going, shopping, teasing Jeongyeon and putting dress on after dress. After Nayeon put on like the fifth different dress she kinda understood her best friend. Changing after changing was pretty exhausting and Nayeon felt herself starting to sweat. There should be like an Olympia about changing clothes on how hard it actually is sometimes. Especially when Nayeon was too proud for putting on a dress one size larger because her mind kept on telling her those three weeks at home with only chocolate wasn’t _that_ bad.

However she had to slightly agree after her dress got stuck on her. With a loud sigh she tried to get out of it again, unfortunately the dresses zipper caught onto her golden neckless, ripping it apart while wiggling around too hard.

With a small clink, the neckless fell on the ground.

“Great…there goes my freedom for the next weeks.” Nayeon told herself as she remembered how often her mother specifically told her not to lose or break it.

______

“Huh? I can’t hear you? What did you wish again?” Momo asked with a confused look.

She wasn’t able to understand what the man in front of her was trying to tell her. No matter how hard she tried to strengthen her ears, she didn’t come to a conclusion on what he was trying to say.

Could probably have something to do with the fact that they were miles deep down in water but Momo didn’t include that option. She just made the most puppy-face eyes she ever did while watching this man in front of her slowly loose his ability to get air inside his lungs.

“Wait…there was something you humans need to survive right?” Slowly the fox girl put her finger onto her chin, trying hard to guess what it was. But instead of helping this poor man she just started to grin.

“Oh…right. Air. Too bad Atlantis is under water. You should have told me before wishing to find the treasures there.” While this man began to lose conscious more and more she just placed her head on her hand, smiling brightly as he started to drown slowly.

“But on a good note, you are the first human to find Atlantis.” Suddenly her red eyes began to shine even darker. “Too bad you won’t be able to tell anyone.”

And with an evil grin Momo watched this man take his last attempt to breathe before he finally lost his life.

Her smile however instantly dropped upon witnessing his lifeless body. She really needed to stop killing them so early, that takes away the fun. As always Momo began waiting for Tzuyu to arrive, probably would take a while as she has to get under water and even if she was death herself, she didn’t like ocean that much.

However something else suddenly crawled through Momo’s body.

Something that let her interest in talking to Tzuyu or playing with the corpse of this man vanish completely. Like a sting, letting her body shiver in every inch, she felt it. That person she searched for her entire life. That person that actually was the reason of her appearing in this country and coincidentally meeting Sana.

“Finally!” Momo gritted her teeth as anger and lust boiled up inside her body.

“Are you for real? I had to-“ Just at the moment Tzuyu arrived and wanted to complain about Momo’s chose for weird places to murder humans, the fox spirit wasn’t looking like her usual self anymore. Even Tzuyu had to glide back a little underwater as she only rarely saw Momo in this form.

Her tail was puffed up, looking bigger and taller than the spirits own body, while her ears are peaked up straight, following her tail with being puffed. But the thing she always concerns as the worst while being like this, were Momo’s eyes. Her usual red and bright eyes never looked darker as in this state. Almost resembling every one of those seven deadly sins inside her.

But the worst part of it was that Tzuyu knew she couldn’t talk to her now, no one was able to do so if they didn’t want to fight. And even if Tzuyu knew Momo couldn’t actually kill her, a fight under water with a fox spirit didn’t sound too pleasing to her.

After all she wasn’t able to do anything as Momo suddenly vanished.

“What the hell is going on?” Tzuyu asked herself as she was left alone with that dead man next to her.

_____

“Are you finally done? I want to go to your place and get wasted!” Jeongyeon yelled and Nayeon could already feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Did she really yell that right now in a freaking Gucci store?

Is she crazy?

But as the older slowly went out of the changing room, her broken neckless in her hands, she knew Jeongyeon wasn’t the only one she was embarrassed for. One look at Dahyun and she wasn’t sure why she was friends with them again. Dahyun really had the audacity to causally walk into a Gucci store with plaid pants. Wow.

At least Nayeon was by now the most talented in ignoring other people’s looks. They should give her an award for that, seriously.

After they finally finished, leaving Sana with at least four bags of clothes that she definitely will never truly use and Nayeon with a broken neckless, they made their way outside. Nayeon had to giggle a little upon viewing Eric asleep in their limousine. She knew why she never wanted to give that butler away, he was more like a friends then a butler.

After waking him up, or more precisely Jeongyeon pranking him as a ghost, they arrived at her house.

Honestly Nayeon prepared herself already for her parents, for whatever they wanted to say to her about that freaking neckless. So she just made sure that all of her friends already gathered in the living room, no chance of them hearing her parents talking. Slowly she entered their part of house, a few steps above the main entrance and where Nayeon liked to chill her free time.

However, instead of finding her parents in there, she just stood in an empty room.

Should she freak out right now? Yes.

Should she worry about them? Yes.

Did she do that? No.

That wasn’t the first time Nayeon only found a letter on their bed, written on it that they suddenly were gone for a business trip. It happens quite a lot if Nayeon was honest. One day they worry about her none stop, the other they are just gone. By now the young woman was used by it and didn’t really bother too much. After all she would have the house for herself. No weird parents that try to warn her about anything supernatural.

And that’s when she turned around with a sigh.

Unable to witness those glowing red eyes in front of their window.

Shining darker and scarier than ever. That was _her_ chance, her final finish towards this whole saga. The lifegoal she had since that village destroyed her shrine. Only one finger snip and the last survivor would be gone forever. Momo’s eyes went big, almost blood-thirsty upon seeing her victim, she stepped inside and slowly flew closer towards her.

One step and she would be dea-

“Sana I told you I don’t like it when you go up here!” Nayeon scolded after seeing Sana next to the doorframe. The blond girl scratched her chin embarrassed, she knew Nayeon didn’t like it but she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Sorry, I just really needed to ask you something.” Her low whisper caught Nayeon’s attention, she usually wasn’t like this, so whatever grew in her mind was something serious. Instantly the oldest girl dropped her anger and listened to what Sana had to say.

“You know, Dahyun and I kinda got together surprisingly fast. Like only in a matter of a few days-“

“Yeah I know, it was pretty weird for everyone.”

“That’s….that’s why I want to ask her on a real date, you know with all that fancy stuff. Jeongyeon told me you know a lot about it….so I was hoping you could help me a bit…” At the end of her sentence Sana didn’t even look into Nayeon’s eyes anymore, too shy and worried about her friends reaction. She betted Nayeon would laugh about her, but instead she was greeted with two hands holding onto hers. Staring and two shiny and bright eyes filled with sparkle.

“Oh my god! Of course I’ll help you!” Nayeon almost yelled but caught herself midsentence so no one down there would hear about it. It felt like Sana just said something that Nayeon was graving for her entire life. Jeongyeon was right, she really loved stuff like this.

And with their little agreement to not tell anyone else, they made their way back down to everyone else.

“Well…that’s going to be fun.” Momo said to herself as she turned visible again. Her eyes calmer than before as well as her whole body.

And even if Momo didn’t quite realize that, Tzuyu did.

The effect Sana still had on her. Just one look at her old best friend and all anger and lust was written out of her.

But Tzuyu senses something else in her words. Only because Sana was there didn’t mean she would let go of her plan. Now Momo finally found Mina’s descendants.

And that wasn’t a good thing.

_________________________________________

_So I hope for now the story is interesting and enjoyable._  
_Let me know with a comment. :)_

_I am trying to finish this story soon, but please be patient, work caught up on me a little bit more than I thought. Sorry for that ^^”_

_Have a great week! <3_

_Also #HappyMomoDay! I hope this cutie will have a blessing day filled with happiness and a lot of her favorite food! <3 _


	5. Don't ever Forget

Nayeon never really liked that feeling.

She knew she wasn’t a good drinker, only a few bottles and she would be dead for the night. But still she was doing it. Accepting her hated feeling afterwards as stomach ache and headache filled her entire body. Only because she made Jeongyeon laugh.

Everytime Nayeon was drunk her best friend laughed so much with her and that alone was the reason the oldest could bare the pain she felt right now. Slowly she tried adjust her eyes with the sudden sunlight.

However the sunlight wasn’t what her eyes had to get familiar with. Because something else was blocking its view towards her sensible eyes. Something that wasn’t in Nayeon’s mind to recall and assign to any memory. A figure that almost looked human …but at the same time not. Those fluffy ears on her long black hair looked so soft and warm, cat-like but way pointier. Almost like a fox? Nayeon wasn’t really sure, she only knew one thing in her hangover and still wake up process.

She had to touch them.

Slowly her hand stretched out, seemingly surprising that figure in front of her as it slowly flinched by her touch. But damn was that worth it. She never touched something so soft and smooth. It felt like a drug she couldn’t let go of anymore, she squeezed and touched it even more. Feeling that incredible squashy and tender ear till she run out of words to associate that sense with.

“Can you like….not do that?” A voice called softly to her, but Nayeon couldn’t accept its request.

“No, it feels so nice. You feel so nice!”

“Damn you humans are weird.”

“We humans aren’t-“ Wait…that didn’t feel like a dream. That felt way too real, as if it was actually happening. Nayeon’s eyes shut open, ignoring the fear of sunlight burning them. Only to directly stare at two red eyes from a black haired girl which ears she just touched none stop.

“AHHHH!” Nayeon let out a scream louder than her other friend could talk. Seemingly to surprise the stranger too as she screamed as well.

“Ahh, what the fuck?! Warn me next time you scream!” Nayeon let go of those fluffy ears and crawled back in her bed, leaning her back against the wall. By now Nayeon had pinched herself countless times but she still sat in her bed facing that _thing_ in front of her.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” The woman asked as she pointed her finger towards Nayeon’s arm, but as the human wouldn’t answer any of her questions she had to act on her own.

Her attention was splitted between a pretty flower vase on the side and her glass of water on a small night stand. Whatever she would chose…it would be funny. With a small giggle that she tried to hide with her hand she moved her other hand, pointing at the flower vase and levitated it towards the woman that still was too focused on staring at her. No wonder, she was probably taken aback by her ears and her big fluffy black tail, most humans acted like that when they first saw her.

That however didn’t change the fact that Nayeon was woken up from her trance in a very unfamiliar way. She just felt her own body starting to soak wet with water. Did…did that thing just dumped her favorite vase on her? “What the fuck!” Nayeon screamed, totally forgetting that this creature might be dangerous.

“That was one of my grandmother’s old vases! You have any idea how expensive that is?” She continued and for the first time the black haired woman seemed to stop her giggles. She changed at Nayeon’s loud words and pushed her ears a bit back, frowning at a human that somehow…wasn’t scared of her?

“I just let that vase float and that’s your reaction?”

“Yeah?! You not only broke it but also soaked my bed, you know how long it will take to dry it? Where should I sleep tonight on the couch or what?!” Maybe it was Nayeon’s still hungover mind that let her forget the fact that this person really just made things float or the circumstances that she had those conversations with Jeongyeon all the time.

“Excuse me-“

“No excuse _me_! You dare to just come in here and destroy my room? Nah uh! Not with me you burglar!” A defeating silence followed after Nayeon’s long outbreak. Her body still slowly swayed around and she tried to focus on the person in front of her. Her expression was actually priceless, totally off guard and frowning towards Nayeon. Yeah, she knew how to take on thieves.

But her confidence changed when the said person suddenly started laughing even louder than before, cracking up in front of Nayeon.

“You think I am a burglar? You humans are really stupid!”

Before Nayeon could argue again the said woman moved forward. Her eyes meeting Nayeon’s and pushing her even harder against the wall. She never saw eyes like that in her life, filled with red that resembling her favorite wine but with a bit more dark shades in it. And actually, it looked pretty. Dangerously pretty.

“I never had such a reaction to a human seeing me, I am quite impressed I have to give you that. But that doesn’t change the fact that you are bond to me now.” She spoke softer than before, hiding her intense aura in it. Nayeon raised her eyebrows.

_Bond_.

That somehow rang a bell…Oh right, her parents always warned her to never create a bond with fox spirits. Wait…what?! The weird person seemed to be quite amused by Nayeon’s face as she realized that this might not be a dream and that she couldn’t be that drunk anymore to see things.

“Guess you understand now, huh? I am Momo by the way, your fox spirit.” Still Nayeon couldn’t get any of this. However she knew this couldn’t be a dream anymore it was way too real and her look also wasn’t very human. Those ears and that big fluffy tail made sure if her red eyes weren’t obvious enough. She really looked like that thing her parents always described.

“Damn, you are getting better at pranking me, Jeong.” Nayeon giggled and slapped Momo on the shoulder. If there was a straw ball inside Nayeon’s room it would pass by at that moment right there. The fox girl couldn’t believe it, was that human really that stupid? For a second she looked up to the ceiling, wondering if that woman truly was Mina’s descendant. But the feeling she had from her gave the answer, she sure was.

With a big sigh she tried one last time before she would lose all sanity and probably kill her right here.

“Ok, now for the last time, I am your-“

“Nayeon?! Are you awake already?!”

For.

Fucks.

Sake.

Whoever is in control of fate and interrupting situations will have a very long talk with Momo soon. But whatsoever she couldn’t think about that too much as a very hangover looking Nayeon wobbled her way to the door.

“I am coming Jeong!” The woman slurred back, clearly needing a while to open her door that was filled with stuff that Momo just couldn’t figure out. Too much technology for sure. But after a while she was able to open it and went down the stairs. Momo floating behind her and observing in what place this human actually lived in. Slowly she walked towards the kitchen where the person that yelled her name waited with a frown.

“Damn, you look like shit.” She stated as her raised eyebrow and her slight smirk revealed how awful Nayeon must look like for Jeong to say that.

“Thanks, I feel like shit too. Your prank didn’t help either. A fox spirit, for real?” For a second the universe stopped. Momo wasn’t sure if it was a good idea for Nayeon to reveal her so soon.

What if these girls find out a way to get rid of her?

What if she needs another thousand years to finally get her last revenge?

What if-

“Damn, you really got knocked out yesterday, huh? Come drink first and please don’t tell me about your weird dreams, I had enough Chaeyoung this morning.”

Ok, these girls really weren’t a treat for Momo. Noted.

“Was it about those flying trees again?” Nayeon thankfully took the glass out of Jeongyeon’s hand, her body needed some liquid without the content of alcohol.

“Nah, this time some hooded woman with an angel-like feature talked to her.” “Damn, her dreams getting weirder every time.”

Momo just stood where she was and listened to their talk curious. A hooded woman? With an angel-like feature? Sounds a lot like Tzuyu. And if she remembered right she once talked about a human medium not far from Sana’s now human life. This Chaeyoung was sure someone Momo had to watch out for.

For a while Momo decided to just be invisible completely and observe Nayeon’s daily life. Maybe she could find some ways to make her life miserable through that. But honestly that woman already had it hard. The fox spirit kept rolling her eyes everytime Nayeon made a move to hug or cuddle the younger one, whom was always avoiding her. It was quite obvious Nayeon was head over heels in love with that woman, but the other seemed to either not realize that or ignore it.

Human love really got more complicated with every century.

But it was impressive to see that all others of her friends already left only instead of her. Seems like those feelings weren’t just for Nayeon. And Nayeon sure thought the same.

She couldn’t be more thankful to have Jeongyeon, even if Jihyo helped a lot too she never stayed that long. Especially in situations like these when her parents just left. It was always Jeongyeon who stayed. Who never would do anything to hurt her. She knew Nayeon wasn’t someone who showed her bad feelings, she never wants to burden her friends.

And she also knows that Nayeon didn’t like to talk about it. So whenever Jeongyeon saw those sad and light searching eyes on her best friend she just stayed, without saying much, just being there for her. If life could just always be this easy.

“You know sometimes I think about what they say.” Jeongyeon suddenly broke the silence as they sat on the couch, rolled into blankets like a burrito, watching whatever was on TV. Nayeon slowly switched her view towards her, pulling out her confused expression when she couldn’t understand Jeongyeon mind.

“I mean your parents.” The younger explained and instantly earned a loud sigh from Nayeon. “No I mean it.” The burrito slowly loosened as Jeongyeon began to move more, taking the joke out of her usual talks.

“Just think about it, what if all of that is true. That there are things we can’t see, that just float around.” By now Jeongyeon didn’t even look at Nayeon anymore, both of them just facing the TV without thinking about what was happening on the show.

“Wouldn’t it be cool to have like a friend who is a magical creature?”

“Ok now you really sound like my parents. Stop it.”

“Nah, I mean in like-“

“I said stop it!” Nayeon got louder, scaring the younger a little by her sudden change of attitude.

“Sorry, Nay I didn’t mean-“

“No, I am sorry. I don’t want to yell at you. It’s just…it just frustrates me.” The older stopped there, not saying anything afterwards. Sometimes Jeongyeon really hated Nayeon’s nature to not want to cause trouble because of her doubts. She could just talk to her, right now, tell her what she was yelling or worrying about. But like always she just stayed quiet

Call them old already or anything, but they loved to nap just for a while.

Even better when Jeongyeon was right next to Nayeon, the younger just had this calming aura that always let her feel lighter. It was just the best Nayeon could think of.

Just her laying next to Jeongyeon on her couch. Oh and those red eyes staring at her, so beautiful…wait!

Nayeon almost jumped up from the couch, shocked to see this woman so close to her face, almost as if she was ready to kiss her. What the fuck?! She couldn’t however say anything as the black haired one was faster this time.

“Ok, for the last time. I am your god damn fox spirit that helps you fulfill your wishes, so don’t make such a fuzz out of it.” She sounded kind of annoyed, probably because the situation earlier this morning was still pulling on her mind. This human was sure different than others.

For a moment Nayeon was about to laugh again and tell Jeongyeon to stop, but the said girl was still laying right next to her, peacefully sleeping in a familiar surrounding. Finally it started to build in Nayeon’s mind that this might not be a joke or her fantasy. Maybe her parents weren’t that wrong all along.

“So…so you are my fox spirit…for what?” She asked and slowly tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what was truly going on. The fox spirit, or Momo as she heard before, began to wag her tail, as if her excitement finally started.

“I don’t know, it was you who called me.” Momo laughed, knowing exactly what was her wish but didn’t say it out loud, it was way too much fun having her figure it out on her own. Nayeon’s eyes went big after a while and her mouth opened fast.

“Oh, you are there to help me find the perfect date for Sana and Dahyun!”

Momo’s tail dropped to the ground.

Was this human for real?

She met a lot of dumb ones, but this…that just couldn’t be real, she had to tease Momo with that. But after seeing how excited she got and stood up to find a few things, the fox had to think again. Maybe that human was just too innocent to understand the harsh world.

But for now she wouldn’t say what she already felt after seeing her interact with that other girl. Maybe love was much more difficult in this century then she thought. It took a while before Nayeon finally calmed down and sat in front of Momo again, almost as if she instantly accepted that she was now bond to a fox spirit. Kinda weird but Momo just went with it.

“So, this girl called Sana wants to have a nice date with that other one, is that right?” She asked, breathing hardly whenever she used Sana’s name. There still was something going on in her mind with that name. Nayeon nodded happily but looked slightly to the ground.

“You know…they never really got any dates. And I think Sana is a very romantic girl, so she wants to give Dahyun as much love as she can give.”

“And you want me to help with that?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, give me till tomorrow and I make it happen, that’s gonna be easy and fast.” Momo smirked, not revealing the slight evil grin in her expression as she used those words. Either way Nayeon wasn’t able to understand it.

This was going to be a piece of cake. At least Momo thought.

____

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Nayeon whispered, seeing how Jeongyeon slowly opened her eyes. With a loud groan the younger finally moved up and began to rub her eyes. Tiredness was written in her face.

“Wait…what do you mean morning?” She stopped her action and looked at the older girl confused. Only a small giggle came out of her as she got up and moved the curtains to the side, revealing the sunny day that was coming for them.

“I…I slept the whole time?” “Guess you were tired.” Nayeon couldn’t hide her laughter anymore as Jeongyeon just looked too funny with her messy hair, that tired look and now her confused expression.

“Eric will take us to school, you should try and get ready soon.” The older teased and began to walk towards her bathroom. Clearly knowing that Jeongyeon would probably be ready in a few seconds after the sudden shock. To be fair, it wasn’t the first time Jeongyeon slept over her place and Nayeon would never argue about it. It was nice to have her here. Especially when her parents are gone.

The older was right in the end, Jeongyeon was finished sooner than her and already waiting at the door, ready to go to school like every normal day. However she stopped Nayeon before she could walk out, grabbing her arm and letting her view the younger longer. For a while she only stared at the ground, as if she was ashamed of something until she finally told what was in her mind.

“I am sorry.” Jeongyeon whispered, almost unhearable if Nayeon wasn’t standing right next to her.

“For what?” A confused look was given from Nayeon, she couldn’t recall anything serious that needed an apology, after all Jeongyeon was never someone that apologized easily. Obviously the other noticed Nayeon’s confusion and even if her head was slightly red, embarrassment hitting her hard, she still continued.

“For yesterday. I shouldn’t have said those things. I know you don’t believe in magical creatures and that this topic isn’t your favorite.” A weird feeling made the usual so talkative Nayeon silent. These were exactly the moments she knew what was going on with her heart and why it was thumping more than ever.

Jeongyeon never showed her weak side to anyone, no one, but her. And it made Nayeon feel special. But at the same time it hurt her much more. It would be so easy for her to just tell her right now, to say those famous three words. But her fear of getting rejected, much worse breaking their friendship, kept crawling into her mind. She swallowed hard, trying to overcome her sudden adrenaline kick. Maybe their love wasn’t meant to be, maybe they were just meant to stay friends forever. At least they could stay together that way.

“Hey, don’t worry about that.” Nayeon said, smiling brightly, not only fooling Jeongyeon but also herself with it. “I know you only wanted to talk about it. Nothing to worry, I am fine.”

For a moment Nayeon totally forgot what actually happened before Jeongyeon came and slightly after. The talk the younger had with her wasn’t so senseless after all. Not after meeting Momo. Should she tell her? After all Jeongyeon was her best friend, she wouldn’t think she is crazy, right?

“Jeong-“

“I wouldn’t do that.” Nayeon wasn’t able to finish her words as the sudden black hair of a specific woman flew in the air next to her. Momo was floating next to them, her legs crossed and her ears slowly twitching.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Jeongyeon countered. And now she finally began to understand. It must look so weird right now, but her parents talked about that. A fox spirit only showes themselves towards the one who called them. So Jeongyeon just now saw Nayeon asking something towards the air. Great.

“Nothing!” She almost screamed, adding something very silent afterwards that she hoped Jeongyeon not to hear.

“Don’t make things awkward.” Luckily the younger didn’t notice, the fox spirit however did.

“Wow, you really know a lot about us. Most humans get confused at first.” Momo teased, following them into the car without touching the ground once. It looked kinda weird honestly, having a black haired woman flying right next to her.

But on the other side it also looked kinda…cute? Momo’s ears just looked so damn soft, and Nayeon knew how they felt after remembering her hungover. And her tail, damn, she thought Kookeu was fluffy, but Momo just took the cake.

“Don’t even think about touching my tail.” Momo announced next to her, laying in the air with her feed now stretched out.

“I didn’t, I know its your private part.”

“Private what?” Jeongyeon asked from across the seats, looking at Nayeon with confusion. Releasing a conscious laugh out of Momo. Damn, this fox spirit really knows how to fuck with her.

“Nothing, sorry.” She tried to distract the conversation but couldn’t hide an angry stare towards the fox girl. Momo however only shrugged and began to laugh more.

“What, I need my fun too.” Ok, Nayeon try to ignore her, she said your wish of giving Sana and Dahyun a good date would be done in a day, and afterwards you are free.

Maybe that thought made her walk faster than ever, searing for the two girls in a hasty way.

“So what is your plan?” Nayeon asked while Jeongyeon was on the toilet.

“How about a nice date in the moonlight?” The fox suggested and almost instantly Nayeon’s eyes began to sparkle. Damn this human was easy to please.

“Oh yes, that sounds nice!”

“What sounds nice?” A new voice asked. Turning around Nayeon found Sana behind her, looking at the older with her usual smile. If Nayeon wasn’t now busy explaining her plan towards Sana she would have noticed Momo’s sudden mood change.

The teasing and mocking fox spirit became stiff and focused. It had been a while since she saw Sana up this close, especially with her bright smile. Such a smile she offered towards her a lot of times back then…before-

Ok, no, focus.

You want to play with this human and destroy her afterwards, don’t get involved with Sana! Momo was scolding her own mind for thinking about the past.

Nayeon’s friends appeared one after one. Dahyun was still in Momo’s memory, the girl that somehow was able to escape her death grip, maybe she just got lucky. The other one was a tiny girl with short hair and instantly Momo felt something from her aura. She didn’t seem human, but also not magical. That must be the medium Tzuyu talked about. But it seemed like this one didn’t even know about that. Through time medium’s and humans paired themselves that often that most of them weren’t aware of their own kind anymore. They just were human, with some weird dreams they couldn’t control. Actually kinda sad, Momo thought, not knowing why she had those weird dreams and day hypnotics when she actually was able to see the other world with a little bit of training.

But Momo wasn’t here for her, she was only there to finish her job of centuries, while entertaining herself. Just after they arrived however, another person appeared. Momo didn’t spent much attention towards her, just a typical human that was close friends with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, nothing interesting. If only Momo put more focus on what direction the woman called Jihyo looked at…

“Anything interesting planned today?” Jihyo asked, pulling Sana and Nayeon out of their mind.

How did she even…ok, forget it, Jihyo was just like that.

“Oh Sana and Dahyun will meet me tonight.” Nayeon announced, trying to hide her laughter inside as she saw Dahyun’s confused stare.

“I will?” She asked perplex, Sana and Nayeon only nodded. Preparing their plan inside their minds.

That would be an awesome night.

At least so she thought.

____

“Why is it raining?!” Sana screamed out of her lungs as the table that was built in midden of an open field was dripping wet.

“It said it wouldn’t rain tonight!” Sana yelled, staring at Nayeon who was hiding behind the buildings to guide Sana and Dahyun towards their place. A concern look was given back, Nayeon had no info that it should rain tonight, everyone said it would be so clear the stars could be seen.

“Damn, that was a disaster, wasn’t it?” Momo joked, faking her worried face so obviously it didn’t take long for the older to get it.

“Aren’t you supposed to help me?!” She threatened, but only earned another smirk.

“Upsie, I guess.”

_____

Attempt number two didn’t work that well either.

While Momo kept assuring Nayeon that thunder was something romantic to listen to and lighting only made it more special, she didn’t thought it would go down that hard. But to be fair not even Dahyun knew Sana was this afraid of thunder. It was almost as if she couldn’t think straight anymore the moment a loud groan filled the sky.

However it brought Dahyun and Sana closer together. Closer than anything else could have done.

“S-Sana, hey, it’s ok. I am here!” Dahyun hold strong onto Sana’s grip, her hand began to hurt from the older’s squeeze but she didn’t let go. Whatever made Sana so afraid of this sound was serious. She couldn’t just let her fall right now, especially not cause she is her girlfriend. The one she should trust and feel home.

Within a second she had the older wrapped around her arms, hugging her so tightly but soft at the same time that every sound of thunder could be as loud as it could, but didn’t overthrow the sound of Sana’s beating heart. She never felt that warm and safe. And Momo could see that as well. The moment Sana stopped crying and her tears just slowly crawled down was all the older need to know.

That girl was really special to Sana.

Maybe she shouldn’t-….no! What are you thinking?! You have to finish what you started.

Kill the last offspring of this village!

_____

For the last attempt however, nothing went wrong.

It was a nice restaurant that Nayeon booked for them. The atmosphere in there was also encouraging them and good food was a must to show someone their love. And surprisingly it worked.

“Are you happy?” Sana asked, poking with her fork inside the food, not able to stare at Dahyun right now as her head went slightly red.

“What do you mean, happy?” Dahyun asked, seeing how shy Sana suddenly got wasn’t something she was used to. Sana was mostly the hyperactive part of their relationship, always full of energy and loving. But she knew what Sana meant.

“I-I mean are you happy with me being your girlfriend? I know we never had a real date but still got together, so I was thinking-“

“Sana, stop.” Actually Dahyun didn’t want to sound so scary or harsh, but it just came out like this. The image of Sana thinking she wasn’t good enough for her was hurting more than she thought. The older looked up instantly, worried she said something wrong but only stared into two warm eyes. A familiar feeling overcame her suddenly, as if she was in love like this once before. However she quickly shook it off as Dahyun’s loving eyes couldn’t be compared to anyone.

“Sana, I love you. More than anything. We don’t need the perfect date or the perfect first meeting. Just you being with me is enough.”

“Aww that’s so cute!” Nayeon said a little too loud as she and Jeongyeon went hiding on another table. Luckily for them Dahyun didn’t notice and just kept on staring at Sana.

“You are so damn stupid.” Jeongyeon said, laughing lightly as Nayeon’s head went red as Sana’s before.

“Yep you really are.” Another person said, floating right next to their table.

Actually Momo wasn’t sure why she didn’t interrupt them this time, making Sana drip on some food, suddenly having a mafia fight in this restaurant, someone actually getting killed. There were endless possibilities. Maybe she just now only wants to focus on how to ruin Nayeon.

(“Yeah, keep telling you that Momo.” Tzuyu whispered far away from them, watching as Momo began to lose herself more and more. If it was actually good for her? That’s another question.)

______

“Wait…I don’t get it. Their date went well, they could confess to each other now. So…why are you still here?” Nayeon questioned, staring at the still floating fox spirit in her room that slowly began to travel through her dressing room, fascinated by all those clothes.

“Sweetie, I never said I was here to get Sana and Dahyun together, there is someone else.” Momo announced after pulling one of Nayeon’s old sweaters out. A pink sweater with Barbie written on its front? That was something Nayeon wanted to give away actually, but for some reason the fox seemed to like it.

“Then who is it you have to get together?”

“Take a guess.” Momo smirked, trying to pull the sweater over her head but got stuck in the middle as her ears kept getting in the way. Nayeon went over with a small giggle, for some reason she began to like this spirit over the past three weeks they had together, and helped wearing it properly. At the moment Momo pulled through it with her head her stare went to Nayeon.

“You. I have to get you together with Jeongyeon.”

And time froze for Nayeon.

First of all, how did Momo know about that?

Ok, Nayeon knew almost everyone with a quite good working brain would see how her eyes sparkle everytime she looks at Jeongyeon. But Momo was only here for about three weeks, how did she know?

And secondly, she didn’t know if this was good at all.

The thought of having a literally spirit helping you get together with your loved one seemed nice at first. At the same time though it terrified her. Not only cause Momo was definitely a spirit that liked to tease around like her parents always described them, but also because she was afraid what would happen if it worked. What if she really got Nayeon to confess towards Jeongyeon? What then? Should she take the risk or leave it like she always ended this question in her head?

“Damn you human brain really works weirdly.” Momo suddenly pulled Nayeon back into reality seeing how this girl was now fully dressed in her oversized Barbie sweater. “Take the risk, what could go wrong? You really want to seek for her love all those years till you’re too late? Imagine of she gets someone else before you can even say a word.”

That let Nayeon’s entire body stiffen. She thought about it once, how she would feel if Jeongyeon actually fell in love with someone else. But she never really considered it. One thing however was assured from her heart instantly. She would feel heartbroken.

“See? Then don’t let that happen and take the chance until you can.”

“Are you reading my mind?” Nayeon turned towards Momo and viewed her with a confused look. Was she really reading her mind?

“Maybe. Or maybe you are just too easy to read.” With a smirk the fox began to stare at herself in the mirror, admiring the pinkish color she had now put on her body. For a while Nayeon couldn’t concentrate as for some reason Momo really looked cute right now. Her tail began to wag as she kept viewing herself, while her ears slowly moved with ever turn her body did.

“You look cute.” Nayeon giggled.

_(“You look cute.” Mina giggled.)_

Momo’s expression darkened immediately, facing Nayeon again with an empty stare.

“I already have a plan how she is gonna confess to you.”

“Wait, she? I don’t think Jeongyeon would confess-“

“We will make her jealous.”

“And how we gonna do that?” It seems like the fox had waited for exactly that question. With a tiny snip of her fingers her usual fluffy looking tail disappeared. Soon after her ears and fangs did the same. Lastly her red eyes followed and turned light brown.

“I just pretend to be you very clingy new best friend.” And with a smirk the next school week started.

(“Oh god damn, here we go…” A small voice whispered after watching this whole scenario.)

____

“Oh my god! It moves too fast!” Not everyone was taking the new week positively. And Momo was definitely one of them.

“Stop screaming, people are looking already.” Nayeon whispered but her words weren’t any use. The fox girl, who now looked human without her spirit parts, was terrified of Nayeon’s car. Eric turned around quite often as well, but more embarrassing was the fact that Momo’s screams were so loud that people outside began to stare as well.

“Chill, it’s not even that fast.” To be fair, if Nayeon excluded the given embarrassment by her oh so fearless and powerful fox spirit, she found it actually entertaining. She wouldn’t have guessed that the girl was this afraid of moving objects.

“What do you mean not fast? It’s literally moving around the street!” Sure Momo sneaked herself into a lot of cars or even plains in her life, but she always floated while inside, never touching the ground or feeling the speed it produced.

This was a whole new experience for her. And she didn’t like it, quite obviously. In an attempt to steady and secure herself she grabbed the nearest thing she could get a grip on, which happened to be Nayeon’s arm. The fox tightened her grip, completely ignoring who she steadied herself with. The only thing she had in mind now was to quickly get to the place they had to go and get out of this hellish object.

“Is she good?” Eric asked, lowering the speed whenever Momo began to scream louder and seemed like this was a roller-coaster for her. Seeing however how Nayeon was fascinated by the whole scenario and blushed at the grip this girl did, he just stood quiet. It wasn’t that often that he saw Nayeon this interested in something and even if he had no idea who this girl was and how the hell she came out of Nayeon’s room, he placed his curiosity in the back. At least Nayeon wasn’t moody cause her parents left for a vacation again.

Actually he wasn’t sure if this girl would make it alive to the school, but surprisingly she did and went out of it faster than he could even look.

A heavy panting girl that lowered her whole body on the ground after stumbling out of the limousine was now laying in front of the school. Of course this placed a lot of confused views onto her. Especially cause she just came out of Im Nayeon’s car.

“You good now?” Nayeon asked with a giggle.

“That thing was build from the devil herself, I don’t ever want to go in it!” For a moment Nayeon actually pitied the girl, she generously looked terrified. This whole scene however was quickly broken apart by the appearance of a specific girl.

Jeongyeon.

Showtime.

As if she wasn’t just now almost puking on the ground, Momo stood up. Laying her arm around Nayeon’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the ride, sweetie.” Sweetie, for real? Nayeon wasn’t sure what to think, but the fox’s words seemed to take action.

“Nayeon, who is that?” Jeongyeon asked, her expression a mixture of visibly confusion and hidden skepticism.

“Wait, you didn’t tell anyone about me? Nayeon, you know that’s weird.” Momo took Nayeon’s word, and smiled brightly at Jeongyeon. “I am Momo, I’m Nayeon’s old childhood friend. Actually you could say we are best friends.” With that Momo reached out her arm, hoping for Jeongyeon to shake her hand. Which she slowly did, totally confused by each word by now.

“I’m Jeongyeon, also Nayeon’s best friend since childhood. Weird that I never knew about you.” Nayeon didn’t even have to see Momo’s little smirk, she knew herself, after this answer, that her plan was working. Jeongyeon even seemed a little bit angry by that statement. But of course she wouldn’t let it show and just greeted Nayeon to walk inside the school.

Obviously there were a lot of looks. Nayeon was the girl everyone talked about, the it girl in this school, everyone knew her friends. So suddenly seeing her with a new one quickly became the talk of the day.

It didn’t take long for the others to see Nayeon with this new girl as well.

The first one to arrive was Jihyo, who had a none telling stare at the girl. The oldest didn’t think much about it, Jihyo was always like this at first, so obviously she would be like this with Momo too. When they shook hands however, Momo was sure there was a weird feeling about it. As if something just wasn’t right.

That feeling was quickly put back tho, after Chaeyoung and Dahyun entered. Dahyun wasn’t new to Momo, she just had to act like it in front of Nayeon. Chaeyoung however was a different story. She knew it would be suspicious to exclude only her from the handshake, so she did it on both, just ignoring Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s handshake completely. And even if her reputation would probably go down for that, she wasn’t taking any risk. She knew what mediums are capable of, even if Chae didn’t seem like she knows herself, she could probably feel something weird around Momo by any touch. So better stay on the save side.

The next thing that happens however, was never calculated by Momo.

She didn’t even think about it once. That just a few simple words, could make such a big impact.

Sana. “Hi my name is Sana, let’s be friends.”

That hit way too deep for Momo’s liking.

_______

_“Hi my name is Sana, let’s be friends.”_

_To be fair, Momo was never someone who liked to approachiate others first. Not only was her personality rather shy when it came to other magical creatures but also did she only rarely meet others in the first place. Fox spirits just kinda had this selfishness on them that made them horrible in an attempt to get liked. In other words, having this other spirit in front of her start the conversation was kinda helping._

_“I’m Momo.” She simply answered, not much in that sentence but something just sparked Sana’s interest._

_She liked this woman._

_And Momo couldn’t disagree much either._

_Their first interaction just felt so light and normal. As if they were made to meet in this fateful world. But they didn’t mind that at all, because through this a wonderful friendship was born. A friendship that wasn’t seen that often in the world of magical creatures._

_“Momo! I said help me harvesting, not set the whole field on fire!” A young man yelled out of his lungs, clearly distressed with the situation that played in front of him. The once so green field in which some of the villagers planted their food was now black and only ashes could be pulled out of it. Momo however wasn’t taking this man’s panic seriously and only shrug her shoulder._

_“You said I should get the food from in. You didn’t say how or what to do with it.” She didn’t even try to hide her smirk, this was obviously just a game for her. Another man, a few years older than Momo’s victim, lowly smacked his shoulder._

_“See, that’s why I said don’t get lazy and ask Momo, it will only get worse. Good luck explaining that to the others.” His old age praised this man with a lot of knowledge and one of it was not to ask Momo for something so stupid. He would have known her way of turning words around. The younger could just be glad Momo wasn’t offended by this kind of request for her powers._

_As they slowly began their way back to the village a new sound appeared and next to Momo was now a young, blonde haired fox spirit. Floating right next to her and laughing out loud so that the younger could feel his embarrassment heating up._

_“Oh god, his face! That was too funny!” Sana cracked up, not able to talk clearly as her tears streamed out. Only Momo was able to make her laugh so hard. “_

_The way he really thought I was gonna help him for something like this, what does he think I am? His servant?” Momo brought in, leaving their conversation happening until the late evening._

_It was sure strange to have two foxes being so close to each other, but this friendship was just special and would last forever…right?_

_____

Ok, it was quite difficult to get out of this situation right now. Sana and all others noticed how Momo suddenly stiffened up.

She wasn’t sure if her emotion took over in a good or bad way.

In some way she wanted to wrap her arms around Sana and get her as close as she possibly could. But at the same time she was ready to see her suffer too, to let her life be miserable. Momo wasn’t stupid, she knew why her mind was fucking so hard right now with her. Her time was up soon, her power got lower and lower each century and still…she wanted to at least finish what she started. Sana isn’t her main goal here. It was Nayeon. With a small slap onto her own cheek she came back to reality and pulled her fake character out.

“Nice to meet you Sana! I am Momo, it would be nice to be friends.” She said with such a fake expression that even Nayeon knew something was wrong.

However Sana didn’t mind it at all, she smiled back at her and straight up went to ask her every question that went into her mind. It was a lot of work to come up with every fake story she told her, even keeping up with it to not confuse anything was hard as Sana just wouldn’t stop. From being born, to any siblings and even straight up to having a girlfriend or sex.

Damn, that sure was the Sana she knew.

Luckily Nayeon seemed to pick up Momo’s struggles and tried to help.

“Sana, you overwhelming Momo!” Wow, such a helping sentence, Momo thought while rolling her eyes.

“Hey how about you invite your friends as well?” The fox suddenly brought in, confusing Nayeon with that as she had no idea what she was talking about.

“You wanted to show me the city a little, they can come along if they want, only if you don’t mind of course.” With a small wink Momo gave Nayeon a sign to start acting a bit and the human took it. A small pout was brought up, her expression were always on her.

“Aw…but I wanted to be alone with you.” She whined.

“Oh come on, I want to get to know your friends more, we can have enough alone time.” With Momo patting Nayeon’s head and ruffling through her hair their act was perfectly finished. And it worked. Jeongyeon couldn’t keep her eyes off them this entire time, almost staring Momo into the ground.

That’s going to be easy.

And it was.

Jeongyeon was so obviously jealous that even Chaeyoung and Dahyun became suspicious.

It took only one week for Jeongyeon to ask Nayeon on a talk alone, questioning more about Momo. One week later she wanted to stay at Nayeon’s house almost every night. Brushing it off as not liking Nayeon to stay alone when her parents weren’t around, but she wasn’t fooling anyone.

It would probably only take about a few weeks more till Momo’s task was finished.

But there was the clue.

Momo had _no_ interest getting them actually together, it was a nice side mission she did there and if they got together even better, but she only wanted one thing.

Destroying Nayeon’s life.

And with this human being so in love with Jeongyeon, it was going to be easier then she thought.

______

“So you gonna have to ignore her completely and if she tries something tell her she is annoying.” Momo commanded and immediately earned a concern expression from Nayeon.

“W-What? I won’t do that.” She crossed her arms, denying any command Momo just had given. It just didn’t make sense to her. Why should she act so bad towards Jeongyeon? She would never want to make her feel sad, no matter the result. That was a no go.

“Sweetie, I’ve been around this world much longer then you. I know that humans get extremely clingy when someone ignores them. You don’t have to do it for long, just for a bit.” Momo argued, sitting in front of Nayeon’s washing machine as it fascinated the fox.

Those weren’t the only times Momo was interested, school stuff and going shopping was another thing she never did and kinda began to like. Nayeon just watched how the fox stared at the turning clothes inside, but her thoughts were definitely somewhere else. It just sounded wrong to ignore Jeongyeon, especially on how obvious jealous she is right now. But on the other side Momo also brought Dahyun and Sana closer. Maybe…maybe she should try it?

“And what is that?” Momo suddenly asked, pulling Nayeon out her thoughts completely. The human followed Momo’s view and landed on their dishwasher, also a machine that earned her interest.

“That’s a dishwasher, for cutlery and plates” She tried to explain it as good as she could, it was really cute how Momo was so fascinated by all those things and wanted to know it all. But Momo’s eyes already showed how confused she was right now.

“Wait…then why don’t you just put it in the same one?”

Oh god…

“Well because then we would have a lot of broken things.” She was sure this didn’t feed Momo’s curiosity at all, but she wasn’t sure how to explain it better, so she just let it be.

Which maybe wasn’t such a good idea.

______

“I should really just ignore her now?” Nayeon whispered, again asking the same question as Momo was focused on not throwing up in their car. Eric had to clean it at least five times and no one wanted another number added.

“Just do it, believe me it will work even if it doesn’t seem like it first.” She answered and even if her mind was focused on not puking right now she still had this evil spark in her eyes.

This was going to be fun.

Only for Momo tho.

“Nayeon! Hey I tried to call you at least a billion times yesterday.” Jeongyeon shouted, her anger was however overthrown by the sound of worry. Jihyo and Sana sat next to them, while Chae and Dahyun wanted bromance time and just left before. All their eyes were now on the oldest, waiting for her answer. But she just hummed and focused on her phone. Obviously the others weren’t used to that, so Jeongyeon tried again.

“Is everything ok? Is it something with your parents again?”

“I don’t want to talk right now.” Nayeon answered without looking at the younger.

“If you need help we can-“

“I said I don’t want to talk, gosh! Momo come I guess we have to search for a place that’s more silent.” She announced and grabbed Momo’s arm to leave this scene with her. Leaving confused and shocked expressions behind.

Finally, across the hallway, she could come to a hold and breathed heavily.

“That was perfect!” Momo congratulated, clapping her hands together to make it feel more real. Nayeon however wasn’t so pleased by it.

“She looked so shocked. I don’t usually talk to her like this.”

“Don’t worry, just trust me, she will soon confess to you and then all of this is forgotten.” The fox assured and finally made Nayeon smile a bit.

And luckily she bought it.

Nayeon kept on acting like this for at least three days.

Momo could already feel her triumph over a heartbroken Nayeon. Which was only the beginning, she had so much planned to ruin her completely.

A dangerous but familiar feeling spreaded around every part in her body. For a second she tried to clench her teeth and actually fight it, but at the same time it had already taken over. Her eyes started to shine in her usual red color, ready to seek the same kind of shade in her hands. It was soon over for this stupid human!

Another familiar thing suddenly traveled around. This time she heard one of the most liked sounds in her life, someone was crying. And Momo was always curious, so she moved forward to see from whom it was coming from, ready to build it up even more. When she found that person however her entire system shut down.

Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung was sitting there in the corner, hugging her tiny legs and sobbing softly so that Momo could only hear it cause she was still a fox spirit even without its looks.

Momo wasn’t quite sure why her mind suddenly felt empathy and only screamed to comfort her, but she just did it. She walked closer, surprising the girl for a moment before she started to wipe her tears away immediately.

“It’s nothing-“

“Don’t lie, you can talk to me.” To be honest, Momo didn’t know where this was coming from, but for the first time ever, her actual good side took over. Slowly she glided down the wall, seating herself next to Chaeyoung to show her concern. Only with the knowledge someone was right next to her, there for her, the younger began to cry. Tear after tear rolled down her cheek, leaving her eyes blood red.

“I am sorry. I am not usually like this, I swear.” Chaeyoung kept on searching for excuses to cry, she wasn’t used to it, especially not in front of others.

“It’s ok. Want to tell me what goes on?” Momo simply said, not leaving her side.

“I don’t know if Nayeon had told you…but I sometimes have weird dreams.” Right, because you are a medium, that’s normal. Maybe that’s also the reason Momo acted so weird right now, at least she told herself that.

“I just now had a daydream in class and everyone began laughing, normally I don’t care but…I don’t know. Am I really that weird?” She asked, not looking up and staring at the ground. Momo did the opposite and stared at the ceiling, releasing a small giggle.

“Who is actually normal in this world?” She started, getting the little one to listen at her words. “Did anyone ever tell you you’re weird?”

“No…not really, but I can guess by their looks…honestly I don’t want to sound rude, but you probably just don’t get how it feels so-“

“Oh sweetie believe me I know exactly how it feels to be different.” Momo felt how the younger moved her head, looking up at her who still stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

“You know, everyone in this world is different, and that’s good. Actually I don’t know what’s even considering normal here.”

“Well definitely not having those weird dreams.”

“What about them? Sure they may seem different and having them on a daily basis is probably exhausting but do you really think they make you a weird person? Why would Dahyun consider you as her best friend then, if everyone thinks you are weird?” There was a small pause in their talk, enough time to let silence rule and find a way to organize Momo’s words.

“As long as you have friends and family member that love you…I honestly wouldn’t give a fuck about what others think. The important part in it is just you.” Chaeyoung squeezed her eyes, she didn’t really understand until Momo finally looked down.

“After all it is your life, your body, your mind. And if you are alright with it, ok with those dreams and the weird feeling they give, then why struggle with what others think? I can see in Dahyun’s eyes how much she loves you and those others as well, isn’t that what you should focus on the most?” Momo smiled and her smile was contagious, it made Chaeyoung smile as well.

As if she understood Momo’s words completely and saw herself in another way.

“And you know what?” Momo came closer, giggling at herself as she thought about her next words. “I once dreamed about a dinosaur eating me cause I stole his food. So who has the weird dreams now?”

“You think that’s weird? Oh you haven’t talked to trees that suddenly began to fly away cause their planet needed them.” Chaeyoung countered, almost waiting for the older to top that.

“Ever had cow chasing you down a mountain?”

“Nope, but the teletubbies forced me up a house.”

“What the hell are teletubbies?”

“For real?” Momo just stared at the girl who suddenly couldn’t stop laughing at her question. But for some reason it made her feel great.

“Thank you. Really. Momo I think you truly are a good friend. I am glad you are our friend now.” The younger said with a bright smile on her face. Leaving Momo with a whole lot of sudden emotions.

A friend.

A good friend.

Yeah…that’s what Momo was.

Long, long ago.

_____

“Momo, what the fuck?!” Nayeon shouted, hearing the defeating sound of broken plates inside the washing machine.

“I just wanted to see!” The fox girl complained. Nayeon facepalmed, not sure why this fox was on one side so cute but difficult as well.

That however wasn’t in her mind for long.

Not when today was the fourth day of acting so weirdly towards Jeongyeon and even Jihyo talked to Nayeon about it. Maybe she was going too far.

And that would be assured by the way on how Jeongyeon appeared and grabbed her arm.

“Ok, for fuck sake, talk already!”

“What do you want?!” Nayeon shouted back, still trying to play her role without noticing her own downfall.

“This all, this whole bullshit with Momo and you suddenly ignoring me. If you don’t like me anymore and want to date her say it already!”

Wait…don’t like her anymore? That was going the wrong way, she should just be annoyed.

“N-No, wait, Jeong-“

“I just don’t get why you are avoiding me so badly since she got here!” She kept on shouting, Sana and Dahyun watching it all go down as they didn’t know what to do. Momo just stood there as well, feeling how her body tensed up and tried to fight with the last bit of power.

“If you don’t give a fuck about me anymore than just tell that to my face!”

And that was the last straw for Nayeon. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of that. She only wanted Jeongyeon. She wanted to be together with her. Which included, no lies.

“No, that isn’t what I want Jeong. I….god damn, I had a pact with Momo, she is my families fox spirit. I firstly asked her to help Sana and Dahyun to have a great date but…but she didn’t leave afterwards. Because she was supposed to help me with you.” She shouted so suddenly that not even Momo was able to say something in between. They just stared at her after. Obviously confused.

“Y-You…Nayeon do you even listen to yourself? What bullshit comes out of your mouth just to find excuses? You know what, get yourself together first!” Jeongyeon yelled. And just in front of Nayeon’s eyes, she turned around.

“N-No! Momo I wish you show them that you are a fox spirit!” Nayeon panicked, knowing her parents always spooked her mind not to wish something in front of a fox, but she had no other way out.

Momo lifted her finger with a smirk, not only pointing it at her but also turning towards Sana. If she wanted them to see what fox spirits truly are, then Sana can gladly be her old self too. As well as Dahyun with all her memories.

A bright light shined through them and within a few seconds their obvious fox parts appeared again. Fluffy ears, eyes that shined in blue and red and their long tail that wagged around.

Jeongyeon stopped and turned around, shocked at the pictures she just printed in her mind. That girl really became a fox as well as Sana. Instead of trusting Nayeon again however, the girl panicked even more and ran further away. Nayeon, shouting her name loudly, followed.

Momo just giggled at this scene, watching as Nayeon almost started crying as she ran as fast as she could.

“Momo! What have you done!” Momo was interrupted immediately from a very angry voice, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to get her back after all. So she turned around, facing a furious Sana. Her teeth shown and her eyes focused on her.

Ah yes, this was the Sana Momo remembered, not the one who laughed with her a lot these weeks. It was the Sana that hated her.

“What? I said I will have my fun too.” Momo spread her arms, inviting Sana to attack her and provoked her with that even more. Dahyun grabbed onto Sana’s arm instantly, pulling her back so she wouldn’t think about attacking her. She remembered how powerful Momo was, there was no way Sana would win.

While they were having their moment however they didn’t noticed that Momo teleported herself with a simple snip. Right in front of the door in which Nayeon and Jeongyeon started shouting.

“What the fuck?!”

“I know, I am sorry. I should have told you sooner…” Nayeon tried hard not to cry but it was obvious that she wasn’t good in it. And even if Jeongyeon was out of her mind right now, she couldn’t let Nayeon stay in that state. She moved closer and pulled the older one into her arms, hugging her tightly and letting her sob until her body stopped shaking.

“B-But this all…oh god. Why did you even ask her for something?” Jeongyeon tried her best to stay sane and honestly ask Nayeon those questions. For a while Nayeon said nothing, her mind way to full with all worries and moments that just flashed by. But maybe…maybe now was the moment.

Slowly she shook Jeongyeon’s arms away, releasing herself from the youngers grip and stared into her brown eyes. Her heart started beating faster than ever, out of fear or happiness wasn’t sure. She just knew that her whole body was now a ticking time bomb. She had to let it out, after all these years. After all these years she had to say it.

“I asked her to help me get you jealous. Cause I was too scared to confess.” She announced, seeing how Jeongyeon just stood there and listened gave her a little heart attack. But she had to finish it.

“I love you, Jeongyeon. I was always scared to tell you. It’s totally fine if you don’t love me back, we can stay friends and-“ Nayeon wasn’t able to continue as she suddenly felt two warm lips pressed against hers.

Her eyes widened, seeing how Jeongyeon’s face was this close until she finally realized. Jeongyeon just kissed her. Jeongyeon was kissing her. Nayeon grew up wealthy her whole life, always having everything she wanted. Never feeling the need of wanting something, never feeling left out. But right now she did. She felt like this moment right now was missing her whole life. The one thing that she could never get, was now real. Her eyes closed, not only to experience this moment the fullest, but also because tears rolled down without stopping.

Their kiss didn’t last long, but it was long enough for now. Long enough for all those wasted years. As they parted Nayeon could see Jeongyeon’s glossy eyes staring at hers. Almost as they both didn’t think this moment was real. But Jeongyeon’s smile told them.

“Took you long enough.” That sentence suddenly confused Nayeon.

“Wait…if you knew why did you never tell me!”

“Because I already confessed and you said you tell me if you’re ready.” Jeongyeon answered, confusion written in her as well.

“You...you didn’t forget, did you?” She added, seeing how Nayeon tilted her head.

Definitely she forgot.

And now it all made sense.

“For real? You were the one who always remembered our friendship day!”

“Huh?”

“On our tenth anniversary, when we were sixteen, I told you already that I love you. But you said you weren’t ready yet and would say it back when you were.”

That didn’t ring any bell in Nayeon, not one bit of memories appeared. She just completely forgot that night.

“Oh my god. And I always wondered why you needed so long!” Jeongyeon began laughing lightly as she wiped her tears away.

Another kiss placed on Nayeon’s mouth was finally the seal to bind their love.

Love.

Momo watched, seeing this whole scene in front of her.

Love was truly the most powerful thing.

Until jealousy took its place.

_____

_Momo had thought about a lot of things when she heard a small voice calling her._

_Was it someone again that needed her help for something ridicules? Was it someone that actually knew what her power was and was in serious danger? Or was it something completely different?_

_However, even with all those scenarios in her head, she wasn’t prepared for what was about to come._

_Admittedly Momo catched herself a few times staring a little too long at human women. There was just something interesting in them that she couldn’t explain. But through all those endless centuries, it only got as far as interest._

_This however was different._

_Why wasn’t she able to move as this human girl stood in front of her? Her eyes widened a little, confused as much as Momo at this moment. Light brown hair that let her small face fade away even further, proceeding to let her appear smaller then she actually is. And those marks on her face, only certifying her prettiness. She had never seen a human look this appealing._

_As a result their stare moment needed a lot longer than it was comfortable. Neither of them said something, until finally the human moved her wet clothes to the side. She was obviously washing the villager’s clothes right now and wasn’t prepared for the sudden visit of the so called fox spirit of her village._

_“E…eh. I- can I help you?” She asked with a tiny voice. Damn her voice was so soft and sweet Momo would have loved to just put her in a pocket and leave. But even the fox spirit had to come out of her trance._

_Not because of this pretty human but because of a specific other appearing next to them._

_“So what is your wish- Momo? Why-“ Sana was also called at that scene and was about to tease the older fox for whatever but lost herself in those human eyes._

_“Don’t tell me you called for us both?” Momo interrupted, her eyes frowning at what was happening._

_Sure it wasn’t unlikely to call more than one spirit when they don’t say a specific name and more than one are near. But doing that accidently? Wow that takes a lot to do._

_And although all those question of why and how kept circling in their head, they couldn’t really tell what the reason for her accidental call was after a while._ _They didn’t really care to be honest._

_After a while only the name Mina, the young beautiful human, traveled in their head. And a few weeks with her let them understand that spending time with her was what they wanted._

_Two foxes loving the attention this little human girl brought them._

_And the village didn’t really mind either. With them only focused on her their teasing and playful nature faded slowly, leaving this place as peaceful as ever._

_However not all happy go lucky stories end like they should._

_Momo wasn’t sure when she noticed it, not even when she realized herself was also in love, but she saw how Sana looked at Mina. How she tried to make her laugh every day. How she gave her three more flowers after seeing Momo greeting her with one. How she loved to lay on the humans lap on sunny days. And sadly how she tried to lure Mina away from Momo. They were both in love with her and that sure wasn’t a good thing. Especially with Mina being so sweet and understanding that she never said anything in their stare-fights._

_“Look how pretty the stars are tonight.” Mina interrupted their inwardly fight, changing their attention towards what was exciting her._

_Almost instantly both foxes viewed the same direction Mina did, staring at the sky with a few glowing circles in it. It was seen on their expressions that neither understood the excitement Mina got out of this picture. A light giggle escaped Mina from seeing them so confused and acting horrible as if they liked it._

_“You two are such idiots.” She joked._

_Sometimes Momo thought if Mina even understood how lucky she was, any other human that called her an idiot would be ten feet under the ground right now. But she was just different. As if that word never felt like an insult but rather a cute version of her love given to them._

_“Says the one who almost fell into the river yesterday.” Momo teased, her fluffy ears twitching as she waited for any results. Mina’s pout however wasn’t calculated in her mind and both foxes melted almost instantly. Why was this human so special to them?_

_Maybe love really was the best feeling after all._

_Right?_

_To be fair, none of them had thought their playful fights over Mina’s love could take such a turn. But maybe jealousy was just as powerful as love sometimes. And in their story it sure was._

_Momo didn’t know what she thought at that day, nor did she know what her mind told her after discovering them on a field right next to their big forest. But what she remembered was that arching feeling after hearing Sana’s question. If those feelings appeared out of fear that Mina would choose Sana over her, or that Sana would be heartbroken if not, wasn’t the matter right now._

_She just listened._

_She listened and watched the worst moment in her live go on._

_It played right in front of her like a movie. Sana’s shocked face after Mina said Momo’s name. The sudden panic in Momo as Sana forced her kiss on Mina to change her mind. And the sad realization what the blonde fox just did. This was the last moment Momo could ever think clearly. But also the last time she would ever see Mina alive and the last moment Sana showed a smile towards her._

_After all this her life just crumbled down._

______

Memories of feelings flooded Momo’s mind. A sting in her body that couldn’t be explained any further before her entire system shut down.

She saw them kissing.

The same desire she had all those years with Mina.

The feeling that couldn’t be fulfilled.

Because Mina died.

Because Sana killed her.

But she didn’t let her live with this burden.

She took all the blame.

Which caused her village to turn against her.

The village that she protected over hundredth of years.

The village that destroyed her shrine!

They were to blame!

All those villagers!

Including Mina’s descendants!

Nayeon!

A flood of anger and hatred overcame her mind. There was this snap again, the last moment she could think straight before losing it. She wanted to see this woman dead. To let the last offspring of this village suffocate in her hands. And now was her chance. Momo busted into the room, surprising Nayeon and Jeongyeon with her sudden entrance.

“Momo, what-“ Nayeon wasn’t able to ask her question. She wasn’t able to focus on anything anymore beside Momo’s eyes. Blood red eyes that stared at them, full of lust, almost hungry for something they couldn’t understand. Before Jeongyeon or Nayeon could do anything they witnessed how Momo’s sharp nails began to grow. Only surpassed by her threatening looking teeth.

_“Our family is cursed. Don’t let magical creatures in your life.”_ Nayeon didn’t know why but that sentence of her mother suddenly appeared in her head. All the time she thought Momo was just a teasing spirit, but right now her heart pounded harder than usual. Almost as if it knew the danger they were in.

One jump of Momo and she saw her whole life traveling by.

Was this the end?

Was this the punishment for never listening to her parents? She didn’t know, but maybe it all had to come together like this. Before Momo however could land her sharp claws on those two humans she was stopped by something else. Something with dangerous weapons just as hers.

Blonde hair flying in the sky as she proceeded to get hit back and collided with the wall behind her. The old fox needed a while to get her surroundings under control and focus on what was happening. But only her voice made it clear.

“So you finally snapped?” That wasn’t a question, she was sure it was a threat that came out of her old friend. Sana was standing protectively in front of Jeongyeon and Nayeon. With a little huff the older one slowly got up, whipping blood on her mouth away.

“You got better, I didn’t expect that attack. It hurt quite bad.” The moment Momo stared at Sana was all it took for the younger to fully understand. Her eyes weren’t only red like normally, they were blood red. As if Momo was a wild animal hunting for food. And she knew, even more than ever, she had no chance winning this fight. Sana had to get Momo away from here, as fast as possible.

“Nayeon, Jeongyeon, run!” Sana screamed, instantly pulling both humans out of their shock. Luckily tho her scream showed an effect and both run towards the other door as fast as they could.

Obviously Momo wasn’t very pleased with that action and proceeded to follow them. However she was stopped by Sana who towered in front of her.

“Get out of my way you bitch!” Momo growled and with only a small handmove she collided Sana with the wall, just as the other did before. Instead of lying there for a while however, the younger stood up instantly and blocked Momo’s way again. Now she was getting angry, that wasn’t fun anymore! Again and again Momo slapped Sana to the side, releasing red liquid out of her mouth and nose with each hit. But still, she stood up every damn time.

“You really want to die?!” She shouted again, staring directly into Sana’s eyes and leaving a slight shiver on her back. That definitely wasn’t the Momo she knew, it wasn’t even a little bit of it.

By now Nayeon and Jeongyeon were fast enough to leave a slight distance between them and this room. Unfortunately they run directly into Dahyun. Who definitely understood this situation on the worried look she gave them.

“Where is Sana?” She almost screamed at them, sharing her concern instantly.

“I think it’s better if we don’t-“ Nayeon couldn’t finish again, Dahyun knew they wouldn’t tell her but something else did. She was smart enough to figure out they must have been running away from whatever was happening, so she only needed to go back there.

“Dahyun, no-“ Nayeon could only watch as the younger run directly towards the room which they escaped just now.

“Momo is going to kill her…she is going to hurt them all! Just because of me!” Jeongyeon stared at her now girlfriend with panic.

“What are you talking about, Nay? You didn’t-“

“Just because I didn’t listen to my parents, I shouldn’t have let Momo in our lives, it’s all cause of me!” Jeongyeon couldn’t remember the last time Nayeon seemed so stressed out, so nervous and helpless. It scared her to death to see her like this, but there was nothing she could do, they could only run-

“I have to save them!” Nayeon yelled, letting go of Jeongyeon’s arm.

“No, Nay you don’t!” Jeongyeon yelled, trying to speak some sense into her head as she reached out for the older’s hand. But it was already too late, her hand didn’t even touch her before she saw Nayeon running back.

Back to the place that just now lighted up in red and blue colors.

Shit!

A fight between two fox spirits was never meant to be easy and calm. They were creation of destruction and could easily show it. While Momo blasted red flames, hurtful and hot as death itself, at Sana, the younger could only try and avoid them with her own. Blue, cold and icy flames that hold onto the strength of Momo only so much. They clearly weren’t strong enough to push her back for much longer.

“You really think that shit you call power can hold me back? You got more stupid!” The older growled aggressively, a smirk appearing on her face as Sana didn’t saw the next flame coming and got burned on the left arm. Holding onto the burned skin she only teased back.

“It’s stupider, not more stupid!” Her blue flame was shot, but instead of doing anything, the older just let the flames vanish with one hand movement. Sana was at loss of any ideas.

“Sana!” She heard her voice and in that exact moment her eyes shut open.

No. Oh god, please no!

Sana wasn’t even able to turn around, she wouldn’t allow one moment of distraction. Knowing Momo she would use any slight inattention as her chance. But what should she do now? Dahyun was here, the love of her life was now in danger. Did she have any idea what she walked into right now? A human didn’t stand a chance against a fully raging fox spirit. And Momo saw the fear in Sana’s eyes growing.

“Well, well, well. If that isn’t the sweet little Dahyun which started this all?” Her grin grew darker, showing how blood hungry she was right now.

“W-What do you mean?” Dahyun’s voice was shivering, she knew that right she stood in front of death. One wrong move and Momo would end her life instantly.

“Without you calling Sana back then I wouldn’t enjoy living here that much and I wouldn’t have found Nayeon.”

“Sana what is she talking about?” Dahyun questioned, not understanding any of this right now.

“Just stay back.” The blonde demanded, not moving one inch to block Momo’s view towards Dahyun.

Sadly however Momo used that as a way to attack Sana, she knew the younger would immediately use her body as a shield to protect the younger. And she was right. The moment Momo jumped at Dahyun’s direction, Sana jumped in-between. No protection on her own, only the will to save her girlfriend. A painful sting traveled through her body, as her flesh was ripped open by Momo’s sharp claws. But what’s far more important right now was that Dahyun was save. For now.

“Look what love makes you do, being stupid enough to save her and get hurt.” Momo laughed as she viewed blood dropping to the ground from Sana’s open wound. But also on her own hand, nails painted with Sana’s blood.

“You once did the same for someone, remember?” Sana spoke up, pain heard in the way she spoke. Not clear however if it was because of her wound or the memories of her once beloved Mina. Suddenly her eyes widened.

That’s it.

Mina, Mina was the answer.

Maybe the memories of Mina right into Momo’s face could bring her back to slightly normal. Momo wasn’t fast enough to react to this strange move as Sana speeded forward and grabbed her arm.

Within just a second both of them were gone, leaving a completely perplexed Dahyun behind.

“Dahyun are you ok? Where are they?” Nayeon panted hardly as she appeared on the door, looking as confused as the younger one.

“I think I know where they are.”

____

Such a harsh landing wasn’t what Sana wanted, but her sudden movement made it impossible to concentrate on a soft appearing on the ground. Both spirits collided with their back harshly on the stone floor, releasing a scream of pain on each side.

Momo wanted to stand up immediately and rip Sana’s body open, but her movement was stopped as she saw where Sana just teleported them. It was a shrine, made with a lot of colors and stone statues that supported it old but impressive look. It didn’t take long for her to understand whose shrine it was.

“Why the hell did you teleport us at your shrine?!” She asked loudly but also with a slight chuckle in the background. What did Sana think she could do with that stupid idea?

“Yes its my shrine, the place I always search for guidance and peace. A place you also once had.” Sana began, pulling Momo’s attention towards her words. Even if she snapped right now, Momo was always curious.

“God Sana, are you really that dumb? You know my shrine was destroyed-“

“I don’t mean the shrine for you.” Sana interrupted, letting Momo’s ears twitch at the sudden change of conversation. She had no clue what the younger meant.

“Mina.” Was Sana’s simple answer. “Mina was your save place all along. You didn’t need a shrine, you didn’t even want to go back to the spirit world. You just loved spending time with her.”

Momo’s eyes began to squeeze together.

That name.

Mina’s name alone did something in Momo. As if something deep buried in her still tried to fight.

“I know everything that happened was as worse as it could be. But Mina is still in you. Even after you killed her, she never left.” Silence. Silence was the only thing surrounding them after Sana finished her words. Long moments of complete emptiness went by, none of them saying a word.

And while Sana thought she did something for Momo with that, the older only began to smirk as evil as she could.

There was no humanity left in her, and she knew that by thinking about one thing.

She could destroy Sana once and for all.

“Oh Sana, my sweet, sweet Sana. I guess it’s time to break your whole world.” Sana could see the nastiness in Momo’s eyes, the pure evil that suddenly appeared with a grin.

“Let me show you what truly happened.” Momo lifted her finger, letting a small, glowing ball, travel towards Sana’s head.

In a flash it all happened.

_(“Mina, I know it’s not the nicest thing to ask. But I am tired of fighting with Momo. I want our friendship to be back. And I know it only can happen through one thing.” Sana heard her own voice, felt her own soul in her body that stared at the brown haired girl in front of her._

_Eyes worriedly staring at her, as if the littlest thing out of her mouth could break her. Mina never looked that small and vulnerable._

_“Please. Choose between us. Who do you want, me or Momo?” Wait, what was this? Didn’t Momo ask that question? Why was it suddenly herself who did it? That didn’t make any sense._

_However, Mina opened her mouth, ready to say the name._

_“…M-“)_

With the same flash that brought back this strange feeling of memory in her head, she was put back into reality.

What was that?

Sana didn’t really know, but she couldn’t really focus on it either way. Not with what was happening right before her eyes. Her ears pained by the sudden loud scream Momo released. So loud and painful that Sana had to step back and cover her own ears. That was just horrible. And before she could rhyme anything together in her head to figure out what was happening, the answer appeared right in front of her.

Momo’s eyes turned black, no light or spark of her redness seen anymore. Just a black and empty hole staring at her.

She lost her humanity completely.

Whatever she wanted to show Sana was scratching on her last bit of power. The last bit of power she needed to stay sane. The thing Tzuyu had always warned her about, not to use her magic for little things as her power weakened with every tiny bit. There was no way of her traveling back to the spirit world to recover her power, so it had to happen one day. And that day was right now.

“Momo?” Sana asked.

No answer.

No words were said. Only a defeating growl that turned Momo into something Sana had never seen. She moved forward, attempting to hit Sana, but was way too obvious with her attack so the younger could just jump to the side.

“Momo? What the hell was that?” Sana tried again, getting her to talk, to tease or say anything at all. She wasn’t quite sure why she tried that, but something deep inside her wasn’t accepting that Momo was now fully lost.

Because she knew what that meant.

Another attack, her flames shot towards her direction. Again Sana only moved to the side. The power in Momo’s attacks was the same, but the way she used it was just completely without any strategy, there was no attempt in outsmarting the younger. Just brainless outlashes. And even with all those clues, Sana only believed it after witnessing one thing. Momo wasn’t smirking, not giggling, not even showing a little grin.

That wasn’t Momo.

Not even the Momo that only wanted to fuck with Sana’s life. That _thing_ in front of her was just pure evil. Motivated to kill and destroy anything around her. Again, running towards Sana, with no idea what to do. Sana however knew what to do, how easy it was right now actually.

So why did she keep on avoiding it, dodging every attack?

She swore herself back then that one day, when this happens, it would be her to finish it. So why wasn’t she doing it just now?

Didn’t she hate Momo either way because she killed the love of their lives?

Because she ruined everything?

Why was it so god damn hard?!

Sana felt how a single tear left her eyes and how her fluffy and puffed up tail lowered itself as well as her ears. Was she really ready to finish it?

Momo began to move once more, revealing her claws that finally found its target. Cutting deep into Sana’s arms on both sides until she wasn’t able to move anymore.

But not only Sana, also Momo.

A pool of blood shaped under them, moving more and more as red liquid formed a never ending river. And finally, as Momo felt it traveling down her nose and mouth too, she looked down.

Realizing finally it wasn’t Sana’s blood but hers.

Pierced in the middle of her stomach with Sana’s entire hand. One last look up, at Sana’s face and she collapsed to the ground. Sana could only watch, witnessing life streaming out of her once best friend as suddenly someone else appeared.

A tall woman that stared at both with sorrow in her eyes. Which only filled Sana with one question.

“W-Who are you?”

____  
  


_“W-Who are you?” A pitiful and almost defeated sound was all she could offer right now._

_Tzuyu had seen a lot of mourning people, standing right next to the person she was about to guide towards heaven. But this one was truly different, she could already feel it only be the tremble in that woman’s words._

_Admittedly, it never felt strange with humans, after all those centuries Tzuyu had learned to accept grieving in her presents._ _However that was specifically because of one fact. They couldn’t see her. They would never learn about their loved ones journey and had already let go. Magical creatures instead could very well witness her._

_Yet it never bothered Tzuyu as much as it did right now._

_For a while Tzuyu’s view changed from her main object to something different and truly never experienced sight by her. Behind the black haired fox spirit was another person, clearly also a fox as seen by her features, that just laid on the ground. Her senses told Tzuyu immediately that she wasn’t dead, but also not willingly sleeping. Her tears that still sparkled around her cheek began to dry, telling that this blond woman was laying there for a while now._

_And honestly, knowing a fox spirit isn’t easy to take out, Tzuyu just needed to put one and one together. Yet it wasn’t Tzuyu’s business to interfere._

_So she changed her interest back on the actual reason she was here. Which wasn’t the heart-broken looking fox girl in front of her but rather the thing laying under her. Almost as if she tried to protect it with all her power._

_A young, peaceful looking human. Her light brown hair already shimmering between wet grass and a face that seemed so pale it showed what’s going on. Tzuyu had to admit it, that human looked incredible pretty. It was a shame she had to go in such a young age, but who was she to complain. Her job was only to take them, to give them the path towards eternity. So Tzuyu moved, closer to a situation that she hadn’t observed enough. With every step mistrust began to raise in that woman, until her voice interrupted Tzuyu’s task._

_“What are you doing?!” Quickly Tzuyu stepped back, preparing herself for a fight and inwardly scolding herself. That was a freaking fox spirit, they weren’t easy to play around with, she should have thought about that before taking away someone dear to her. It didn’t happen that often, as magical creatures mostly live longer, but it wasn’t her first time fighting with one. Therefor her body went into defense mode, ready for everything that creature was able to give._

_But there was none._

_Instead of a blood thirsty beast that wanted to shred her apart, she witnessed something so pitiful it turned Tzuyu’s guts around. Her black tail was puffed up and straightened to sky, clearly a sign of aggression. Her ears perked, pointy and sharp to hear every attack. All signs for aggression. But at the same time it wasn’t. Her expression told otherwise. Miserable wasn’t even a word anymore for the view Tzuyu got._

_Sorrowful eyes that, despite glowing red, still let go of every tear inside this woman. Her eyebrows tried to support a threatening look but rather supported her unhappy feature. And on top of all that her posture was something completely new for Tzuyu. Instead of choosing some way to protect her own body, she stretched her arms forward and covered the girl under her._ _She just completely let herself be vulnerable to cover the corpse of that dead human._

_Since when are humans and magical creatures that close?_

_Especially fox spirits that love nothing more than to tease and terrorize humans?_

_Obviously taken aback by the woman’s action Tzuyu had to pause for a moment._

_“I’ll ask again, what are you trying to do?” She tried again, not able to hide her woeful voice under her words._

_“Momo, right? I am here to take her.” Tzuyu simply put into that conversation as she pointed at the human still laying there. Almost instantly Momo showed her teeth, using the last bit of body she could attempt to look threading with._

_“What do you mean with that? Where?”_

_“To heaven.” It was said so casually that Tzuyu even was surprised by her own words. Generously speaking she shouldn’t say words like this so easily, maybe that situation really got to her. As a result of her words however Momo completely let loose of all attempts comparable to anger. Her tail fell down and her ears laid back, she knew now who was standing in front of her. And still…she tried._

_“M-Mina doesn’t need to go to heaven, she is happy here with us, so just let her stay here.” A small hint of hope was left in her eyes and it pained Tzuyu to know she had to destroy that._

_“I am sorry but that human can’t stay here, she’s dead.” That last word let her flinch a little bit before she surprisingly stood up and went towards Tzuyu, looking up at the taller woman._

_“B-But you can…like give her life back, right? You can save her.” Her voice cracked at every word. It was miserable to do but Tzuyu could only shake her head._

_“I am not capable of doing that.” Tzuyu definitely tried her best to stay calm and explain it to Momo, but it was harder as she thought. Yet she had already left so many people mourning._

_“T-Then find someone who can do it, I can’t give her to you!” A deep sigh escaped Tzuyu’s mouth as she figured out this conversation would only go back to the beginning._

_“Her ghost needs to feel peace and happiness.”_

_“She can feel peace and happiness here with me and Sana!” Momo felt how her own voice stuttered. The situation right before Tzuyu was just enough to break her usual character completely. And even if the taller was never so close to feeling pity, she had to fulfill her mission._

_One hand move and Momo was pushed to the side, far away enough for Tzuyu to get close to the human. But sadly not far enough to hide Momo’s eyes from what was happening. Tzuyu guided her arm over Mina until her corpse suddenly began to light up. And outside came a girl exactly looking like Mina. With her famous smile she looked over Momo one last time before she slowly lifted up towards the sky and disappeared before the fox’s eyes._

_Big eyes, frozen in shock watched as her beloved woman vanished._

_“No! Mina!” A horrible scream was heard._

_“Give her back!” This time Tzuyu was too sunken in blessings from heaven to figure out what was going on until it was too late. A sharp sting traveling through her body as she felt claws ripping open her arm. Momo was a lot faster than she thought._

_“Bring Mina back!” She screamed again and lashed out towards Tzuyu once more._

_However this time the taller was prepared and able to dodge her attack. Probably because one specific fact that she noticed, Momo wasn’t able to fully control her movements. In fact all attempts to hit Tzuyu afterwards were easily avoided. Instead her eyes produced even more liquid which made it almost impossible for the fox to see clearly. Still she had to step back at every attack._

_First her steps were big, placing enough space between them, but as it goes on her movements went smaller and smaller until she didn’t move at all. Feeling Momo’s sharp claws piercing her chest but at the same time tremble under the pure pressure of her emotions._

_Whoever told Tzuyu fox sprits were emotionless was so freaking wrong. She grabbed onto her soft clothes and hold tight onto it. And with that Momo looked up._

_“P-Please…bring her back.” Her voice was unrecognizable and almost not understandable if Tzuyu wasn’t so close to her._

_“I…I lost Sana…I can’t lose her too. I…please, I can’t stay alone. I don’t want to be alone! I-“ The fox wasn’t able to finish as she suddenly felt a warm hand on her head._

_Tzuyu was not even moving her arm in attempt to pet her, she was just laying it onto the top of her hair and that seemed to break Momo completely._

_She sunk on the ground, not caring about Tzuyu in her present and let go of all sadness that traveled through her body. With a scream that was so defeated and loud, that probably everyone heard._

_And it did._

_One finger movement and time froze in its moment._

_“You should already be in heaven.” Tzuyu complained, changing her view from an unmoving Momo towards a glowing ghost._ _This Mina wasn’t entering heaven’s door. For a few seconds Mina only stared at Momo frozen figure and couldn’t hide a single tear escaping her eyes until she faced Tzuyu again._

_“I have a wish.” She spoke as if she knew exactly what she was talking about despite being a human and let Tzuyu only frown._

_“I am sorry but only magical creatures are allowed to have a wish after they die, not humans.” “_

_I know.” A warm smile appeared on Mina as she looked at Momo again. ”It’s not a wish for me.”_

_“I am not allowed to-“ Tzuyu couldn’t complete that sentence, something interrupted, something that didn’t interrupt in her task for a very long time._

_Something way higher then Tzuyu, something way higher than anyone wanted to hear what Mina had to say._

_____

There wasn’t much explanation needed for Tzuyu to finally realize where she had seen those tragic and lost eyes before.

Adding the part that this fox choose the same exact words when she witnessed her was putting her mood down even more. Sometimes even Tzuyu had to question fate in this world, but after all this was something not in her power. She had learned to go with it, to accept it, just as now.

“I am an old friend of Momo.” She simply stated, noticing immediately the doubt in Sana’s blue eyes drained with tears.

“Momo never-“ “She needed someone to let her stay a little sane after all.” Tzuyu wouldn’t let Sana ask her questions, it wouldn’t chance anything either way.

“But I guess she doesn’t need to anymore.” A big sight left her mouth as she suddenly did something she never ever did in her whole existence. Tzuyu bend down. She lowered her body and came towards the ground, touching it with her knee.

Sure, Momo was nothing more than another magical creature Tzuyu had seen in her life and definitely wouldn’t be the last. However, if she wanted it or not, she came to like this quirky creature. And seeing taking her those last breathes, those last attempts to fight let her finally understand the pain of loss.

Humans and those who are not had something in common after all. Maybe that’s why _she_ decided to add the fact of death into natural life.

Slowly she guided her had towards Momo’s black and fluffy hair, stroking it gently as a small chuckle escaped her.

“Look at the destruction you did. Damn, I never seen any spirits make such fuzz after losing its mind.”

Momo’s light smile gave Tzuyu the answer she wanted to archive with that sentence. At least in her last moments her mind was back to normal, listening and feeling all her surroundings with the innocents she once had. The Momo Tzuyu actually would have loved to get to know more, if time wasn’t against them.

“You know what will happen now, do you?” She asked. A simple question that was said so calm and warm that it felt like its answer wasn’t as bad as it surely is.

Momo only nodded. Tzuyu knew she had to step back for now. Without saying anything anymore Momo’s last gaze changed it’s focus to the blonde fox.

Just with her last breath she forced a smile out, a smile that Sana almost had forgotten in her hatred.

The smile she yearned for and would have given anything for. And that let Sana think for a while. Even with all what Momo did, not only taking Mina away but committing endless crime, her last moment should be peaceful. Therefore she did the only thing she could think of.

Grabbing Momo’s hand and pressing her thump against the older one with a smile. Nothing was said in that act, there were no words needed for both to know what this just meant. Sana forgave her.

And finally, Momo closed her eyes.

Tzuyu watched as not only Momo but also Sana remained unmoving. As if something from Sana died with Momo right now and crawled down with the single tear leaving Sana’s eye. But even if this scene was heartbreaking Tzuyu had to fulfill her duty.

Slowly she moved closer again and rested her hand on Momo’s forehead, taking her ghost away from its body.

Instantly time froze.

And in a spilt of seconds Tzuyu prayed, she prayed for Momo to say the right thing.

“So, what is your last wish?” The taller asked and looked at Momo’s now empty eyes. It didn’t take long for the ghost to think, staring for a while at Sana as she moved her head finally to meet Tzuyu.

“Let them forget.” She pleaded. “Erase all memories of me in her head, she should live freely as a human without this heavy past in her mind.”

“Erasing her memories of you would also delete anything from her past life. You, Mina and all those happy moments you had.” Momo didn’t respond for a moment, only a bitter smile adorning her face.

“I know, but this way she can finally be happy. And that is what she deserves the most.” Tzuyu nodded calmly and changed her gaze for a second at the sky, before staring back at the hallow creature in front of her.

“You know you entrance is locked, right?” A question she foreshadowed before, but again, Momo only nodded.

She knew what was coming for her the moment her ghost finally vanished.

And still, she smiled.

______

“Sana!” A loud voice echoed in the blonde girls mind as she came out of her trance. She could feel her loved ones arm all around her waist when she snapped back into reality and had a small lack of direction for a second.

“Sana, what the fuck happened, you were suddenly gone with…with…uh.” Nayeon blasted behind Dahyun as she also made her entrance at the shrine. Sana and Dahyun stared at the blank looking woman as she tried to figure out the situation but wasn’t able too.

“Weren’t you with someone?” Dahyun asked as well, knowing what the oldest girl was struggling with right now.

“I…guess, but seems like they left.” All three waited for a while to let this confusion hit, but none was able to figure out what truly happened. It was as if something important was just erased from all their memories.

“Damn those déjà vu’s really suck!” Nayeon shouted, hitting her head a couple of times as no one recalled anything. But at least her action made Sana and Dahyun laugh again and break them out of their trance.

“You know, we should really get our heads checked out.” Dahyun recommended with a laugh.

“Didn’t they try it on Chae too? Didn’t do anything.” Slowly the younger helped Sana up to stabilize her again.

“You got heavy!” She grunted at Sana’s weight that was literally all on her as the older let Dahyun carry her completely. Obviously her little insult didn’t stay unpunished and she had the next bump on her head real quick.

“Let’s leave quickly, this place is weird.” Nayeon whispered playfully, scaring Dahyun with that immediately, but for some reason the usual scarycat Sana wasn’t affected by it.

Rather than being scared or glad to finally be out, she looked back at this place once in a while as they walked off. As if something warm was left in it that subliminal told her to smile.

_“Live on for me!”_

She heard someone say.

A voice that was strange but at the same time so familiar. And even without knowing why Sana felt happy. A feeling she definitely will never be able to explain to her friends or let alone herself. But that didn’t matter. All that matters was that this voice made her nostalgic in a very calm and peaceful way.

As if her heart finally became _lighter_.

_____

“Sooo, it did take them really two whole decades to finally confess their love, didn’t it?” Chaeyoung side questioned with a strawberry stuffed inside her mouth.

“Yup, basically explains their relationship right now.”

“Look how clingy they are, Jeongyeon can’t even let Nayeon go for a second.”

“And the look in Nayeon’s eye when Jeongyeon calls her honey.”

“Disgusting.” Dahyun fake puked but didn’t hit any of Chaeyoung joke spots with that which usually works.

“What?” She asked her best friend confused on the lack of reaction.

“You two aren’t better.” The smallest raised her eyebrow and chewed on her next strawberry as she glanced at Dahyun literally sitting on Sana’s lap right now.

“You are just jealous!”

“Am not!”

“You are!”

“Leave Chaeyoung and her strawberry alone, we have to get to class!” Sana suddenly interrupted as she looked at the time.

Almost tripping over while standing up, she speeded with both small girls beside Nayeon and Jeongyeon who finally seemed to understand the situation as well.

“I swear if I get too late and can’t sit next to Yeri I am going to kill you after class!” Chaeyoung shouted as she prepared to take another route then the others towards her class.

“How many decades do we need till you confess to her?!” Dahyun yelled at her best friend as she finally took the turn. But seeing how red her face became as she said that made her only laugh.

Which wasn’t for long however as Sana pulled her even faster, trying to keep up with Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s speed.

“I’m gonna whoop Jihyo’s ass for not being here today. I swear, where is she when we need her?!” Nayeon scolded as they heard the clock and knew they fucked up by now.

______

Far away from hectic and struggles, appeared a house filled with light. Its outside already invited to nothing else but warmth and happiness. As if a specific, very important someone was living there. Humble with her power and wiser than any creates that ever lived. Outliving even the oldest of them.

And only then the tall, brown haired girl appeared on top of the roof. Seating herself on the edge and staring at the sky, viewing a big blue moon.

However that massive and round astronomical body wasn’t what fascinated her. The rather small and unnoticed stars next to it were bringing interest in her mind.

Because she knew one of those stars, one that was lonely shining every night at the same place. Though finally its loneliness was killed off by another one appearing right on its side.

If she didn’t know someone else was here as well, she would have probably shed a tear. Instead a small giggle that covered her bittersweet happiness was the first sound echoing through the darkness of this night.

“Kinda funny how you once said you will never break you own rules. Guess that didn’t last long.”

“Everyone makes mistakes, Tzuyu.” A voice appeared and for Tzuyu that voice almost sounded like her personally ring tone. She knew that warm and powerful voice longer than anyone else. _Literally_. However its familiar sound didn’t answer her question that traveled through her mind.

“’Those who do evil shall not be given the happiness after death. They shall wander around as nothing, only emptiness filling their wrong guided minds. _’_ Those were you words.” For a while after Tzuyu finished her sentence only silence was given to her, soon after though the same familiar voice let out a bright laugh. A laugh that Tzuyu loved to hear more than anything. It meant something was good, that something in this chaotic world was alright.

“Well I wasn’t quite wrong, she wasn’t given the entrance to heaven.”

“Yeah but she isn’t wandering around with emptiness, she has her.” The tall woman was nagging on her words, she knew she had a reason for it, and even if she was happy that Momo found her peace, she still was confused by why she let her.

“Maybe I let that one slip then, huh?” It wasn’t really a question, more than an attempt to reason out her mind. This left Tzuyu with her hand on her forehead.

“Her punishment was harsh enough all through those years and the last few weeks.”

“What punishment?” Even if a low chuckle escaped Tzuyu in midden her question, she really wanted to know what she thought was enough punishment for Momo to see over all those deaths she caused.

“She lost her love early in her life. She lost her best friend for something honorable. She wasn’t quite in her right mind while causing those deaths, which left her reminding soul in pain while doing so. She will never keep her once best friend company in heaven, after she passes this human world as well. And lastly, she died thinking she would forever be gone.” The voice under the roof explained, sounding so full of wisdom that Tzuyu wasn’t really capable of arguing, but still she tried.

“But that doesn’t justify the-“

“I never said it did. Evil doings will forever be knows as evil. But every evil can be forgiven by true guilt. She knew she did wrong. And while her place in heaven will forever be locked, she will feel peace.” A sigh defeated the silence surrounding both creatures.

It was always hard to understand her mind, but Tzuyu couldn’t say anything against it. After all she was the most powerful being that ever lived and will ever live. If she wanted to give Momo happiness then there was no one capable of arguing about it.

_(“If Momo’s last wish isn’t selfish or evil, let her feel peace at least a bit. That is my wish for her.”)_

From now on Tzuyu could look at the dark nighty sky with two stars appearing on it.

Forever together, just like Mina and Momo always wanted.

**_End_ **


End file.
